Mysteries of the Unknown
by ADarknessInHeaven
Summary: A new student arrives from the result of a move...although, when he meets a certain regimental hedgehog, he finds things to be a bit more...interesting. Sadoka, Sonaze, others you'll find in due time. T for...I suppose, language and a bit of violence.
1. Beginnings

****

Disclaimer:

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Oh, and Rikku belongs to RikkuMcClowFox on Fanfiction. (Or Slashin' Azriel Hacke on FictionPress.)**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Beginnings

"C'mon dad…why do I have to-" The ebony and green hedgehog was cut off by his father, an ebony hedgehog who merely sighed.

"You're starting school today, right? No stalling…you know how to get there?" The hedgehog nodded, grabbing his ridiculously heavy bag (well at least that's what his father thought) from his father's hands.

"Only a thirty minute's walk. Ten minute's run." The hedgehog said, his father nodding.

"Good luck then, Sam." Sam rushed out, and then began to walk.

"…I miss my…well; I never really did have friends over at that other neighborhood. Doubt people will like me here, too: heck, I just seem to have an attraction to bad luck." Sam said, looking around him: the houses were clean…not much graffiti.

"Who knows…" Sam looked to his left, a cobalt hedgehog along with a two tailed vulpine walking along the sidewalk, laughing.

"…If only, if only I had friends like that." Sam looked down, then at the side once more, the hedgehog and vulpine curiously looking at him as he kept walking.

"Just look away…" Sam looked forward, only to bump into a regimental hedgehog wearing a magenta dress, her books now on the floor.

"Sorry about that, here, let me-" Sam was cut off by mere silence as she hastily picked up her books and walking away, a blush on her face.

"…I said I was sorry." Sam shrugged and continued to walk, until finally, the school was in his sight.

He dashed through the crowd of bats, cats, dogs, rats, beavers, badgers, and species of animals when the door was open, the lobby practically empty: everyone knew where to go. "Homeroom…where in the world is-I'm in class 803…now, where would the people of 803 be…oh well. I suppose I can just ask people until I get some answers." Sam turned to a white bat, sporting a black tank and ripped jeans, she turned to him.

"Umm…excuse me, are you in class 803?" She shook her head, Sam sighing.

"No, but I know a guy that is." She pointed to the cerulean hedgehog from earlier, still with the vulpine.

"Right…thanks."

"No prob…Say, you new here?"

"What of it?" Sam raised an eyebrow, the bat chuckling.

"Name's Rouge. I'll be seeing you, probably at lunch, kay hun?"

"Right." Sam then walked to the hedgehog, who raised an eyebrow.

"You're in class 803, are you not?"

"If I am?"

"…Name's Sam. I guess we'll be in the same class." He stuck out a hand, Sam smirking, as well as the kitsune beside him.

"Sonic. Sonic Hedgehog." The kitsune beside him chuckled, sticking out a hand as well.

"He's Tails."

"Glad to meet you." The vulpine spoke, Sam chuckling.

"Likewise. So…where do we go?"

"Room 346." Sonic and Tails sped forward, people quickly moving out of their way.

"Wait up!" Sam rushed forward, the regimental hedgehog looking at him, blushing.

"Nodoka…"

"Cosmos!" She exclaimed, hugging her friend.

"…Let's head to class, shall we?" Nodoka nodded, the duo rushing as they heard the late bell…

* * *

"Ah, a new student! Good to see you here. Stand in front of the class, and introduce yourself, if you may." Sam nodded, and nervously walked to the front of the room.

"…My name's Samuel. Call me Sam, if you may." The class applauded, Sam's eyes darting around the class, a small smirk appearing on his face.

He was handed a pen, and a small one by three inch card. "Alright then…here's your reward: a Delaney Card! Write your name here…address, parent's name and phone number…both of them-"

"My mom's usually out, and my dad's usually working."

"…Choose the one that's mostly not busy." Sam sighed: his mother wouldn't really care anyhow.

"And that's it. Flip it over…same thing, and other side, last, then first name…to the side, cell number." Sam did so, handing the card.

"Good. Just hang out with the rest of the class until the bell's been rung. Oh, and here." He was given a slip of paper that seemed to be a schedule, with the numbers 803 in bold.

"That would be your Program Card. In other words, your schedule." Sam nodded, folding the paper and placing it in his glove.

"That's all. Hope you enjoy your stay here." Sam nodded once more, his eyes now on the regimental hedgehog from before.

"…She doesn't really talk much…you'll need some luck if you want to get with her." Sam blushed, turning to the teacher.

"I never said-"

"I see it, though." The bell had rung, Sam sighing.

"Good luck." The teacher said, Sam nodding as he exited the room.

"Hey, Sam!" A female voice called out, Sam's ears perking up.

"Over here!" The same voice called out, Sam looking at where the voice was being projected from.

A blue cat sporting a white blouse and skirt was calling him, Sam raising an eyebrow. He also saw the regimental hedgehog next to her. "…You called?" Sam said, walking over to the duo.

"Good to meet you. Name's Samantha Cosmos. Just call me Cosmos." Her gold eyes seemed to shine off the lights above as she smiled.

He couldn't resist as to stare, but then quickly nodded. "…Who's your friend?" Sam asked, Cosmos looking over to the blushing regimental hedgehog, patting her on the back lightly.

"…Umm…we've met before…right?" She shyly looked away from the hedgehog, Sam nodding.

"I accidently bumped into you when I was walking…sorry about that. You're in my class, if I'm not mistaken?" Sam asked, the hedgehog unnoticeably blushing harder.

"…She's a bit shy when it comes to guys. Her name's Nodoka." Sam chuckled as she swiveled around quickly to face him, her emerald eyes catching his attention.

"It's…good to meet you." She nervously said, Sam nodding.

Sam didn't respond, as he was captivated by her eyes… "…Are you there?!"

"Who what?" Sam blankly said, Cosmos chuckling.

"…Nodoka, huh? Pretty name you've got." She blushed, Sam placing a hand on her shouder.

She blushed even harder, and the bell rang. "…Well, let's head to-"

"The teachers don't mind if you're late on the first day. Explore the school a bit: we'll be in the same class, Room 235, Science. See ya!" The duo walked off, Nodoka still looking back at the hedgehog, who merely waved.

"…Aw, forget it. Nodoka, Cosmos, wait up!" Sam ran after them, went down the stairs and into the classroom.

"Samantha Cosmos! Nodoka Misaki! Where were you?!" The teacher angrily exclaimed, the duo merely remaining silent.

"That'd be fault, sir." Sam appeared behind them, the teacher raising an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" The teacher, a black cat with red eyes that could pierce though steel, looked at the trio.

"His name's Sam." Sonic said, rising from his seat.

"He's a new student here." Tails added, rising from his seat as well.

"Excuse me, as these two ladies were trying to lead me here, as I was quite confused as to where to go. I give them my thanks." Sam said, the teacher nodding, giving him a Delaney Card.

"Alright. Samantha-"

"I already told you to call me Cosmos. Besides, there's already a Sam here."

"Fine…Cosmos, Nodoka, head to your seats." They complied as Sam filled out the Delaney Card, and handed it to the teacher.

"I presume we have our intros. You can sit next to…Oh, Rikku, raise your hand!" A golden Fennce fox raised her hand, wearing a halter top and a skort.

"Sit next to her." Sam nodded, walking over to her.

"Nice to meet you." Sam merely nodded, taking out a rather large binder.

"…That's huge!" Rikku exclaimed, half of the class now looking at her.

"My binder, not what you people would think." Sam added, the people laughing.

She kicked him with her high heeled boots, Sam hiding some pain. "…Jerk."

"It was just a joke."

"But still-"

"Ms. Fox, would you like to sit in the corner?" He pointed to a corner, a sole stool next to it.

"He uses old methods?"

"He's stuck in the olden days…"

"What was that?!" The teacher asked, the duo merely shutting up.

"Thought so. Now, let's being the lesson." Sam grabbed a pen and twirled it around his hand, ready to write.

_

* * *

_

15 minutes later…

* * *

"_Blah…blah…blah…I know all this!"_ Sam sighed, looking at Rikku, who was sneakily passing notes to others, chuckling at some.

His thoughts were averted when he heard that voice again… "…Umm…excuse me, but may I use the bathroom?"

"Sure. Sign out, and take the pass." Sam had been holding in his urge since he was rushed out of his house, and needed to use the loo himself.

"May I use the lavatory as well?" Sam asked as Nodoka was exiting, the teacher nodding.

"Sure. Sign out, take the pass." Sam nodded, signing out, and…

"…Wait…there's the girl's bathroom pass here…" Sam said, dying of laughter mentally…

"Which can only mean…aw, crud…" Sam muttered, taking the girl's pass, and exiting the room.

"Now…where's the bathroom…" Sam wondered, then shrugging.

"Ah well…I'll find it myself." The hedgehog walked along the hall, glancing at the rooms nearby…

"No…no…no…still no…" Sam muttered, just rushing forward.

"No, no, no…Where's the bathroom…" Sam murmured, sighing.

He went downstairs, and when he was about to run, he bumped into Nodoka once more. "…Sorry, again." She nodded, but was about to rush away from the hedgehog, only stopped by his hand on her shoulder.

"…Oh…and Nodoka? Take a close look at your pass, will you?" Sam asked, the hedgehog doing so…and blushing, the duo trading passes.

"That's better."

"…Thanks." Nodoka blushed, Sam's hand on her shoulder still.

"No problem." Sam said, smiling.

"…Hey…if you…well…"

"Take your time…" Sam jokingly said, Nodoka struggling to gain control of herself.

"…I was wondering…if you wanted to join my club."

"Wha?" He was given a small card from Nodoka, Sam raising an eyebrow.

"The Anything Club? That's rather vague, isn't it?"

"…The Anything Club specializes in…well, anything. Sadly, we only have two members, including myself…" She was about to walk away, only stopped by Sam, who was merely looking in the hedgehog's eyes, trapped in the emerald orbs…

She blushed harder: she hadn't been this close to a guy before. Sam blushed as well: she was cute. "…I'm sorry…"

"No, I should be…" Nodoka said, stepping away from him.

"…The club's after school." Nodoka said, Sam nodding as he placed the card in his glove.

"…I'll be sure to check it out. Let's get back to class."

"You aren't going to use the bathroom?" Nodoka asked, a small smile appearing on her face.

"…Nah. The urge passed." Sam said, getting a chuckle from Nodoka.

"You're cuter when you smile…" She blushed, Sam shrugging.

"It's true." Sam smiled, Nodoka so astounded of what Sam was saying, almost fell…but was caught by Sam.

"Don't be so nervous…" Sam helped the hedgehog up, who was slightly wincing in pain, as she had hit her knee on the staircase.

"You alright?"

"…Yeah…just go without-"

"And leave you? No." Sam watched her as she slowly made her way up the staircase.

She sighed: getting up to the third floor with an injured leg? Not fun… "Well, you're here. Let's go, shall we?" Nodoka nodded, Sam walking alongside her as she limped her way to the classroom.

"…Why are you walking with me? I'll be fine…" Nodoka asked, Sam smiling only a little.

"Do I need a reason to help someone?" Sam raised an eyebrow, Nodoka sighing.

"You could just go back to class…"

"But I choose not to. Would you have a person beside you, while walking these halls?" She thought about it for a moment…

"…_I'm alone here…usually, I'm only with Cosmos…but him…he's different than the others. Walking alone…I don't show it, but…it's kind of sad."_ Nodoka thought, turning to Sam.

"…I guess not." She said, Sam nodding.

"Let's hurry: the others might worry." Sam said, Nodoka nodding in agreement.

She wasn't limping as much, making it faster for the duo to return. "Nodoka Misaki! Sam! Where have you-"

"She fell on the way here, I was helping her. She was practically limping…"

"Excuses, excuses…fine, I'll let you off."

"Thank you." The duo returned to their seats, Sam not even paying attention to the teacher's work or Rikku's questioning about Nodoka, only staring at the hedgehog as she attentively cared for her leg.

The bell had rung, Sam's ears perking up as he packed and left the room. "…"

"Stop staring at my friend and let's go!" Cosmos said, dragging him by the ear lightly.

"Ow, ow…hey…no need for that." The duo began to walk to the next class.

"Can you at least stop staring at Nodoka like she's the most interesting thing in your life?!"

"…" By the look on Sam's face, Cosmos was pretty much at the state of pleading.

"Please don't tell me, I'll do anything, just don't say it…"

"…I think I might-"

"Oh, not again! Look, you don't have a chance. She's-"

"Hot, nice…just a bit shy, is all." Cosmos sighed at that statement.

"…Tell you what. If you happen to get a date with her, let me know. I'd really, REALLY like to see you succeed."

"And why is that?"

"Because most of the guys that have asked out Nodoka? They've been rejected. Dumped. Only watching the SS Nodoka sail off, and-hey!" Sam was walking up to Nodoka, a small blush creeping onto her face.

"Hey, Nodoka."

"…Hi." Nodoka blushed harder when Sam placed a hand on her shoulder.

"…I know this is kinda sudden…but I was wondering…"

"If you wanted to hang out?" The duo said in unison, the duo blushing.

"…Sure." Nodoka said, Cosmos' face in disbelief.

Sam walked back triumphantly, Cosmos now just about to slap him. "What?! How did you…"

"It's just me, I guess." Sam smiled, Nodoka walking up to him.

She began to hug the hedgehog, Cosmos just repressing the one statement most people would think in this situation: What the heck?! The teacher then came, seeing Nodoka hug Sam, he merely scoffed. "How much did you pay her?"

"None."

"Really…" The teacher looked at Nodoka, who was blushing.

"…Well, good luck with that…I haven't seen you here, you need to fill-"

"A Delaney Card, I know." Sam got out his pen, and sighed.

He was given the card, he did what he needed, and entered the room before the late bell, Nodoka still embracing the hedgehog, he merely pat her on the head before she finally let go…in front of everyone in the class. Excitement was heard from the people in the class, in the form of 'Ooh' and 'Whoa…' before Nodoka took her seat. "You can sit next to…Tails, arise." The kitsune did so, Sam nodding as he walked over.

"…_Why did Nodoka just fall for him…It's not like her to just…"_ Cosmos wondered, tapping Nodoka on the shoulder.

"…Why'd you-"

"…" She just kept staring at Sam, who was trying not to stare back…but couldn't help himself.

"Are you seriously in-"

"I might be, I might not…" Nodoka cut her off, Cosmos raising an eyebrow.

"What, are you jealous? Don't you have-"

"Ken and I parted ways during the winter break."

"You aren't even in contact?"

"…He was a pickpocket and a gold digger. Neglect to mention he stared more at my cleavage than my face…" Cosmos said, trying to suppress the times of old…

"But I'm kind of surprised. The first day, and already…"

"He's a good person…I know it. I invited him to our club, actually."

"…And?"

"He said he'd check it out." Cosmos smirked: only two members, including herself, and another one arrives.

"Alright."

* * *

"How'd it go with Nodoka?"

"Lucky guess…It went well."

"Although…I still can't manage how you can just talk to her. I mean…she's just so-"

"Beautiful…"

"Wait, what?"

"Miles Prower, would you like to write the definitions for the words on the board, if you have enough time to talk?" His eyes darted across the board, and he nodded.

"Yes, sir." He quickly wrote the definitions…well, the ones he could reach: he flew with his tails to get the rest, and sat back down.

"…That's a rather…unique ability, you have."

"I used to be made fun of for it…but it's pretty helpful." Tails smiled, the teacher looking at the board in slight disbelief.

"You're quite the scholar, too."

"With a IQ of near 300, trust me, I'm only here for my age."

"I believe you well enough." Sam chuckled at the teacher, who was frantically trying to find one error in the kitsune's definitions, but failing horribly, he sighed.

"Actually…I've graduated from here. Only reason I'm here is because of Sonic: He's still in school because…well, he just started late."

"If you're really 300 IQ, then why not teach him?"

"He's like the wind…always moving around, slipping away from my grasp. Ironic how he can save the world…but he's still in school." Tails chuckled as he looked at the cobalt hedgehog, who was currently being scolded for placing his feet on a person's desk.

"Don't do that! It's rude, don't you know!"

"I know, I know…doesn't mean I follow." Sonic jokingly said, the teacher's face practically having steam coming out of his ears as he grabbed Sonic's arm.

"That is IT, Sonic Hedgehog! You are coming with me to the Office, and-"

"OBJECTION!" The people looked at Sam, pointing a finger to the teacher.

"…Just because it's rude, doesn't mean that you have to force him to go. Neglect to mention, insubordination is only a punishment of suspension, and it varies on what the crime was. Therefore, going by that, the crime he committed wasn't exactly much, and even so, you can always just let him go. It's only a table."

"No! Every table must be and is clean! Clean, I say!"

"…Really? There's clear evidence contradicting that statement." Sam folded his arms, smirking.

"Well then show it!" Sam pointed to Tails' table, which had graffiti on it.

"That's completely-"

"Illogical? I think not. Tell me now, Prosecutor…Is every table in here completely clean?!" The teacher merely winced, Sam scoffing.

"That proves nothing! I want to place him in the Office so that he can get-"

"Suspended, I figured. By the way things are brought to light now, even if Sonic placed his feet on the table, it wouldn't matter! A table's already dirty!" A raven was observing the incident, and was jotting something down on paper, Sam looking at the raven, she quickly placed his paper in her pocket.

"…Fine, fine…" The teacher let go of Sonic's arm, the hedgehog smirking.

"Well then…let's continue with the lesson." The teacher sighed, and proceeded to write on the board…

_

* * *

_

30 minutes later

* * *

"Well, class is dismissed." The bell rung, the people leaving, minus Sam and Tails.

"That took some courage to do, standing up for Sonic like that."

"Courage? I hardly think so. More like…meh. Forget i-"

"Smile for the camera!" The raven from before pulled out a camera from her pocket, taking a picture of Sam, a shocked expression on his face.

"…Wait, what?"

"The passion in your eyes, your argument and your pursuit for the truth…The name's Rae Vent."

"Oh, har har…Rae Vent, raven…very funny."

"I'm serious." She wore glasses, a black dress with a while outline, and it was frilled at the ends along with black boots.

"…So you are. Well, I've gotta go to my class…"

"We're in the same class, y'know…anywho, I'm in the Mock Trial and Video Clubs. Join if you want!" She walked away from the duo, Sam sighing.

"…Awkward…let's go to…where do we need to go?"

"To Foreign Language…Spainish, it seems."

"…Ah…Well, let's go." The duo walked there, entering to find that the teacher wasn't there.

"Well…she's not here."

"A substitute?"

"Possibly, I guess." Tails shrugged, a near bald human entering.

"Professor Pickle!"

"Ah, Tails. Good to see you!"

"You're a teacher here?"

"After the Gaia incident, I decided to settle down a little. How have things been?"

"It's been better than I wished it to be."

"Ah…it's been the same for me as well…" Pickle merely sat, watching the students.

"…How uncivilized these students are!" Pickle abruptly said, looking at Sonic, his feet on a table.

"…Well, that's Sonic for you." Tails said, Pickle sighing…

_

* * *

_

One Period Later

* * *

"Class is dismissed." The class went out, although not before Tails saying a goodbye to Pickle.

"…Alright…where do we go?" Sam asked, looking at his schedule.

"…Science, English, Foreign Language…and now we have-"

"Lunch." Cosmos cut him off, leading him the arm to the cafeteria in the basement.

"…No need to drag me along…" Sam said, sitting down next to Cosmos and Nodoka.

"You need an ID card in order to get your lunch…you'll probably get one tomorrow." Nodoka rose to get her lunch, waiting in line.

"…How'd you manage to get with her? Seriously, what happened between you two!?"

"Something happened."

"Would you like to share what happened?!" Cosmos angrily asked, Sam chuckling.

"I'd rather you ask Nodoka. After all…it was quite…interesting. I'll tell my side after she tells hers." Sam said, Cosmos growling in slight irritation: she wanted to know what was going on, dang it!

Although, her perception was on her side. "Alright…give me at the very least, a recollection of events."

"We met, talked, walked…nothing much." Sam began to sweat, Cosmos' eyes trailing to his face.

"Nothing much? Then why are you concealing it?"

"Meh, I figured you'd ask Nodoka." The hedgehog began to sweat buckets, Cosmos smirking.

"But I haven't. Sweat much, Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"The moment you mentioned Nodoka, you started to sweat buckets. I'm curious to figure out why, hmm?" Cosmos smiled, Sam gripping his fist rather tightly.

"Nothing happened, I swear!"

"But something did…and I think I can prove it!" Sam took out her club's card, pointing to Sam.

"TAKE THAT! She invited you to her club…and she must have given you one of these, didn't she? And something must've happened then!" Sam merely remained quiet, the cat smiling.

"…Agh!" Sam winced for a second, then reverted to his calmer state.

"You still can't prove anything." Cosmos sighed, thinking.

"Where were you when she gave you the card?"

"Near some stairs, nearing the bathroom."

"…I think I have an idea of what happened…and this mere fact shows what!" She thought for only a moment, Sam smirking.

"TAKE THAT! You muttered something as you were grabbing the pass…I happened to notice it was pink as well."

"That has nothing to do with the situation at hand!"

"It wouldn't…except that the passes for the bathrooms are color-coded!" Sam winced once more, the hedgehog trying to keep his cool.

"…Still nothing!"

"Really…you said you were near some stairs…noticing how you tend to rush through the halls, I think I know what happened…" She imagined the scenario, Sam rushing down the stairs.

"…You went down the stairs…and knowing you were near the stairs, you couldn't have gone to the bathroom, looking at your current state." Sam was trying to suppress his floodgate, trying to hold it in.

"Nodoka comes by as you start to rush, and you bump her down. Knowing the passes you each had weren't of your gender, you swapped. Apparantly, Nodoka was hurt before, during, or after the incident. So she had a leg injury…and even now, I know this: you aren't afraid to help her, thus creating a moment!"

"…Heh…heh heh heh…" Sam clutched his head tightly, the hedgehog pretty much cracking.

"AAAARGH!" Sam rested his head on the table, Cosmos smirking.

"…That is all." Cosmos helping the hedgehog lift his face up, the hedgehog sighing.

"I'll admit, you're quite perceptive, and you can place part to part."

"Thanks. Nodoka should speak a lot easier than I." Sam smiled, Nodoka coming back.

"…Cosmos, are you ready? C'mon." Nodoka said, most of the boys on the line staring at her, mesmerized by…well, her overall.

"Hey, hey…back off." Sam said, rising from his seat, the males just looking at him.

"…And what are you going to do? You can't do a single thing, punk!" A chocolate fox cockily said, walking up to Nodoka, placing an arm around her.

"…Get your arm off of her…" Sam said, his anger growing.

"And what can you do…not a single thing in the world can make me stop. After all, she's just too cute to pass by…" The fox merely placed a gloved hand on her shoulder, Sam's rage reaching a boiling point.

"…Really? You've got to be joking…" His fur color began to change to red, Cosmos and Nodoka looking at the hedgehog.

"I've had a lot of people at my old school, y'know. Arrogant, rude…and just plain uncivilized…nothing but trash, the lot of them." Sam summoned a yellow sword gauntlet type weapon merging with his hand, Cosmos' eyes widening.

"Oh yeah? And what about-" The fox was cut off, the weapon's tip on his throat.

"…Let go. Now." He complied, literally rushing back to his seat.

"…I heard this was one of those rumble schools. Y'know…where they don't mind if students fight, as long as it's unheard of outside? Trust me…" He pointed the weapon to the fox, who was merely trembling.

"…If you want to fight me…rest assured…there won't be any survivors left to even spread a rumor." Sam declared, his fur's color returning to normal, his weapon dissipating.

The males merely had a look of fear as he returned to his seat, Cosmos and Nodoka looking at him. _"…That was…strange. What was that?"_ Cosmos thought, lost in thought.

"Cosmos, are you…"

"…It's nothing. C'mon, let's go." She hastily walked to the lunch line, practically reduced by two thirds from Sam's little outburst…

_

* * *

_

After School

* * *

"…Well, school's over. The club room's in…332." Sam ran up there, Cosmos and Nodoka eagerly waiting for him.

"What took so long?"

"Nothing much." Sam said, entering the room, only to find a table with five chairs, a laptop, stove and oven, along with pots, pans, and griddles. They also had a piano…

"…Well…let's get started. First off…what WAS that ability of yours?" Cosmos asked, Nodoka sighing as she closed the door.

"…I can answer that. Sam…you're familiar with Soul, aren't you?"

"You figured it out, huh?"

"…No, it's because I have one of my own."

"Really?!" Cosmos asked, Nodoka nodding.

"…I didn't want to show it to anyone…but I guess I can trust you two. Juuchi!" Nodoka swiped her hand to the side, a green sword gauntlet type weapon merging with her hand.

"Whoa…" Cosmos looked at it in awe, Sam chuckling.

"Chiharu!" Sam did the same, his weapon appearing as well.

"Wait, wait…what's going on!?"

"…These are Soulbends, a merging of a person's soul with one of the departed. Not exactly a weapon…" Nodoka threw her Soulbend in the air, a green hedgehog with red eyes wearing a sliver dress, as well as gloves and Soap Shoes suddenly appearing.

"But a friend as well."

"Why'd you keep me just staying in your Soul?!" Juuchi asked, Nodoka sighing.

"…You know as well as I do that I can't reveal you to the public! I'll be looked upon as-"

"A freak?" Sam asked, forlornly looking down.

"…I should know. I did it out of anger in my old school, people merely made fun of me…despite that anyone can gain one." Sam said, Nodoka placing a hand on Sam's shoulder.

Suddenly, Rikku came to the door, knocking. "Who is it?" Nodoka asked, Sam recognizing that voice.

"…It's Rikku, from your class! I want to join!" The vixen rapidly knocked on the door, Sam sighing and opening it.

"Here's your-whoa. What's going on…?" Sam and Nodoka sighed…

"…It's going to be a long six months…" Sam said to himself, explaining the situation…

* * *

Well, to the start of a new adventure! I chose to type a new story for a bit of variety, and just for the fact that…well, heck…I just seem rather serious in the Vengeance Quartet, so I may as well lighten up here, no? Also…this is the reason why I haven't posted a chapter of PtD, DtD…but 14 pages is the most I've written, I'm sure. So…I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did typing, R&R, I'll see you next! Oh...and before I forget, Nodoka's last name is in Japanese. So, here's a Definition.

Misaki- Translates to 'Beautiful, Blossom'. So her fully translated name would translate to: 'Quiet, beautiful, blossom.'

~ADarknessInHeaven

Aka: Sam


	2. Of Skyes and Soulbends

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Oh, and Rikku belongs to RikkuMcClowFox on Fanfiction. (Or Slashin' Azriel Hacke on FictionPress.)**

**Bit. Trip. BEAT. belongs to…well, whoever it belongs to.**** I think it's AKSYS Games.**

**I don't own the Wii, either. That's Nintendo's.**

**Requiem For a Dream would belong to Cliff Mansell.**

**Now that all that's done with, on with the show!**

* * *

Of Skyes and Soulbends

Sam lazily got off of his bed as his cell phone's alarm rang, the hedgehog sighing as he stopped the alarm. "…Freaking alarm…" He stretched, yawning.

"…Dad's not home…how expectant. Mom's out…like usual, so I guess I'll just make something myself." He quickly put on his gloves and walked to the kitchen, pulling out eggs from the refrigerator.

"Eggs…Bacon…Nodoka's looking at me through my window…wait, what?!" Sam looked out the window, Nodoka looking at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to help out with what you were doing."

"It's 9:00, Nodoka…"

"And I'm all set." The hedgehog sighed, looking around.

"…Fine, I'll let you in." He quickly placed the eggs on the table and went to the door, Nodoka smiling.

"When will you just leave me be…"

"I won't…not really." Nodoka replied as she placed her bookbag on the floor, Sam sighing.

"…Ooh, you're making breakfast?"

"What of it? Hey, I need to eat."

"…I haven't eaten, y'know…" Sam's face turned into a 'You've got to be kidding…' expression, Nodoka smiling.

"Fine, I'll make you something…" Sam walked to the kitchen, swiftly cracking four eggs and placing it in a bowl.

He then took out green and red peppers, along with some mushrooms and sausage. He threw the objects up into the air, summoning Chiharu and swiftly cutting them into small slices. "Showoff."

"Hey, I'm the one cooking."

"…Where are your parents?"

"Dad's working, and Mom…well, she's a gambler. Obsessed."

"…Ouch."

"Yeah…I'm usually home alone." Sam said, Nodoka watching as he took a whisk, whisking the eggs.

"…That should be good." Sam stopped after a minute or two, dumping the sliced objects in the eggs, whisking it further.

"…Allergic to anything?"

"Nah…"

"Good." Sam scooped up some white rice from an electric rice cooker, placing it onto a plate.

"Alright…now for the cooking…" He fired up a pan, placing it on the stove, and olive oil on the pan.

He moved the pan, and then merely placed the mixture of ingredients onto the heated pan. "…Some rice…" He placed some more rice on a plate, and brought out ketchup and hot sauce.

"Just mix this…" Sam took a spoon and a bowl, placing much more ketchup than the sauce, and began to quickly mix the sauces together, smelling the aroma. "Perfect." Sam said, Nodoka clapping.

"…And I'm just going to play a little game while the omelet's cooking…"

"Hey, don't you have to-"

"Watch the food? Nah…I've done this a LOT." He went to his room, grabbing a remote.

"Just go to here…and let the chaos begin." Sam said, tilting the remote on it's side.

"It's addictive…too bad I'm stuck on the second level." Sam said, tilting the remote up and down rapidly.

"…This is like Pong, but on steroids!" Nodoka said, watching in awe.

"More or less. It's all patterns. Here…you just go up and down…and up…and down…" Sam said, then pausing.

"Well, the omelet's done on that side…" Sam said, flipping it with a spatula.

"Mind if I try the game?"

"Nah, go on ahead." Nodoka picked up the controller, and placed the wrist strap on.

She tilted the remote precisely, hitting the Pong-esque balls in time to the music… "…This is-"

"Easy? Just wait." She shrugged, now widening her eyes as the balls increased in speed, and they now started to bounce off of the walls frantically…worse, there were TONS of them.

"Crud, crud, crud, crud…" She was panicking and her leg shaking, making her unable to control the paddle on the left without it erratically moving.

A couple of minutes passed, Nodoka now sweating from anxiety and Sam basically done with both their breakfasts. "…Omelet Rice is read-"

"Dang it!" Sam smirked, looking at Nodoka, who threw the controller down in frustration.

"So close…" Sam picked up the controller, looking at the screen.

"Here's the Omelet Rice, a omelet on top of white rice, topped with some sweet and spicy sauce." Sam said, Nodoka having a taste of the Omelet Rice, her face enlightening.

"That's some good food!"

"No, that'd be my mom's cooking skills. Or rather, the rare times she comes home to cook and eat, and I watch." Sam chuckled as they dug into their plates…

"…I was pretty close on that level."

"Each one is fifteen minutes…trust me, I doubt we'd get past one without being late to school." Suddenly, Nodoka's eyes practically shone as she grinned.

"…Okay then…Nodoka, what's the matter n-"

"I just realized what'd be perfect for the club!"

"…Don't tell me it's-"

"It is. After the club's meeting today, we're going to get a T.V., and a Wii with all the stuff…" Nodoka said, eating quickly.

"…You were rather hungry, weren't you?" The regimental hedgehog simply nodded, and having finished her meal, she placed the plate in the sink.

"Thanks for the meal."

"No problem." Sam was nearly done with his Omelet Rice himself, Nodoka yawning.

She walked away into the bathroom, pulling out a small vial of mouthwash. Small, but quite potent. She used it, and after a bit, spat it out into the sink. "Minty fresh." Nodoka muttered, walking out of the bathroom, although not before turning on the water quickly to rinse out the mouthwash, then turning it off.

"…If I may…" Sam asked as Nodoka walked out of the bathroom, blushing.

"Thank you." Sam brushed his teeth quickly, used mouthwash, and flossed.

"…It's 9:45. School starts at 10:30, if I'm not mistaken. From my house, we have 30 minutes by walking. Running, assuming that you can run at my speed, is 10 minutes."

"Assuming? I know." Nodoka cockily said, Sam placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm pretty fast. You sure?"

"Want to make that a race, then?"

"Fine." Sam turned off his Wii, along with his T.V., and placed his Soap Shoes on, along with his bookbag.

"…You might regret this." She wore her bookbag, following him outside as he locked the door with his key.

"And why is that?"

"…Trust me, you will." Sam walked onto the sidewalk, stretching.

"Alright then…" Nodoka stood beside him, stretching as well.

"…On three. One…two…three!" The duo rushed forward in blurs of black, green and regimental, almost running over a red hedgehog, wearing a white blouse and trousers, as well as having a bookbag.

"…School doesn't even start yet…why the heck are they rushing?" The hedgehog merely sighed as she continued to walk, looking at the blurs rather oddly.

"Not yet!" Sam rushed faster, as did Nodoka, the duo tiring due to their bookbags.

Within a couple of minutes, the duo stopped, merely walking due to exhaustion. "…Our bags…got in the way…" Sam said in-between gasps of air.

"…I'll admit…you're fast…" Nodoka said, Sam chuckling.

"Told you so…" Sam said, taking off his bookbag and stretching.

"The school's right there…shall we?" Nodoka said, Sam raising an eyebrow.

"What are we going to do there, anyhow?"

"…Any clubs are allowed entry into the school, before and after, to work on their activities."

"…So we're just going to hang out there?"

"Yup." Sam sighed, but then nodded.

"Alright, let's go." Sam and Nodoka rushed in, and up to the third floor they went.

"…Well, we're here. Shall we-hello, there."

"Hey." Rikku and Cosmos said in unison, the vixen on the computer.

"What are you doing…" Nodoka peered at the screen, quickly taking the mouse.

"Hey! I was reading that!"

"Rikku! You know that you can't look up information on…well, the Soulbends! What if it was leaked onto the school's computers?! I'd be a mockery!" Nodoka quickly said, letting go of the mouse.

"Tch. Don't worry…I'm good with technology. Trust me, nothing's going to get spread…" Rikku smirked as Nodoka clutched her head with worry.

"Don't worry…she says she's good with the stuff, just relax." Sam pat Nodoka lightly on the back, the regimental hedgehog nodding.

"…Whoa…hold it. You're the new kid…and you managed to get her to calm down, neglect to mention even lay a finger on her?"

"What can I say…I just have my ways." Sam said, chuckling.

"This girl barely speaks during classes, and you get her to…wow." Rikku said, smiling.

"I'm happy for you two…honestly. Just tell me when your date's going to be: Tails and I will be there."

"…You two are going out?" Sam asked, Rikku nodding.

"After a bit of an adventure…we decided to crank it up." Rikku smirked, Sam chuckling.

"…You two'll look good, I'll admit." Sam said, Rikku sighing.

"And now your time is done…if you may get off the computer?" Cosmos said, Rikku moaning.

"Aww…c'mon, I just was getting to a good part!"

"…It's time. C'mon…"

"Neh…" Rikku got off as Cosmos happily sat on the seat.

Sam eyed the piano, playing Requiem For a Dream. "…No need to play emo music."

"It isn't emo! It's epic!"

"…It sounds emo in that key."

"It's supposed to be an epic, struggling song!"

"EMO!"

"EPIC!"

"SHUT UP!" Nodoka said in slight frustration, the duo looking at her as she began to cough, the hedgehog tearing due to vocal strain.

"…Nodoka, you alright?"

"I'm fine…just a bit strained, is all." Nodoka clutched her head, pressing it to the table.

"…Emo."

"Epic."

"Shut up."

"Emo!"

"Epic!"

"Shut up!"

"IT IS EMO."

"IT IS EPIC."

"You both can just shut up and deal with it like civil beings! Jeez!" Cosmos said, Nodoka giving a thumbs up to Cosmos.

"Thank you."

"…Fine. I'll play something else…" He began to play a rather depressing song, Rikku groaning.

"Emo."

"Now THAT'S emo!" Sam said, chuckling.

"Play something at least a bit cheerful…" The hedgehog nodded, playing Chopsticks.

"Too simplistic!"

"You wanted cheerful, you got it." Sam said, shrugging.

"…I still wonder…why'd you join here…Rikku, was it?" Sam looked at the vixen, playing with her hair.

"I was bored, and when you did that thing at lunch…" Sam's fur began to glow red, Rikku clapping.

"That, and the Soulbend thing, I wanted to know what happened!" Rikku said, his fur returning to normal.

"Chiharu!" Sam threw Chiharu in the air, a yellow hedgehog wearing gloves and Soap Shoes landing.

"Yo. What's up?" Chiharu asked, looking around.

"…This isn't our school, is it?" Sam nodded, Chiharu sighing.

"We moved, remember?"

"Well EXCUSE ME, I've been inside of you for so long, that I forgot!"

"…Sorry." Sam said, Chiharu stretching.

"It's good to be back out. Oh, and let me scan…PLEASE…" Chiharu pleaded, Sam sighing.

"…Fine, search for some new friends…" Chiharu turned into a ball of yellow light, entering and exiting the people around Sam quickly, stopping at Nodoka.

"…What is he going to do with Juuchi?" Sam backed away slightly, raising his hands in mock defense.

"Hey, hey…what he does in there with Juuchi isn't my business." Two balls, yellow and green, emerged from Nodoka.

They turned into Chiharu and Juuchi, Sam smirking. "…So you've found a friend?"

"More than a friend."

"No way, man…"

"Way." Sam high fived Chiharu, Juuchi blushing.

"Even your Soulbends are together…fated couple." Cosmos said, Nodoka blushing.

"…Enjoy the moment…" Sam muttered, when suddenly, the red hedgehog from earlier burst into the room.

"Alright, what's going on?!" Sam and the others looked at her oddly, the hedgehog backing away.

"…What are you talking about? What, you want to join this club?"

"I heard about the Soulbends and everything else! Don't lie! Now tell me…what's going on?!" The hedgehog asked, Sam backing away.

"…So now you know, huh…Chiharu, scan her!" Chiharu turned into his ball form, and went inside of the hedgehog, quickly coming back out.

"…Nothing…" Chiharu said, Sam quickly nodding before looking at the hedgehog.

"So you know of Soulbends now…all we ask of you, is to keep it secret, capice?" Sam said, the hedgehog sighing.

"…Fine. Now answer this: what are you doing here so early?!"

"Any club members are allowed entry into the school for the club during the hours of 8:30, all the way up to 5:00." Nodoka said, throwing a card at the hedgehog.

"…The Anything Club? That's-"

"Vague, I know."

"…Hey…aren't you that new kid, Sam?"

"What of it?"

"…The name's Skye. I'm in your class, y'know."

"Good to meet you." Sam stuck out a hand, Skye merely walking up to Chiharu.

"You must be Chiharu, am I right?"

"And if I am?"

"…You're a Soulbend?"

"…" Chiharu merely turned into ball form, merging with his hand, and forming the blade form.

"Does this answer your question?" Sam asked, pointing Chiharu at Skye.

"I've seen that before…during lunch, right?"

"So I kinda went berserk…"

"Kinda?" Skye raised an eyebrow, Sam chuckling.

"…So I went berserk and summoned Chiharu. Nothing much."

"Except that you've caused controversy across the school that you and Nodoka are going out, and you're incredibly protective of her."

"What!?" Sam and Nodoka said in unison, then blushing.

"Yeah…you've gotten yourself in a real mess…" Skye said, Sam about to attack her, when suddenly, her eyes and hand began to glow purple, as Sam was stopped by the same purple glow surrounding him.

"…Look. You've gotten yourself into this mess…it doesn't mean I won't help you out of it. I'll speak the truth to the public, and before you know it, things will be back to normal." Sam calmed down as she released the purple glow, her eyes and hand reverting to normal, as well as Sam regaining his mobility.

"…There's no 'normal' in this world, y'know."

"What do you mean?"

"…Say a madman runs across the street, gun in hand. To most people, he'd seem like a 'madman'. To himself, he's probably 'normal'. Catch my drift?" Sam asked, Skye sighing.

"…Yeah, yeah…So things will be back to 'normal' in no time, alright?"

"…Fine…" Sam said, Rikku rising from her seat.

"I'll help too!"

"Same here!" Cosmos said, Sam nodding.

"…Thanks. I…well, I'm not exactly sure they'll believe me if I try to persuade them: after all, it was my doing that got me into this, and they'll just think I'm denying the truth. So in any case, Nodoka and I will-"

"Don't speak for me. I intend to try and fix this as well, y'know." Nodoka spoke, looking at the time.

"…School's going to start in five minutes. We should get going." Nodoka turned off the computer, a disappointed Cosmos nodding.

The group walked back to the class, Sam looking at Skye. _"That ability…I'm not sure if it's a Soulbend or not…what IS that?"_ Sam pondered, before stopping in front of their homeroom.

"…Wait…why are your quills tied up together? Here, let me-"

"I like my quills like this…" Skye said, Rikku backing away.

"Fine, fine…" Rikku sighed as she heard the bell ring, a crowd of people just bursting out the classroom, knocking Sam faster than he could realize that a crowd of people was rushing out of the room.

"…Ow…" Sam got up after the people were done rushing out, entering his homeroom.

"…I heard you caused quite the ruckus during lunch." Sam turned to face his homeroom teacher, sighing.

"Alright, what'd you hear…"

"I heard-"

"Nodoka and I aren't going out, I may be protective, but not over the top." Sam quickly said, the teacher sighing.

"Anything wrong?"

"Nothing…just that I'd have to tell the other teach-" Sam merely face palmed, going to his seat, and resting his head on the table as people watched him.

"…It's going to be a LONG day…" Sam muttered, Nodoka sighing.

* * *

…The next chapter…well, you'll know what to expect. School…and oh, boy…one rumor can spread. QUICKLY. So Bit. Trip. BEAT. (aside from school and life in general) is what's been keeping me so long from my fiction. It's like…an addiction. When I'm trying to do my homework, a sudden image of pong pops up, and I think of Bit. Trip. BEAT. I try to resist…and I do painfully. I'll admit…Descent is TOUGH. BRUTAL…and it's not the last level…yeah, I imagined Sam and Nodoka playing Bit. Trip. BEAT, so it seemed like a funny idea. Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did typing, R&R, I'll see you next!

~ADarknessInHeaven

Aka: Sam


	3. The Darkness of Stars

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Oh, and Rikku belongs to RikkuMcClowFox on Fanfiction. (Or Slashin' Azriel Hacke on FictionPress.)**

**Skye belongs to Buriezu za Vampire (Domo for allowing me to use her, and sorry for not placing this earlier).**

**Star(light) belongs to Starlightlovesya123 (I thank you as well. Heck, it was both your requests…and I'm more than glad to accept any OCs into here. 21 more, if I'm not mistaken.)**

'**Another Day' belongs to RENT and its writers and songwriters, and everyone else on the crew. As awesome as it is, I don't own it.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

The Darkness of Stars

"Outta the way!" Sam rushed to his next class quickly, Nodoka and the others quickly following him.

"We're here…" Sam quickly halted, entering the room.

"Greatest apologies for our-" Sam looked at a note on the door, and read it aloud.

"Period nine, please go to the auditorium."

"We're period nine. Let's go." Sonic rushed downstairs, Sam and the others quickly following.

They entered the auditorium; a rather large room having a majestic feel with its banners and slanted floor, it made Sam feel as though he was in a living painting. People were up in front of the auditorium, people from Sam's class. "…Hey, it's the two lo-"

"They aren't going out! Well, at least not yet." That last sentence Rikku muttered, but Sam hearing it, he gave her a light punch to the arm.

"…Thanks for the support." Rikku chuckled.

"No problem." The group sat down as a woman began to take attendance.

Her outfit was basically what one would only describe as a deadly lawyer's suit, and her eyes razor sharp. Her glasses were quite edgy, and her crimson hair was just below her shoulders. "…Who IS that? She looks like a character out of-"

"…Chilakis. Trust me on this, Sam: you are going to grow to hate her."

"Oh, is this a new student? I'm Ms. Chilakis."

"No, you'd be the teacher of ever-lasting annoyance and boredom." Rikku said, Chilakis' face turning red with rage.

"What was that?!"

"…Do I need to break it up in parts? Okay. No…which means I disagree with you… you'd be, that is, you would be abbreviated…the teacher of…the teacher is one who watches over a class…ever-lasting…eternal, or ongoing…annoyance, you get us all annoyed to no end…and boredom, you make us bored to no end. Does that answer your question?"

"YES!"

"…Do I need to break it up any more?"

"NO!"

"Then you can stop being so angry."

"I AM NOT!"

"…Your screaming says otherwise." Sam added, Rikku chuckling.

"What was that?!"

"…My, my…you really have quite the temper. Alright, I'll break it up…" He cleared his throat, and continued.

"Your…that is, your very own…screaming, a verbal expression of rage or passion…says otherwise, meaning that it isn't. Any other break downs, aside from your own?" Sam smirked, the teacher going into a rage which could only be described as a living banshee's wail of rage, frustration, and downright need of anger management consolation.

"What's going on?!" A rather portly man walked into the room, wearing a toupee and a suit, along with dress shoes.

"…She's gone mad again."

"I AM NOT MAD! THESE STUDENTS REFUSE TO SHUT UP!"

"Now, now…One of them is new, and the other I know wouldn't cause any harm. Look at the two of them…" Sam wrapped an arm around Rikku, smirking while Rikku did a thumbs up.

"…They're fine!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! THESE TWO CAUSED ME TO GO-"

"Mad? You're contradicting yourself." Sam said, the teacher looking at him with a stare so vicious, so vile, Sam would've fainted had he not been onto something.

"NO I AM NOT! I AM NOT MAD!"

"…But you just said:" Sam cleared his throat, and imitated Chilakis.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! THESE TWO CAUSED ME TO GO-And that's the part where I cut you off. You were about to say 'mad', but couldn't. You say you aren't mad, then say you are? Clearly, a contradiction within your 'testimony'!" Sam smirked as he folded his arms, the class cheering.

"Well, Chilakis, you can go to the lounge for a while. I'll be supervising this class."

"NO! NO I WILL N-" She broke off into an inaudible rage, and grabbed Rikku.

"Rikku!" Sam said, the teacher shaking her quite hard.

Tails merely flew to Chilakis, pried Rikku off of her grip, and flew back to his seat with Rikku, who ruffled Tails' fur. "You little!" She grabbed Sam, still staying calm.

"…Little what? Aww, you're afraid to actually do someth-Oof!" Sam was then kicked in the shin, holding in the pain.

Sam then summoned Chiharu and cut the lethal business suit by twitching his hand, Chilakis shaking the hedgehog uncontrollably. "THIS IS ILLOGICAL! I SPENT-"

"A minute at the antique store for those tacky clothes!" The class laughed, and the man breaking the two apart, he walked her out of the room, as she started to froth at the mouth.

"Heh…that was kinda fun." Rikku high fived him as he sat down, a smirk on his face.

He saw from the corner of his eye, a certain raven writing on her notepad once more. "…I have the odd feeling that this'll be spread somehow…" Sam sighed, and he then perked up.

"Oh, and speaking of spread..." Sam cleared his throat, quickly going to the stage and grabbing a microphone.

"If I may have your-this isn't on, is it?" Sam checked a small switch, and chuckled before flicking it to the 'on' position.

"...If I may have your attention." Sam said, the class not even responding to the hedgehog, he sighed.

"…_I need something that'll captivate them…something that they all know…uhh…uhh…just think of something quick before I lose them…uhh…I got it!"_

"For all the people who like to spread rumors, this would be my answer to the recent rumor that I like Nodoka." He gave a small pause, before singing, getting the tune in his head.

"_Who do you think you are?__ B__arging in on me and my guitar__? L__ittle girl__,__ hey__, t__he door is that wa__y, y__ou better go__: __you know__ t__he fire's out anyway__.__ Take your powder__, __take your candle__.__ Your sweet whisper  
I just can't handle__!__ Well take your hair in the moonlight__,__y__our brown eyes__, g__oodbye, goodnight__!"_ Sam finally stopped, the people just clapping.

"…And yes, I just 'broke up' with her by a Broadway song." Sam placed the microphone back on its stand, quickly walking back to his seat.

"Nice voice." Nodoka commented, Sam merely scoffing.

"…Out of curiosity…can you try singing part of Mimi's part?" Nodoka blushed, and nodded.

"_I feel kinda guilty for my curiosity…"_ Sam thought as she began to sing…

"…_The heart may freeze…or it can burn…The pain will ease…if I can learn…There is no future…there is no past…__I live this moment as…my last…__"_ Sam applauded the hedgehog as she blushed, slightly out of breath.

"A bit too high?"

"Nah…I'm fine." Sam nodded, relaxing in his chair.

"You! Come over here!" The man from before was on the stage, Sam nodding.

"You called, sir?"

"Please, call me Jones. Principal Jones. I saw your little 'act' yesterday, and what you did today." Sam merely flinched, but calmed down.

"…I think you'd be perfect for our Law class, as well as our Self Defense classes." The hedgehog merely chuckled, rubbing his nose.

"…I'd do a demonstration…but to be in it? Thanks, but no thanks. I'm kinda busy with my studies and all…"

"Understandable. Oh, and I heard you managed to get a little friend…"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Sam announced, the principal chuckling.

"Usually, it's her who'd say that. But fine…"

"Wait…can I go into your office for a second?" The principal was a bit shocked…but he complied.

Sam walked across the auditorium, into a hallway, following the principal. The principal opened the door to his office, and nodded. "Well, here you are."

"Thank you…" Sam quickly grabbed a microphone like object, and pressed a button, holding it down.

"Attention all students and staff: Sam is not going out with Nodoka. I repeat, Sam is not going out with Nodoka. Thank you." He let go of the microphone like object, and stopped holding the button.

"Just needed to clarify." Sam rushed out of the room, the principal chuckling.

"Heh. Kids…"

* * *

"…Well, that was rather e-" Sam bumped into a yellow hedgehog, her quills straightened and wearing a purple off the shoulder shirt and denim jeans.

"Greatest apolog-"

"…Sorry."

"Here, allow me." Sam grabbed her pass, handing it to her as she got up.

"Thanks. You're the guy from Rent…Sam, was it?" Sam chuckled as she said that, sighing.

"Yeah…but I'm not from the Broadway. I just know the lyrics to a song. And by that, you're in my class, aren't you…Starlight, was it?"

"Meh, just call me Star."

"Alright, then. Where are you headed?"

"Bathroom."

"Ah." She was jogging in place, obviously in a rush to let the floodgates open…

"You've got to go badly?"

"Yeah." And with that, she quickly ran off.

"…Huh. Seems nice enough…" Sam pulled out the Anything Club card from his glove, and smirked.

"Who knows?" Sam rushed to the auditorium, and to his seat.

Rikku looked at Sam oddly, as well as the rest of the class. "…You just HAD to announce it?"

"Yup. Carpe diem, like I say." Sam smiled, Nodoka looking at him.

"…You know that you just allowed every single male in this school, you aside, to practically scream with joy?" Skye said, Sam scoffing at the statement.

"Trust me…they won't be screaming, if you know what happened."

"Oh yeah…" Skye chuckled, then sighed.

"That was quite a show you placed then."

"Neh, more or less." Sam heard footsteps, quickly arriving to the auditorium.

He turned to see Star, whose floodgates had now been emptied. "Hey." Sam rushed up to her, handing her the card.

"…What is…"

"An invite to a club. Room 332, after school." She nodded, Sam going to back his seat.

"Why'd you invite her?!" Nodoka fiercely looked at Sam, who shrugged.

"…Why not? We have so little members, and I want to spice things up." She merely sighed, and nodded.

_

* * *

_

At Lunch

* * *

"…Nodoka!" Sam called out, the regimental hedgehog smiling as he gestured for her to 'come over here'.

"You called?" Sam blushed when she did, indeed arrive.

"…I wanted to ask…are you free this Saturday?"

"W-what?" Nodoka stammered, blushing heavily.

"…It…it's alright if you're not fee- I meant…free. I just wanted to ask-" Nodoka merely placed a finger on the hedgehog's lips, shutting him up.

"I'm free, don't worry." Nodoka smiled, Sam blushing.

"…How about you come over tomorrow? Sleep over…we can hang out on Saturday..." The same chocolate fox was infuriated, about to punch through a wall if he could.

"…I'd like that." Sam was suddenly punched by the fox, his nose bleeding.

"Jeez, just because I successfully accomplished what you couldn't in two days, compared to a third of the school year…that's rather-"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! I hate you, and I am not afraid to beat the everlasting cr-" Sam quickly summoned Chiharu, placing the tip once more on the fox's throat.

"Nodoka, do you-" Sam was cut off by her tearing, Sam dematerializing Chiharu.

He wrapped a hand around her shoulder, the fox becoming even more infuriated. "…Please…don't-" Sam nodded, rubbing her shoulder gently.

"I understand." Sam said, looking at the fox, who looked like he was about to punch Sam…but just walked away.

"…Nodoka…" Sam muttered endearingly as he blushed.

"I'll have to ask my mom if I can." Nodoka said, revealing she was completely calm: the tearing was a lie.

"Thanks for making me worry."

"And thanks for-" The fox was once again cut off by Chiharu, this time in front of his face.

"Sentencing you to your resting place?" The fox hurried back to his seat, Sam smirking.

Nodoka merely sighed, and walked away, Sam quickly following her. "Nodoka, where are you-"

"Just follow me." He nodded, and the duo rushed up to the third floor, the club's room to be more specific.

"…Clubs are also allowed to enter into their rooms during Lunch."

"And teachers don't use this room…why?"

"They're on lunch when we are. And besides, this used to be a teacher's lounge; why would they use a teacher's lounge when they have a better one?" Sam nodded, and settled his bag on the table.

"…So we're here beca-" Nodoka kissed the hedgehog straight on the lips, their eyes connecting as an embrace was formed.

"Had I done that when I was downstairs, there would be a flood of angry boys, and-" A flash of a camera interrupted the hedgehog from continuing, Sam merely sighing.

"…Oh, crud." Nodoka said, another flash of the camera appearing as Sam broke the embrace.

"Scoop!" Rae's voice could be heard on the other side, but as her silhouette was about to run off, a purple glow was seen, Sam smirking.

"Thanks, Skye!" Nodoka opened the door, seeing not only Skye, but Rikku and Cosmos, as well as Starlight and Tails.

"You all came up?"

"We wanted to know what you were doing up here." Star spoke, giving Sam the card back.

"I guess you figured?" The others nodded, Nodoka blushing.

"…Yeah, pretty much." Rikku said, smirking.

"Now that no one suspects it, it's a perfect time. All according to plan…"

"What are you talking about?!"

"…Fine, not 'plan', but just luck." Sam admitted, pacing around the room.

"So, you're joining?" Sam asked Starlight, who merely nodded.

"…And why are you here?" Tails was about to walk away, but was pulled by Rikku.

"I wanted Tailsy to join too!" Tails merely sighed, and Rikku released her grip on the kitsune's arm.

"Fine, fine…" Nodoka said, lazily turning on the computer.

"Where are you-" Sam was quickly cut off by Nodoka, who merely sighed.

"I'm headed to the school's site. Registering you, Skye, Tails…and what's your name?" She was referring to Starlight, who merely sighed.

"Just call me Star."

"I need your full name." She sighed once more, tapping her foot.

"Starlight. Nothing more." Nodoka nodded, typing in their names.

"Alright, you're all officially part of this. Now get me a sandwich."

"Hahah…no." Sam said, Nodoka chuckling.

"Only kidding. But seriously, I'm kinda hungry. Ditched lunch for this, remember?"

"Yeah…oh, and speaking of that…" Sam glared at Rae, a look of rage on his face.

"…Release the glow." Skye nodded, the raven about to hurry downstairs, but Sam grabbed her shoulders.

"Give me the camera. Now." She shook her head, Sam taking the camera from a pocket as his fur began to glow red...

"…Now…where…where…where…dang it, where are those pictures?!"

"You can't get them. I placed them on private, and you'll never figure out the password!" Rae boldly stated, Sam gripping the camera rather tightly.

"…Really…" He began to laugh rather maniacally, the raven about to sneak away…

But did so unsuccessfully, as Sam quickly rushed to her. "I highly doubt that. It's either you give me that password…or this little piece of equipment? Yeah. It go boom." Sam said, throwing the camera into the air, only to catch it.

The raven was nearly in tears, Sam chuckling. "The…the password's…"

"What is it?!" Sam said, the others looking at the duo.

"…I won't tell you!"

"Then there goes this piece of junk…" Sam placed it on the floor, charging for an attack…

"Chaos…Sp-"

"Wait! Sam!" Rikku called out, Sam raising an eyebrow.

"What…"

"I can hack the camera!" Rikku grabbed the camera, and smirked.

"…Let's see…" She tinkered around with the object, and smirked after a minute.

"Got it. And delete…delete…and delete one more for good mea-Ugh! What IS this picture…that's just…" Sam grabbed the camera, looking at a picture of Rae's high heels.

"…You have HORRIBLE taste." Rikku said, grabbing the camera, and deleting the pictures.

"Here's your camera. Go. Nothing happened." Sam's fur reverted to it's normal color, the raven taking her camera quickly and dashing off.

"...Well, now that situation's done with…let's-"

"Go to our classes?" The bell rung as Nodoka said that, Sam sighing.

"Yeah." The group rushed quickly to their next class…

_

* * *

_

After school, at the Anything Club…

* * *

"Well…we're all here, huh?" Nodoka looked at the group, Sam nodding.

"It seems s-wait…where's Star?" Sam walked outside, seeing said hedgehog clutching her head tightly.

"No…I won't! You son of a…stop!"

"Star, hey…you al-" He was suddenly being choked by her, a wicked grin on her face.

"…Hey…what's…" Sam decided to stop talking, trying to conserve his energy as he saw a dark aura surrounding Star.

Suddenly, a red echidna appeared, prying Sam off of the hedgehog. "Star, pull yourself together!" The echidna had an inverted crescent symbol on his chest, his violet eyes fiercely looking at the seeming insane hedgehog.

"…Get…get BACK!" Star yelled, her dark aura disappearing.

"…Didn't…you see that…that aura?" Sam asked, the echidna shaking his head.

"What are you talking about? I didn't see anything." Sam sighed, looking at Star, who was now knocked out, presumably due to mental strain.

"…Ouch." The group appeared behind Sam, Nodoka sighing.

"Move." Cosmos took out a briefcase from out of her bag, Sam's eyes widening.

"Alright…what's in that?"

"Nothing too dangerous." She took out set of earphones, and a black circle.

"…Her heartbeat's normal. She's just knocked out."

"Well thanks, Captain Obvious…" Cosmos said, looking at the echidna.

"…It's Knuckles, Cosmos. Get that in your head…even after half a year, you can't seem to remember the name?"

"Hey, it's just me." Cosmos lazily dismissed the subject as the echidna picked Star up.

"…I'll take her somewhere safer, alright?" The group awkwardly nodded, and with that, Knuckles ran off, Star in his arms.

"…Okay then…that was awkward. I'll call off today's meeting…I'll see you all Monday, then." The group nodded as they left, but when Sam was about to leave, a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"…I want to talk to you." He nodded slowly, and looked her in the eyes.

"About what happened?" She nodded.

"…Did you see anything?"

"Actually, yes. Some kind of dark aura…" Nodoka nodded, sighing.

"…I see. So you can sense it too, huh?"

"What?"

"…People's auras."

"Auras?" She nodded, Sam basically confused, she sighed.

"Auras are manifestations of light or darkness in people. It could just be one of power…anything except a neutral aura is inclined to light or darkness. You can't exactly see an aura…you have to have a gift for seeing one. Only strong enough auras are visible to the 'normal' eye."

"How do you know all this?" She paused, and then sighed.

"…I just do. Now…c'mon. You wanted me to hang out at your place, right?" Nodoka pulled out a black and white cell phone, and held the 2 button down.

She gestured Sam to be quiet, and proceeded to speak. "Yeah…Mom?"

"_What is it, Nodoka?"_

"…I wanted to ask if I could sleep over at a friend's-"

"_So you've finally got friends!"_

"MOM!"

"_Is the person a she? A he, maybe?" _A chuckle could be heard from the other line, Nodoka blushing intensely.

"MOM!!"

"_Aww, fine…but at least tell me if it's a-"_

"He's a guy!"

"_Alright, alright…do you have any homework?"_ Sam decided to speak then as he took his schedule out of his glove: he usually wrote the current homework on the back of it.

"We've got…Algebra and Social Studies." Nodoka was slightly irritated by even just that, it seemed.

"Sam…I told you to-"

"_So his name is Sam? Place it on speaker."_ Nodoka sighed, and with a click of a button, her voice was on speaker.

"_Good to hear from you. My name's Scarlet…mess around with her, all you want! Play around, and I hope you two become quite the couple!"_

"Jeez, Mom...I thought we wouldn't have this conversation…"

"_Thought wrong, dear. Now, take care! Bye, Sam!" _And with that, the call was off.

"…I told you not to talk!" Nodoka slapped him, Sam chuckling.

"Well, look on the bright side. Your mom seems happy about you getting a friend."

"She…REALLY gets on the wrong side of things…"

"What do you…"

"Never mind. C'mon…let's head to your place."

"Right with ya." And with that, the duo began to walk out of the school, towards Sam's place…

* * *

Well…it's here, folks! The third chapter! It's been a while, I had a (rather idiotic) moment of depression, but in the end, I suppose it was for best if we parted ways, my former friends and I. Domo to Starlightlovesya123 for allowing me to place her character here: the pleasure's all mine, Fraulein. So, I hoped you enjoyed reading as much as I did typing, R&R, and I'll see you next!

~ADarknessInHeaven

Aka: Sam


	4. Warmth

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Oh, and Rikku belongs to RikkuMcClowFox on Fanfiction. (Or Slashin' Azriel Hacke on FictionPress.)**

**Skye belongs to Buriezu za Vampire.**

**Star(light) belongs to Starlightlovesya123.**

**The Wii and whatever else that comes with it belongs to Nintendo. I don't own it.**

**Bit. Trip. BEAT. belongs to…well, whoever it belongs to. I think AKSYS Games and Gaijin games…I forget.**

**Now that all that's done with, on with the show!**

* * *

Warmth

"…Alright then, Nodoka…although didn't you say that you were going to come over here tomorrow?" Nodoka smirked, and merely hugged Sam.

"Who said it couldn't be today?" Sam blushed, and released the embrace, taking off his bookbag, Nodoka as well.

He placed the bookbags on some nearby chairs, and sighed. "…Think your mom'll-"

"Yeah, I pretty much know. She's going to allow me to stay here tomorrow as well." He scoffed at the statement.

"Jeez, she's probably just going to ask when the wedding is." Sam said jokingly, Nodoka blushing.

"Any hungry?"

"Considering I haven't eaten lunch, what do you think my answer to that is?" Sam chuckled as he nodded, taking out some marinated meat from the fridge.

"Alright. Might want to start the homework?" She nodded, grabbing her bag, and taking out her binder.

"Right. What are you making?" Sam couldn't exactly quite place his finger on it, and hoped she understood what he meant by this…

"It's like…well, think of it was a small piece of steak, but there's loads of it. White rice?"

"Sure." He fired up the pan that was conveniently on the stove, and place a small bit of oil on the pan.

Placing the meat on the pan, he sighed. "If you don't want to start the homework now, you can always do it later. I'm good with Algebra and Social Studies, so I can help." Sam walked on over to Nodoka, who was frantically flipping her pages to find the homework.

Her binder was actually quite clean, her notes and segments of her binder completely in order. "Wouldn't it be over…" He flipped all the way to the back to the Algebra section, where indeed, it was the homework.

"Here?" She nodded, taking out the worksheet.

"…Neh, never mind. I'll do the homework later."

"Alright then." She closed her bag, and went to Sam's room.

"…Huh…you have a load of games here…I just can't get over…Yeah, I think I'll play it a bit." She grabbed a Wii Remote, going to Bit. Trip. BEAT., and clicking 'Start'.

"Let's go to Transition…" Nodoka tilted her Wii Remote, and tapped the 2 button.

A sole ball was seen, Nodoka hitting it back, to start a little cutscene. "…I don't need a story for a game of Pong…" She tapped 2 once more, and was brought into the game.

"…Let's go." She waited patiently, for only a sole ball to arrive at the middle, which she hit back.

"…Easy…" Another ball came, and she hit it back once more.

"Still ea-" A ball went upward, and she hit it.

"It's moving now…" She kept hitting balls as they arrived, sighing as she did so.

"This is getting rather…" She hit rainbow blocks, and the screen paused a bit, showing multiple colors before returning to normal.

"Trippy." Nodoka finished with a sigh, prepared for more…

Eight minutes later, she was sweating. Hard. Tilting the remote ever so precariously, she daftly hit the blocks that arrived, and moved on to the next one. Her leg started to shake once more, the paddle moving up and down insanely fast. "No, no no no!" Nodoka missed most of the balls coming her way due to the shaking, and the gameplay reverted to the Nether mode: just black and white.

"Crud…" Nodoka frantically tried to regain control over her body (more specifically her leg) as she played, eventually going back into the standard Hyper mode.

"…Nodoka! The meat's ready!" Sam called out, the hedgehog nodding as she pressed the plus button…

Which did nothing. She frantically pressed it, over and over, to the point that she had nearly lost. "Nodoka, are you-"

"I'm fine!"

"…You're playing Bit. Trip.?"

"What of it?"

"Pause is minus for the game!" She pressed the minus button, and it oh so miraculously paused.

Placing the controller down, she looked at Sam. "Why did they-"

"Bit. Trip. BEAT. is a game based on Pong, a retro game. What I guess is that they wanted it to feel a bit retro, so they placed minus as pause." Nodoka sighed, and looked at the screen with hope: she wasn't dead yet!

"…The meat's ready." Nodoka merely nodded as she went to the table, a bowl with white rice and now cooked meat on it.

"Your spoon and…can you use chopsticks?" She was passed a spoon, and as she nodded, a pair of chopsticks.

"Alright…let's chow." Sam brought the entirety of the pan onto the table, which was of moderately medium large size.

"…That's kinda…"

"Much?" The regimental hedgehog nodded as she began to eat, and she found that the taste was actually quite flavorful.

As she dug in more, she just realized how hungry she was: she only had Omelet Rice as breakfast, she hadn't eaten anything during lunch, and that was all in the course of seven hours. Her stomach rumbled as she looked at the food, the smallest bit of droll crawling down her face. "Hungry much?" She nodded, and sighed.

"I'm sorry…I just haven't eaten much, is all." Nodoka said, Sam chuckling.

"…There's a load more. Don't worry about it." She looked at the meat in front of her appetizingly, although quickly proceeded to wipe her drool as Sam rose from his seat, grabbing things at the fridge.

He came back with containers, filled will various consumables. "Some side dishes…" She looked at the containers rather peculiarly as he set them around the pan, seeing spiced and fermented cabbages, anchovies, lettuce, and other assortments.

He opened the containers, but froze for a second. "Oh, and I almost forgot." He walked back to the fridge, grabbing a container.

A crimson substance was seen in the container as he set that final container down onto the desk, and opening it, a strong, spicy scent filled the air. "…This would be some red pepper paste. Just take the meat…place some on it, get the leafy part of a lettuce, place rice on it…place the pasted meat onto the leafy part with the rice, and boom. You have a combination of flavors sure to make your mouth tingle." Sam quickly demonstrated, Nodoka nodding.

"Okay then…" She did so, bringing the wrapped up meat and rice to her mouth.

She chewed it ever so slowly as Sam watched, the flavor slowly disappearing after it was swallowed. "…Well?"

"Not bad. A bit big, but not bad."

"_Resist the joke, resist the-"_

"That's what she said?" Nodoka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"…Mind reader…" She scoffed at the statement, Sam sighing.

"Well…any reason that you like me?" Sam asked, placing his chopsticks down.

She merely blushed, and sighed… "…I don't, really. You're cute, funny, and protective. I like you because you are a good living being. Isn't that enough?"

"…Not for me, not really…"

"It's the truth." Sam merely dismissed the topic with a mere nod, Nodoka sighing.

"Hate to say it, but it is what it is." And with that, the duo continued to eat.

A bit after the duo was done, Nodoka pat her stomach gently as Sam covered the containers. "…Thanks for the meal." She was a bit full after all that, Sam nodding.

"Hey, you're the guest here." The ebony hedgehog placed the pan and the dishes in the sink, the containers in the fridge.

"I really appreciate what you've done. Gave me food, water…"

"Hey, I'm not your mom who bought you a house too…it's no big deal." Sam jokingly said, Nodoka sighing.

"…She sounded pretty happy on the phone, about you making a friend."

"I'm…rather quiet, y'know. Don't talk much…"

"…Why?" Nodoka summoned Juuchi, pointing her at Chiharu.

"Whoa!"

"…I'm sorry…" She dematerialized Juuchi, and sighed.

"It's just that…" Sam placed a hand on her shoulder, looking in her eyes.

"You don't need to tell me, if you don't want to." Nodoka sighed, embracing the hedgehog.

"…My father died." Nodoka shed a tear during the embrace, Sam nodding.

"…Did…did anything happen besides?"

"After that, the people I thought were my friends betrayed me. Thought I was too 'weird'. My mom was in surgery, and my other family was far away. I had no one to turn to…but myself. I stayed quiet, everyone around me wanting me to talk, they merely pressured me into further staying quiet." Nodoka explained, Sam patting her back gently.

"…It must've been hard."

"It still kind of is. I want to forget all this…that my father died…my mom might've slipped away…my friends betrayed me…all of it…" Sam nodded, breaking the embrace.

He wiped her tears away as she sniffled, Nodoka looking at his through tears, his brown eyes locking with hers, they kissed. "…Embrace the past. Move on…it might be easier said than done…but it'll happen." Nodoka sniffled once more, and nodded as the ebony hedgehog walked to the sink, washing the dishes.

"…What time is it?" Sam checked his watch that his uncle had given him: a prized possession of his.

"It's 6:00. We get out at 5…knowing we walked here, we spent an hour here. Half of it eating." Sam chuckled as he quickly washed the dishes, and sighed.

"Have a toothbrush?" Nodoka shook her head, Sam sighing once more.

"Take this, then." The regimental hedgehog was passed a purple toothbrush, toothpaste already on it.

"Thanks."

"…No one ever visits…so the visitor's toothbrush is pretty much yours." Sam chuckled before he quickly brushed his teeth, Nodoka nodding as she followed.

They both rinsed, and washed the brushes before placing them in a jar like object. "…Well, we should start the homework, shall we?" Nodoka nodded as she sat on the sofa, and Sam grabbing his ridiculously large binder, they started…

* * *

"Jeez…you'd think he'd be at least a bit nicer…" Cosmos walked along the sidewalk, when suddenly, a very familiar voice was heard.

"…Hey, hey…stop!" Nodoka's voice could be heard inside of a house, Cosmos curiously peeking into the window.

"Heheh…stop it! That tickles!" Sam was mercilessly tickling Nodoka on the sofa, both hedgehogs in a fit of laughter.

"OH. MY. G-" She quickly ducked to avoid Sam, looking at the window curiously before Nodoka struck back with a poke to the ribs, making the hedgehog fall to the ground in laughter.

"…I can't just leave this…" She quickly grabbed her cell phone, calling Sonic.

"Sonic, bring Tails and his girlfriend here. Tell Tails to bring the club. I've got something too good to miss…" Cosmos looked at the happy duo, mercilessly tickling each other.

"Aww…" She let out a gasp as Nodoka almost spotted her, but didn't, as she ducked once more.

"I need to be stealthy…" Cosmos moved around the house, and looking at the windows, she smirked: this was going to be one heck of a show…

"Alright…back to the work." Nodoka nodded as Sam said that, Cosmos moaning.

"C'mon…I want to see them get with it!" Sam stood up, walking in front of Nodoka, but accidently tripped, the duo in a VERY awkward position…

"Not like that! That is bad! That is very bad for their age!" Cosmos was freaking out until Sam got himself off of her, the duo blushing.

"My bad…"

"Really…" Nodoka raised an eyebrow, Sam chuckling.

"Yeah." An awkward silence was formed between the two, Sam breaking it.

"…Umm…anywho…so, let's continue. X squared plus two minus four…that's simple. You see…" He began to explain, Cosmos sighing.

"You called?" Sonic, Tails, and the rest of the club was in front of Cosmos, the feline's face merely the equivalent of the term 'Oh, crud…I didn't expect this…'.

"Get down!" Sam and Nodoka looked at the window, seeing nothing.

They sighed in unison, and proceeded once more with their work. Cosmos sighed, laying down along with the others. "What was the push for?!" Sonic asked, Cosmos lipping the words 'Be quiet!'

Cosmos then got out her phone, writing on her notepad about the situation. "Really…"

"Yes! Now be quiet!" Cosmos exclaimed, the hedgehogs looking out once more…

"…Think anyone's watching us? 'Cause right now…" Nodoka nervously spoke, Sam sighing.

"The windows aren't open…so in which case..." Sam pulled the shades down for the first floor windows, and sighed.

"That's better." Nodoka said, Cosmos moaning.

"Aww…we can't see now!"

"…Wait…" Rikku focused on something dark…the shadows from below…emerging…and sinking…

A 'puddle' of darkness was then seen below the group, the group looking down in awe. "Rikku, how'd you-"

"Research. Now…relax…" They did as she told, the darkness puddle sinking them in.

"Hey, hey…this is kinda scary…" Tails said, grasping onto Rikku, who sighed.

"Don't worry…I've practiced." Once they were fully below, the darkness puddle disappeared, and the others found out one miraculous thing…

"…We…we can breathe? We're alive?!" Tails exclaimed, Rikku sighing.

"Yeah, Tailsy…I told you not to worry. Now…" Rikku merely floated (and yes, floated) forward, and looked up.

"…Perfect. Sonic, Tails, everyone…come here." They found themselves able to walk, but it took them a bit slower.

"Just hop, and lean in the direction of choice to float over here." Rikku said, the group doing so, all except Sonic, who merely stood there, looking up.

"Sonic!"

"…Just give me a minute, okay?" He leaped up to the surface, a familiar lilac feline in front of him.

"Blaze!" She turned around, and smirked.

"Sonic!" She embraced the hedgehog, Sonic chuckling.

"When'd you…how'd you…"

"I moved to this dimension, Sonic…for one reason." The cerulean hedgehog perked up, Blaze now whispering in his ear.

"…I wanted to see you again." Blaze mustered up her courage, and kissed the hedgehog on the lips.

"I really did." Blaze looked down in nervousness, blushing.

"I've missed you too, y'know." Sonic lifted her face up with merely two fingers, doing his trademark smirk.

"…Sonic…" A loud rapping was heard from the Sam's window, Sonic looking at it, Rikku lipped the words 'HURRY UP!' through the shades.

She then saw Blaze, and gasped. She then lipped something else. 'Fine, but you're missing the action!' She said before rushing upstairs quickly and quietly. "…Let's walk, shall we?" Blaze nodding, she proceeded to walk alongside the cerulean hedgehog.

"How've things been? It's been a while!"

"Indeed. It's been…9 months. A lot of time…I've been doing…horrible, to say the least. When you're the queen of a dimension…it's really hard, y'know. Paperwork, the media following me, conferences…" Blaze sighed as Sonic placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, you're here now…how'd you get here, anyhow?" Blaze pulled out a pair of rainbow and white bracelets, Sonic shocked to see what was there.

"…These are…"

"'Shells' of the Sol Emeralds. You see…All I needed was an equal distribution of the energy from the Sol Emeralds. So I cut a layer off the top so thin, it was nearly unnoticeable. All I had to do then was use their power to connect with the Chaos Emeralds' energy signature, and I was able to 'fly' across the dimensions, landing here. The white parts are some metals combined to hold the layers, and they have a special attribute: my molecular structure is stronger, which is why when I 'fly' between dimensions, I'm not ripped to shreds."

"…Umm…what?" Sonic said, grasping only little of what she said, focusing on her eyes…

"…I'm able to travel between dimensions."

"OH…" Sonic nodded.

"So I can stay here, and-"

"What about your job?" Blaze chuckled, and proceeded to speak.

"…I need to do that with the Chaos Emeralds too. When I do, I can simultaneously be in both dimensions, ruling my dimension and being here…with you." Blaze said, Sonic nodding.

"…Well then…let's head to Knuckles then!" Blaze nodded as the hedgehog smirked, dashing off to Knuckles' home: Angel Island.

* * *

"…Jeez…you always get into fights with her, don't you...?" The echidna gently placed her quills to the side, getting a better look at her face.

"Yo, Knuckles!" A certain cerulean hedgehog rushed up to him, the echidna sighing.

"What do you want?"

"I need the Emeralds."

"…Why? Please don't tell me you want to fly to-"

"No, I don't. I just need them." The echidna sighed, and he handed seven emeralds, each a color of the rainbow.

"…Here. But at least tell me your motive."

"Nope." The echidna chuckled as he ran off, his chuckle turning into a groan.

"…Jeez…so stubborn."

"You're one to talk, Knucklehead!" Sonic yelled, Knuckles now slightly irritated.

He was staying calm however, trying not to awaken Star. As the cerulean hedgehog was no longer seen, Star awoke. "Hey…you alright, Star?" She nodded, and getting up, she realized one thing…

"Why am I in a robe?! Again?!" Starlight exclaimed, Knuckles blushing.

"_Heh…You know he did it…"_ Dark spoke, chuckling evilly.

"Shut up!" She commanded, Knuckles sighing.

"…It's her again?" Knuckles asked, Starlight nodding forlornly.

"…Crud…my head hurts…She must've-"

"_She? You're the one who did it…"_

"Grr…Shut up!!" Star exclaimed, clutching her head.

"Star, you alright?" The echidna slowly approached the hedgehog as she was clutching her head, muttering obscenities to the darker side of her...

"Star!" Knuckles grabbed her by the shoulders, Star struggling to gain control, but it was failing…

"…Heh…" Knuckles was suddenly punched in the face, but was still holding on to Star…or rather, Dark.

"Tch. You really think that she cares? Hah…it was mere coincidence that drove you two together, but I assure you…It won't be that that drives you two apart…" Dark cackled with an evil grin, before Star regained control, with only three words and a dramatic head clutch.

"GET…BACK…NOW!" Star said, before releasing her grip on her head.

"…" She was then knocked out; the struggle for dominance had taken an obviously large toll on her, and with that, Knuckles sighed, placing her into a bed.

* * *

Sam and Nodoka were currently on Sam's bed, the others looking through the door, left carelessly ajar. "…Wow, they can talk for a while, can't they?" Skye looked at the duo as she whispered, Rikku placing a finger on her lips.

"Shh…"

"Nodoka…I really wanted you to know…I…" He was silenced by a finger on his lips, Nodoka pecking the hedgehog.

"…I know." She blushed, Sam nodding.

He laid down on his bed, Nodoka alongside him. He let out a sigh of content, and placed an arm around Nodoka. "…Jeez, what time is it…7:30…I'm oddly tired." Sam closed his eyes, and pat Nodoka gently.

"…We're done with the homework…so I guess we can relax." Nodoka nodded, chuckling.

"Yeah." She placed an arm around him, and pecked him on the cheek.

"...Even if you don't a reason…I don't mind much." Sam said, running his fingers though Nodoka's quills, the hedgehog blushing.

"Well, I'm headed to sleep for a bit...oh, wait…" Sam suddenly came to a stunning realization.

"…We only have two beds here…"

"You have a guest toothbrush, but not a guest bed?!" The hedgehog shrugged, and pointed to another room.

"That'd be my father's. Trust me, that's the last place you'd want to be…however." Sam got off his bed, allowing Nodoka to be perplexed.

"What are you-"

"I sacrifice my comfort for yours. Take the bed."

"But you've already-"

"I don't care what becomes of me…just take it."

"But-"

"…Nodoka…just take the bed."

"Sam…it's seven thirty." He nodded, but sighed.

"…When the time comes." She nodded, and took a Wii Remote from a container near the T.V.

"You're going to play-"

"Yep."

"And allow me to say that you aren't." She raised an eyebrow, Sam smirking.

"Why no-"

"Not without me, but of course." He grabbed another Wii-mote, and chuckled.

"Let's go, then." The hedgehogs eagerly looked at the screen, choosing the second level.

"Alright…take the upper side, I'll take lower. If it's in the middle, I'll take it." Sam said, Nodoka nodding.

"Then let's get the show on the road…oh, and before anything else…I'd like to clarify something." Nodoka raised an eyebrow, Sam smirking.

"Cosmos…Rikku…everyone…you can stop stalking us now." Sam said, Rikku panicking, the group ran out of the house.

"…Now, let's start."

* * *

"Well, I'm done. Thanks." The lilac feline looked at Sonic, who smirked.

"No problem…you can stay here now…right?" She shook her head, and sighed.

"It takes a day or two for the system to work. Dimensional copying and traveling of molecular and cellular travel takes a while."

"…English?"

"I need to wait until the other me is done. So, yeah I can stay…but my work will be ignored for a couple of days, maximum." Sonic nodded as he looked up, the moon's light radiating his face, and snow, gently starting to fall.

Sonic started to shiver: it was getting a bit cold…A sudden radiation of heat was felt; Blaze's hand on fire. "…Thanks." Blaze merely nodded, Sonic going near her.

He embraced the fiery feline, Blaze blushing as he did so. "…Sonic…it's been so long…so far…" Blaze whispered, Sonic patting her back.

"…And we're here…together." Sonic said, Blaze emitting smoke.

"Yes…together…" The duo then looked each other in the eyes, lost in their other's gaze, they leaned forward, and their lips touching ever so gently as the snow touched the ground beneath…

"…Blaze…I've missed you."

"And I, you." Blaze replied, her warmth making Sonic grow more attached to her.

"…I'll lead you to my place. You can sleep there…" The feline nodded as she yawned, Sonic then smirking.

"Need a catnap?"

"No…"

"A warm bottle of milk?"

"No…" She was slightly irritated, and slightly amused.

"A blanket?"

"…You're actually right, on that." Blaze chuckled, and the duo ran off…

* * *

"…Man…again…" Star awoke, and saw the snow outside, Knuckles standing outside.

"You're awake, Star?" She nodded, Knuckles sighing.

"...Let's get you home, shall we?" Star nodded, and thirty minutes later, after a glide, they were in front of her house.

"…Thanks."

"No problem." Star pecked the echidna as he tried to walk away, a blush appearing on his face.

"…I'll see you tomorrow, maybe."

"Alright. Good night." Knuckles awkwardly said, Star waving as he glided away.

"…I'm usually alone…saying 'Good night' all of a sudden…it feels…strange. But in a good kind of way…"

* * *

"Nodoka, heads up!" A set of fast, bouncing balls were upon her, and when she missed all of them, the game over screen appeared.

"…Farthest I've ever gotten…but I couldn't do it without you." Sam said, Nodoka blushing.

Her stomach began to growl suddenly, Nodoka chuckling nervously. "I'll get you a little something to eat…" Sam quickly went to the freezer, and pulled a orange and green bar of ice cream out.

"Here."

"…What is this?"

"An ice cream bar. Duh." Nodoka laughed unconvincingly, and looked at it.

The handle was wooden, but the strangest part was the ice cream, unsurprisingly. It was orange, green…and it had some sort of crystals in and on it. "…I'm referring to the flavor."

"Oh…that'd be one of my father's creations. Crafty mind, he has. It's mint orange crystal sherbet." She took a small bit of it, and was immediately addicted to the flavors…

The mint soothed her palate, and the orange crystals along with the sherbet, had a surprising tangy and sour taste to it. "That's…"

"Ingenious, I know. Those flavors separate may not be much…but together, they pack a punch." Sam said, Nodoka nodding in agreement.

She finished quickly, and was kind of resisting asking for a bit more of the delight she just had. "…My dad only allows two taken total a day. That'd be the first and second…sorry. However…take this." Sam gave her his bar, Nodoka nodding.

"Thanks!"

"No problem." She greedily gobbled the ice cream, and sighed.

"…I feel kinda-"

"No need to feel guilty, heck, I allowed you to have it."

"Right…" She yawned, and was kind of tired: she couldn't get much sleep last night, either.

"Tired much?" She nodded, Sam placing her on his bed.

"…Good night." Sam turned off the T.V., Wii, placed the Wii-motes back into the container, and was about to turn the light off…

"Sam…wait. I…don't want you to be uncomfortable…so-" She blushed as Sam made his way in, ever so gently, as to not make her feel awkward.

"…Oh, wait…" He turned off the light, and closed the door.

"…Good night, Nodoka." She snuggled against his chest, Sam blushing.

* * *

"…Well…my humble home. Sit down, and-" Sonic was interrupted by Tails, whose snoring could interrupt anyone…

"Be quiet, I guess. There are two extra beds…so choose which one you-" She merely climbed into a bed, and slept.

"…That's my bed…" He climbed in as well, her heat radiating, he felt quite warm…and was blushing in her prescence.

"Night, Blaze." He flicked the nearby light switch, and with that, all was dark, aside from the moonlight…

* * *

Well…here's yet another chapter! This is dedicated to Buriezu za Vampire, whose motivation…helpfulness…kind, gentle words have always helped me out. Thanks! With the snow falling, the warmth rising, and the couples forming…this is gonna be one wild ride. I hoped you enjoyed reading as much as I typing, R&R, I'll see you next!

~ADarknessInHeaven

Aka: Sam


	5. Breakthrough

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Oh, and Rikku belongs to RikkuMcClowFox on Fanfiction. (Or Slashin' Azriel Hacke on FictionPress.)**

**Skye belongs to Buriezu za Vampire.**

**Star(light) belongs to Starlightlovesya123.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Breakthrough

"…Urgh…" Sam found himself to be rather tired when he awoke, looking at his cell phone…

"…Only 6:30…We have more time to sleep…" Sam then conked right back to sleep…unknowingly on Nodoka's stomach, Nodoka getting Sam's head in a death grip.

"Nodoka…can't breathe…hey, wake u-" Sam then slapped her lightly on what he THOUGHT was her face…sadly, it wasn't.

Nodoka fully awakened, rage in her eyes. "PERVERTS!" Nodoka kicked the blanket wildly, getting Sam's head multiple times.

"Ow, ow…" Sam rubbed his head in pain, Nodoka groaning.

"…I'm sorry…I just had this really bad dream, and-"

"I'm fine. Stings a bit, but that aside." Sam said, suppressing the pain as he looked at Nodoka.

"Sure?" The hedgehog nodded lazily as he yawned, and with that, the duo got up.

Sam made the bed quickly, and sighed. "6:30 in the morning…what to do…" He pulled out a regimental quill from his bed, looking at Nodoka, who was yawning.

"I don't know…"

"…Let's get something to eat later, shall we?" Sam propounded, Nodoka nodding.

"I wonder what they were doing yesterday…" Nodoka wondered, sighing.

"…Trust me, I think it's better if we DON'T know."

"Point taken." Nodoka said, walking around the house.

"Oh, and before I forget…Nodoka, follow me." She nodded, Sam opening a door, going upstairs.

"…What is it?"

"This." She looked at Sam, who was currently looking out a window.

She went to the hedgehog's side, seeing the sunrise before her very eyes…it seemed nearly surreal as the duo watched, Sam smirking. "…Even more beautiful than the sunrise…" Sam said, pecking Nodoka, a small blush creeping onto both their faces.

She smiled, Sam running a finger through her quills gently as they began to kiss. "…Hey…I just realized…you have a small-"

"Cut on my fifth quill. A bit of a…incident happened, not too long ago."

"What happened?"

"…Someone was chasing after me. Trying so desperately get with me…they tried to kill me." Sam's eyes widened, Nodoka nodding.

"He's a psychopath!"

"…Thing is…I actually kinda liked him. He was kind…gentle…but his love drove him to madness…I tried to calm him down…but he grabbed a knife, and barely got that quill. I…I ended up…"

"Nearly placing him to rest?" She nodded, sobbing on the hedgehog's shoulder.

"…There, there…" Sam pat her back gently, Nodoka sniffling.

"You did what you did…that person might be thanking you."

"…I'm such an IDIOT! Idiot, I say! I shouldn't have-"

"You're not an idiot…I know that. It's not your fault he went berserk like tha-"

"But it was! I liked him…showed it…and he went insane over me…"

"But that doesn't mean that he…I know you're better than this…calm down, Nodoka." She did so, Sam releasing the embrace.

"…Look…I've gotta go." She proceeded to walk out of the room, and intending to out of the house, Sam just standing there.

"…You aren't going to stop me?" Nodoka asked, Sam shaking his head.

"I won't stop you. It's your choice…" Sam sighed sorrowfully, muttering something.

"…Really?" He nodded, Nodoka sighing.

"Before you do…" Nodoka's ears perked up, Sam blushing as she turned around.

"…Let me tell you something…the chains of the past can bruise…but those bruises shall go away, all in due time." She grabbed her bag and walked out of the house without a word, tears forming in her eyes.

"…" She sniffled, wiping her tears away as they trickled down her face, as began to walk toward her house…

* * *

"Morning, Blaze…"

"Ehh?" She quickly turned around in Sonic's bed, seeing the cobalt hedgehog lazily rubbing his eyes.

"EHH?! What are you doing in this bed?!"

"…I would've asked you the same thing, had this not been my bed." She quickly scrambled off the bed, blushing.

"I'm sorry…I was just really tired, and-"

"Don't sweat it. Tails, you up?" The vulpine was already making breakfast, and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm awake. It's 6:35 now…kinda early." Tails said, the smell of omelets filling the house, Sonic took a whiff of the air…

"…Smells good, Tails." He nodded, unbeknownst to Sonic and Blaze.

"So Your Highness, how was your catnap?"

"I told you not to call me that…and it went fine, thank you." Blaze replied, the cobalt hedgehog getting off the bed with a yawn, he quickly made his bed.

"…I wanted you to be a bit comfortable…so I-"

"Snuck into my bed?"

"Your bed?" Blaze sighing in defeat, she went to the kitchen, looking at Tails.

"Morning." Blaze merely nodded, grabbing a carton of Orange Juice, pouring it into a glass.

"You seem tired." Tails stated, Blaze groaning as Sonic entered the room…

"I fell asleep, but THIS GUY kept snoring…I woke up twice in the middle of the night…" Sonic playfully raised his hands in defense, chuckling.

"Sorry 'bout that." Sonic smirked, Tails flipping the omelet with great care.

"What does that have in it?" Blaze asked, Tails shrugging.

"The usual." Tails replied, Blaze raising an eyebrow.

"…Which would be…?"

"Mushrooms, green and red peppers, chunks of meat, and a dash of salt and pepper." Sonic said, Blaze sighing.

"Good."

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason in particular. Just curious."

"Really…?" Sonic asked, the feline nodding.

An awkward silence fell upon the duo as they watched Tails cook the omelet, a small grin appearing on their faces as it finished. "Alright…two more." Tails took his omelet and placed it on a plate, Sonic and Blaze raising an eyebrow as he grabbed some hot sauce and ketchup.

"Hey, what about us?!"

"I woke up at five in the morning, thanks to your snoring…you make it." Sonic sighed, pulling out some eggs, peppers and meat.

"…You know how to cook?" Blaze inquired, Sonic shrugging as he juggled the objects, Blaze backing away in slight panic.

"More or less."

"Which one?"

"Hmm?"

"…Never mind."

"Oh, and Sonic…you never gave back the Chaos Emeralds to Knuckles."

"I know. I'm going to give'em back later today." He cracked the eggs into a bowl, throwing out the eggshells.

"…Heh, crack that Eggman right open."

"Bad pun." Blaze remarked, Sonic sighing.

"…What an egg head."

"Worse pun."

"…It's a man shaped like an egg."

"Well no freaking duh!" Blaze slapped Sonic playfully, the hedgehog almost dropping his bowl now full of eggs, peppers, and chunks of meat, he thankfully caught it, bending down.

"…Close…" Sonic sighed, holding onto the bowl with his life…

"Too close…" Blaze was blushing, Sonic sighing.

"You can say that again."

"No, Sonic…I mean too close!" His head was right in-between her breasts, Sonic blushing madly as he came to that realization.

His jaw slowly opened, but he snapped his trap quickly and stood up properly, placing the bowl on a cooking board near the heated skillet. "…If you want to do that stuff, get a room!" Tails jokingly said, the duo blushing intensely.

"Tails!" The duo shouted in unison, Tails chuckling.

"…Why don't you go along with Rikku? She'd be happy." Tails blushed as Sonic said those words, Blaze chuckling.

"It's been a while since I've seen Rikku. Where is she, anyway?" Blaze had met Rikku a while ago, the duo forming a friendship along with Amy, the always so cheerful one, and Julie-Su, an echidna.

"She's probably at her house…it's early, so she's probably sleeping." Tails said, Blaze nodding.

"And you'd know this…how?" Sonic slyly raised an eyebrow, Tails frantically waving his hands.

"I just do, I just do! Don't question me!" Tails said, Sonic chuckling.

"Just kiddin' bud." He placed the now whisked mixture of eggs, peppers, and meat onto the pan, whistling as the aroma once again filled the air.

"I'll make one for you too, Your Highness."

"Stop calling me that!" Blaze lightly punched Sonic in the arm, the hedgehog chuckling as he cooked the omelet…

* * *

Thirty minutes later, a certain regimental hedgehog was nearing Sam's house, said hedgehog currently on the sofa, lying down in a futile attempt to sleep. "Sam, hold up!" Sam raised an eyebrow, and looked out his open window, seeing Nodoka, who was getting a bit chilly.

"So, you came back?" She blushed, the ebony hedgehog chuckling as she did.

"Taking that as a 'yes'." He opened the door, Nodoka sighing, feeling a bit of relief from the cold.

"I just realized my mom isn't home…she's at the store, shopping…" She placed her bag on a nearby sofa, sitting down next to it.

"Heh. Well, I guess you're stuck here…" The hedgehog lightly punched Nodoka in the arm, the hedgehog giggling.

"Well, for now." She rose, sighing.

"…Don't you have a house key?"

"I do…but I left it inside of my house…heh heh…heh." Nodoka sighed once more, Sam smirking as he playfully tackled Nodoka, catching her by surprise as they both fell to the floor.

The duo laughed for a bit, but coming to the realization that they were in a rather…awkward position, they got off the floor, blushes on their faces. "…Going by the fact that you're locked out of your house, I'm guessing you'll have to wait until your mom returns?" The regimental hedgehog nodded as she wiped off a bit of dust off her dress.

"Oh, and before I forget…" Sam grabbed his Extreme Gear, a small circle that he threw into the air, a board stretching from the circle and landing nearly onto the ground, a cushion of air levitating the board.

The board was black, save a flame design at the front and back ends of the board, and a flame design at the center of the board. "Do you have a-" She took out a small, white circular object, throwing it into the air, it stretched out to be a board as well, intricate designs on the edges of the board, and some Japanese letters translating to 'Infinite Light'.

"Mugen Hikari." Nodoka murmured, Sam looking at it.

"Nice. Want a bit of a race?" The regimental hedgehog chuckled, grabbing her Extreme Gear and heading outside.

Sam did so as well, but not before locking the door with his keys, and placing said keys in his glove. "…I'd say…meh, how about that mountain nearby? To the mountain, up and down, and back here." Nodoka nodded in agreement, getting on her Extreme Gear, a white glow coming from the bottom and the back of the board.

She also had a transparent set of white wings on her back, glowing as well… "Nice effect…but mine…" Sam got on his board, transparent flames surrounding and trailing behind the Extreme Gear.

"Seems to be a bit more stylish, no?" She looked at the flames enviously, if only for a moment, but then looked forward.

"…On three…one…three." Sam rushed forward, Nodoka catching up relatively quickly, she smirked.

"…_This is gonna be fun…"_ Nodoka then caught up to Sam completely, riding alongside him, the smirk on her face growing as they rode on together…

* * *

"Thanks for the food." Blaze placed both plates into the sink, and sighed.

"No problem…hey Tails, can you-" The duo had found that Tails had already washed his dish, the vulpine about to walk out of the room.

"Hey, can't you wash our-"

"Jeez, Sonic…you're 17, a planet saving hero who can move at sonic speeds, but you can't do your own dishes?" The hedgehog shrugged and the vulpine sighed as he walked out of the room.

"That's odd…isn't he more cheerful and willing?" Blaze asked, Sonic nodding.

"Yeah…but I guess having Rikku to handle just is making him a bit...y'know."

"Ah…" Their eyes were locked now on their other, Blaze gently caressing Sonic's cheek as the duo leaned forward…

…Resulting in Blaze suddenly having some ketchup and hot sauce on her cape. "…Aww, c'mon!" Blaze was obviously peeved at the ruining of her cape, she went to the kitchen sink, grabbing a paper towel, moistening it with water, and rubbing it vigorously on her cape.

"…What a pain…" She sighed, and burped a little.

"Excuse me…"

"You're excused." Sonic jokingly pat her back a little, Blaze yawning.

"…I'm a bit tired…couldn't sleep much…due to your-"

"Okay, okay…I get it, I snore loudly. No need for the emphasis." Sonic lazily dismissed, sighing.

She simply went to the bedroom, laying down on a spare bed, closing her eyes…but to no avail, as the sun's light was filling the room ever so slowly, and thus, she let out a sigh. "Need any help sleeping, Your Highness?"

"Don't call me that!" Blaze irritably said, smoke coming out of her ears as Sonic backed away playfully.

"Fine, fine…" Sonic said, the smoke fading away, and stopped coming out of her ears.

"…The sun's in my eyes…Sonic, can you-" He proceeded to pull down the shutter, Blaze sighing as she started to fall asleep.

"…You're welcome, Your Highness." Sonic looked at the feline as she was taking her cat-nap, a small purr escaping her as she was snuggling on the blanket…

* * *

"…Not bad…not bad…" Sam did a 180 with his Extreme Gear, and proceeded to go down the mountain.

It had been fifteen minutes since they went off, and the duo was enjoying themselves. "Let's see if you can keep up!" Nodoka appeared beside Sam, nicking his Extreme Gear with hers, sending the hedgehog a tad off course.

She did it again, the hedgehog almost falling off this time. "Hey, hey…don't play rough." He went in front of her, and did a quick 360, a small tornado sending her spinning, unable to control her Extreme Gear for a short period of time.

"Look who's talking!" She regained control, and burst forward.

"Oh, Sam! Watch out for that-" The poor hedgehog then crashed into a boulder, his Extreme Gear and him sent flying into a tree, which only nicked the hedgehog before he finally crashed through the ice of a natural outdoor ice rink: a lake.

"…Boulder." Nodoka rushed to the lake, and stopped to a hole in said lake, presumably where Sam had crashed.

"Sam! Can you hear me?! Are you alive?!" His body floated to the surface, Sam getting up rather slowly as his teeth were chattering.

"…It's…it's cold…" He managed to say that with a smirk, Nodoka sighing.

"You alright?" The hedgehog began to sneeze and cough, Nodoka backing away.

"…I'm fine…" He said between coughs, Nodoka shaking her head.

"No you aren't…"

"Really, I'm-" He was cut off by yet another cough, Nodoka getting his Extreme Gear, which had slid far from the hole…

The hedgehog was struggling to get up without shivering, but was failing as he kept falling to the ground. "C'mon…let's get you home, alright?" Sam shook his head, Nodoka raising an eyebrow as he got onto his Extreme Gear rather shakily.

"…C-can I g-go to yo-your house?" She sighed, but thinking for a moment, she nodded.

"Yeah, I think she's back by now…C'mon, don't lose me." Nodoka got off her Extreme Gear, embracing the hedgehog.

The warmth from her body engulfed Sam, who was feeling slightly better. Desiring more of that warmth, he got off his Extreme Gear and embraced her tightly, the regimental hedgehog now at a loss for words, she started to rub his leg with hers, the hedgehogs blushing as they slowly broke the embrace. "…Umm…yeah, let's go, shall we?" Nodoka nervously said, blushing.

"Right." Sam grasped his head in slight pain, and he was feeling a bit dizzy at that…

"…Are you sure you're al-" The hedgehog fell to the ground, half conscious…

"Pull yourself together…you don't want yourself embarrassing yourself…not like this…" Sam muttered to himself weakly, Nodoka bending down and picking the hedgehog up slowly…

"Jeez, you're heavy…"

"Not REALLY…" She slowly got him back onto his Extreme Gear, lying down.

The Extreme Gear activated, Sam sighing as he burst forward, looking ahead and following Nodoka…well, at least, trying to. Within 30 minutes, they reached Nodoka's house, the regimental hedgehog ringing the doorbell. "Nodoka? Is that you?" A voice was heard on the other side, female.

"Yeah Mom…uhh…listen, do you mind if a friend of mine-"

"Is it Sam? Ooh, I can't wait until he-"

"Yeah, Mom…just open the door!" Nodoka was irritated, and with a sigh, the door opened, a scarlet hedgehog with brown eyes appearing in front of them, wearing a long blue dress, the hedgehog smiled as she looked at Nodoka.

"Good to see you! Now, where's Sam? I can't wait to see him in-Oh, dear." Scarlet looked down, Sam moaning in pain.

"…I'm…here, Ms. Misaki…" Sam slowly got up, and coughed.

"…Sorry about the trouble…yeah, I just got in an accident, and-" She laughed, and grabbed his Extreme Gear.

"Oh, it's not a problem! My name's Scarlet, as you know…It's good to see you in person, Sam!" The hedgehog chuckled as he grabbed his Extreme Gear back.

"…Thanks…you actually remember my name?"

"But of course! You two are going ou-"

"Mom!" Nodoka quickly intervened, Scarlet sighing.

"Ahh, young love. C'mon in…" Sam nodded as he walked in the house, taking off his Soap Shoes.

"Just…yeah, sit over here." She led the hedgehog to a room upstairs with a fireplace, two rather snug chairs near said fireplace, and a LOAD of books in the room.

He did so, and sighed as he felt his warmth regaining, his teeth no longer chattering. "Here…oh, I'm sorry this happened to you…" Scarlet placed a hot towel on the hedgehog, Sam nodding.

"Thank you, Ms. Misaki. I really-"

"Oh, please…call me Scarlet." She smiled at the hedgehog, who looked at the time from a clock nearby.

"…7:50…I've got time…thanks." Sam said, Scarlet nodding as Nodoka burst into the room.

"Sam, are you alright?" She said, the hedgehog nodding.

"I'm fine now…thank you." Scarlet nodding, she walked out of the room, giving the two hedgehogs some privacy…

"…I-I was so worried…I…" Sam got out of the seat, his body warm once more, he embraced Nodoka, who blushed…

"…I won't die that easily, y'know…" He pecked Nodoka, who was frozen in the overwhelming amount of thoughts, flowing through her head…

"I…I…" She merely thrust herself upon him, the duo now on the floor as they kissed, their eyes meeting, Nodoka embraced the hedgehog as they kissed once more, starting a makeout session…

* * *

"…You're awake, aren't you?" Sonic muttered, Blaze opening her eyes.

"How'd you guess?"

"Trust me, when it's you, and you're under a blanket, I doubt you can sleep." Blaze sighed, removing the blanket, and just lying there.

"Want me to open the window? There's a cold breeze, since it snowed last night."

"Sure…" He opened the window above Blaze, a bit of snow falling down onto her, the feline sighed…

"…Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"…Gather a lot of snow. Just dump it on me." He sighed, shaking his head.

"Tails, can you-"

"No! Sorry, Rikku, what was that?" He walked away, Blaze sighing.

"You were right…" Sonic chuckled, and went outside…

"Oh…crud."

* * *

Well, here's yet another. Sorry it took a while…not busy…just a bit unmotivated. With more than two hours left 'till school starts, what will our heroes do? I…actually am planning that out. So, just wait…you'll see…you'll ALL see…so, hope you enjoyed reading much as I did typing, R&R, I'll see you next!

~ADarknessInHeaven

Aka: Sam


	6. Ignorance to Realization

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Oh, and Rikku belongs to RikkuMcClowFox on Fanfiction. (Or Slashin' Azriel Hacke on FictionPress.)**

**Skye belongs to Buriezu za Vampire.**

**Star(light) belongs to Starlightlovesya123.**

**Now that all that's done with, on with the show!**

* * *

Ignorance to Realization

"…Crud…Tails…" Sonic backed away, looking outside.

"What is it now?!" The vulpine answered, Sonic looking out in awe.

"Grab the shovel…it's gonna be cold when I run out…" The vulpine threw him a shovel, which he caught rather easily…with his face.

"Ow!" He rubbed his head in pain, the metal shovel just barely nicking his ear.

"Sorry, Rikku…what was that?" Sonic's face merely had the 'He's STILL with her?!' expression, but quickly reverted to the 'Alright…just focus. She needs this.' face.

"…Alright…let's go…" Sonic wore his sneakers (despite the fact snow was covering the ground to a decent extent) and opened the door, shoveling the snow out of his way, and searching the window that had the bed Blaze was resting on. "…Ahh…it's gonna be a high throw…No, better yet…" Sonic grabbed his shovel, and scooped some snow onto the shovel, which was surprisingly heavy.

He then precariously leaped onto the windowsill, and aimed carefully at Blaze, who was still trying to rest. With the shutters no longer down, Sonic aimed carefully…and…

_THUD._

"SONIC!" Blaze yelled, coughing.

"What is it, Your Highness?" The cobalt hedgehog smirked as he looked at Blaze, smoke coming out of her ears.

"There was a chunk of ICE IN THERE!" She then threw said chunk of ice at his forehead, which got him dead on, the hedgehog falling to his inevitable landing in the snow.

"…Sorry! Jeez…" He rubbed his forehead in pain, and sighed as he shoveled the rest of the snow needed.

He went back inside, Blaze sighing in relief as she placed some snow on her face, and closed her eyes, rubbing the snow on herself, feeling the frigid sensation run throughout her body. "Need any help?" She sighed, at a state of calm now…

"…No Sonic, I'm fine…"

"No, I insist…I can help…" Sonic said slyly, Blaze blushing.

"How…how dare you speak of such acts!" She quickly said, some snow falling off.

"Heh. I'm kidding." Sonic said, Blaze calmly slapping the hedgehog.

"Don't do that…please." Sonic (unbeknownst to Blaze) nodded, and sighed.

"…Hmm?" The hedgehog walked up to a potted plant nearby, looking at it rather strangely. _"Nepeta Cataria…oh…catnip…OH!"_ Sonic had a grin on his face, and he grabbed the pot, bringing it to Tails.

"Hey Tails? Think I can cut a bit of this…?" The vulpine nodded lazily, not caring, as she was still on the phone, Sonic smirking: this was going to be fun…

* * *

"…Say…Nodoka?" Sam was currently on the chair, the towel on him, and Nodoka lying down on him.

"Hmm?"

"…What is this room used for? Tons of books, a fireplace…you've even got a computer here…it's like a library!" Nodoka sighed, getting off of Sam and grabbing a book.

"…That's because it pretty much is. I'm a big reader, y'know." She skimmed through the book, Sam looking at it's cover, a mere ruby on the leather cover.

"That book…it seems kinda…how to place it…antique." Sam remarked, Nodoka sighing.

"…This book is about Soulbends, and everything regarding them…" Sam walked over to Nodoka, and looked at the book. "What are you looking at?" Sam peered into the book, skimming the pages.

"…Nothing much…how a Soulbend is created, is all."

"Ah…that's simple." Nodoka nodded in agreement, and an awkward silence emerged. "…Thanks for letting me come over, Nodoka…I appreciate it, and-"

"You hit a boulder, a tree, and fell through a frozen lake. The pleasure's all mine, anyway." Nodoka remarked, Sam raising an eyebrow.

"Is the pleasure really all yours?" He kissed her, Nodoka dropping the book.

"…I guess not." She said slyly, embracing him as they began to make-out once more…

He ran his fingers through her quills as Nodoka, clinging onto the hedgehog's neck, did the same as she rubbed her foot against Sam's leg, the hedgehog blushing. They began to kiss furiously, their tongues now in a battle for dominance as Sam leaned forward a bit too much, the duo falling onto the chair as they made out, Scarlet suddenly entering the room. "I made some-Hello, there…" Scarlet then just backed away from the duo, who were still making out with a passion, not even noticing Scarlet as she backed up to the door, nearly closing it.

* * *

Back at Sonic's house, Tails was still on the phone, Sonic was running on a treadmill next to Blaze, who…well… "…So…hot…" Well, she was fanning herself due to the 'heat'.

The cobalt hedgehog groaned as he looked at his feline friend, the snow having melted off her a while ago. "What are you talking about?! It's freezing! Why you do think I'm running?" Blaze let out a sigh as she lazily laid on the bed, looking at Sonic run.

"…When you have the curse of fire inhibiting you for the rest of your life and eternal soul, it's hard to feel cold." Blaze replied, a tear escaping her eye, she quickly brushed it aside.

"...Least you don't have the curse of standing by a rock all day…wonder what Knucklehead's doing, anyway…" The cobalt hedgehog looked at the sky…which was now having a flurry.

* * *

Meanwhile, our favorite, red furred echidna was currently sitting on the Master Emerald, an insanely large green emerald, and was being slowly irritated by the flurry, pouring down on the poor echidna. "…Star…I still have to wonder…argh, it's driving me insane! Forget it; I'm just gonna visit her." Knuckles leaped off the hunk of rock, and sighed. "…Stay. Stay, emerald…good boy." Knuckles cautiously backed away, but nearly fell…nearly, had a visiting Star not caught him, his head would be on the stairs.

"You wanted to visit?" Star had a more bulky outfit on, resembling her usual outfit, but keeping her warm inside.

The echidna merely shut his trap, and sighed. "…What of it?" Star smirked, and once Knuckles regained his balance, they merely sat on the stairs of the Emerald Shrine.

"…I was bored, so yeah…I came here…Aren't you cold?" Star asked, the echidna scoffing.

"…You fail to realize something…I've been on this island as my home, and it's rather high in the sky. I would notice the snow before anyone else, and coupled with the height, it's practically freezing. What do you think?" Knuckles said, Star sighing.

She took off a jacket, and placed it over the echidna, now blushing. "Don't worry…I can rough it out." He then proceeded to sneeze, Star looking on.

She raised an eyebrow, Knuckles holding up a gloved hand. "…Really?" He cleared his throat, and nodded. "Doesn't seem like it. C'mon…" She dragged him, literally dragged the poor echidna to her yellow Lamborghini, Knuckles getting out of her grasp.

"Star, I'll be fine!" Knuckles persistently crossed his arms, his violet eyes practically drilling holes into the echidna.

"You think, or you know?" Star retorted, Knuckles sighing.

"…Fine." And so, the duo got in the yellow Lamborghini, driving off.

"_YES!"_

"_**You seem happy…he's gonna place you in a robe, you know?"**_

"Can it."Star muttered, Knuckles raising an eyebrow in slight surprise.

"What?!" Knuckles quickly said, slightly irritated.

"Nothing." She quickly said, trying hard to keep Dark off her.

A red light was shown, Star sighing as she focused on what was ahead…until… "You prick!" Star suddenly yelled, Knuckles startled, and people looking at her as she stopped, she sank into the driver's seat.

"Sorry…I didn't-Can you just shut up?!" Star exclaimed, the people backing away from the yellow Lamborghini of death…or rather, the 'insane' owner of the yellow Lamborghini…of death.

"…Let's just go." Knuckles quickly demanded as the red light turned green, Star nodding as she went forward…not quickly, but she went forward nonetheless.

After a couple of minutes, they arrived at Star's house. She parked her car, and the duo got out. Star, who was muttering obscenities to her darkness, opened the door to her house, Knuckles getting in as well. "…I've never actually been here before." Knuckles gazed upon her humble home, her wooden walls, her fiery fireplace, and her…yeah, just her.

"'Cause you're always just hanging around on that rock all day…" Dark took over, Knuckles resisting the urge to punch her.

"All it is is just a giant shiny rock. Nothing mo-Shut up, dang it!" Star took control once more before Dark could say anything, Knuckles noticing a faint dark aura disappearing from Star.

"…What…what was that?" Knuckles said, rubbing his eyes, recalling Sam's words yesterday…

"…_Didn't…you see that…that aura?"_ Knuckles uttered his words, Star raising an eyebrow.

"W-what?" Star was a bit exhausted from her ordeal, but lit up the fireplace, the smell of burning logs filling the area.

She quickly laid down on a nearby chair, sighing. "Prick."

"What'd you sa-"

"Stop. Seriously, I'm pissed. Leave me alone. S-shut up! I am telling you to-FOR THE LOVE OF THE LORD, STOP!" She clutched her head once more, a black aura visible to Knuckles as she shook her head violently.

"…Star, are you-"

"I'm…fine…just-SHUT UP!" Star screeched, Knuckles backing away as she fainted, the black aura fading away slowly as she collapsed…

* * *

The two hedgehogs were now on the floor, still making out, Nodoka letting out moans of pleasure as they began to French kiss. "…Nodoka...I-" She placed a finger on his mouth, the ebony hedgehog immediately shutting up.

"…Let's not speak with our mouths…but with our actions, hmm?" Nodoka's voice was slightly flirtier and playful as they resumed the kiss, getting in a tight embrace as they did so, Scarlet entering the room, amazed that they were still going at it, merely sat down and watched the duo, eating the bowl of popcorn that she had originally brought for them.

The heat of the fireplace, neglect to mention that they were already hot as it is, prompted Nodoka to take off her dress straps and slide her dress down…but Nodoka realizing that her mother was there, quickly placed her dress back on properly, and stood up. "Heh heh…heh. Hi Mom…how long have you been standing there…?" Scarlet merely chuckled, and looked at the duo.

"…Long enough to see you sliding down your dress." Nodoka blushed as she said that, Sam getting up quickly.

Quickly realizing the situation, he blushed, looking at Nodoka, and then Scarlet. "You're lucky he isn't getting the contract." Nodoka's eyes practically shone when she said that, Scarlet nodding.

"Really!? He isn't?!" She nodded once more before leaving the room, leaving the bowl of popcorn on the desk beside the chair.

"…The…contract?" Nodoka picked up the bowl of popcorn, munching on some.

"It's a large contract, pretty much binding you to just seeing me and refraining from physical contact. Basically, it's a platonic relationship, but worse." Sam shivered at the very thought, Nodoka setting the popcorn bowl onto the table once more, and beginning to make out with Sam, her dress straps and dress sliding down slowly, Sam blushing intensely when they did…

He was basically frozen as Nodoka stuck her tongue in his mouth, Scarlet now watching the duo from a camera from a panic room, she was grinning, nearly to the point of laughing due to happiness. He embraced her, Nodoka blushing as her hormones were trying to take control. "Oh! I-I'm sorry…" She quickly placed her dress back on, Sam trying not to peek…and failing somewhat.

"…Don't look!" Nodoka slapped Sam as she placed her dress back on, the ebony hedgehog blushing as her white bra strap was sticking out.

"…Umm…well…this is awkward…" Nodoka murmured, placing her bra straps under her dress straps, trying to conceal them.

"Quite…What time is it?" Sam's eyes darted across the room for a clock, until he finally found one.

"…8:30. We've got plenty of-" He was suddenly cut off by his attention to the window, Nodoka raising an eyebrow.

She waved his hand in front of his face, and sighed. "Hey…what's u-" He merely pointed to the window, Nodoka now averting her attention to said window, where there was a flurry, a rather large amount of snow falling from the sky, and rather quickly at that.

"…Pray school's gonna be canceled…" Sam muttered, Nodoka amazed at the amount falling.

"Heh…I kinda doubt it though…That is, unless if a blizzard was to come, then they'd probably close due to…meh, I dunno. Usually when there's a blizzard, schools close here. That's all I'd figure." Nodoka remarked, Sam nodding.

"It probably has to do with the height of the snow, or something…" Sam dismissed the subject with a sigh, Nodoka nodding.

"I guess…" Nodoka said, cracking her knuckles. "…It's getting a bit…well, snowy. You're okay, right?" Nodoka looked at the hedgehog, who nodded as he slightly raised an eyebrow.

"…Yeah. What of it?" Nodoka nervously sighed, and looked him in the eyes.

"…Need any help getting home?" Nodoka asked, Sam raising his eyebrow higher.

"Whoever said I was headin' home? I mean…look at the snow outside. I'd be freezing!" Sam said, tapping his foot.

Scarlet, watching in the panic room, was about to jump for joy… "…Yes…yes, c'mon Nodoka, let him stay…" Scarlet muttered, Nodoka muttering something.

"I guess…alright." Nodoka said, the duo exiting the library…but not before Nodoka placed her book back on a shelf.

Scarlet did a small fist pump, and continued watching. "Let me give you the grand tour of this place." Juuchi suddenly appeared out of Nodoka, Nodoka a tad shocked by her appearance, nodded.

"Oh, please do, madam." Chiharu appeared, Juuchi blushing.

"…It's…it's you." Juuchi looked away, playing with her thumbs to try to calm herself down.

"Yeah, it's me in the flesh." Chiharu placed a hand on Juuchi's shoulder, the hedgehog blushing as she felt it, and turning around to see him, she embraced him tightly, not sure of what to do then.

"…Hey…" Juuchi shyly blushed, Chiharu releasing the embrace to peck the hedgehog on the cheek.

"Good to see ya, gorgeous." Chiharu ran a finger down Juuchi's quills, the hedgehog blushing further, she sighed.

"Alright. Shall we?" Chiharu and Sam nodded, Juuchi leading them to the front of the house. "The 'lobby' of sorts…it is what you see." Juuchi simply stated, moving on to a hallway, going down it as Sam and Chiharu followed.

"Bathroom, Scarlet's bedroom, kitchen, dining room, and closet." She pointed left, right, left, right, and forward to said rooms, Sam and Chiharu nodding as they then went back into the 'lobby', going upstairs. "Nodoka's bedroom, guest bedrooms, the library, and right past the library…" Juuchi opened a door near the top right corner of the room, the duo of Sam and Chiharu following, Nodoka as well.

"A rather large balcony." Nodoka finished, the male hedgehogs looking around.

"…The view's nice, I guess. If it wasn't freezing and there wasn't a flurry, I'd kind of enjoy this moment." Sam sarcastically said, Nodoka cuddling against his chest.

Juuchi stared at her, and sighed. "…She has a tendency to do that when she's cold." Sam nodded, and went back inside, the regimental hedgehog quickly realizing her behavior, she stopped the cuddling, and looked up at him, the hedgehog raising an eyebrow.

"…Sorry about that." Nodoka said, Sam chuckling.

"It's fine." Sam replied, pecking the hedgehog on the forehead as she stood back up.

Chiharu pat Juuchi's head, and slowly kissed her, her scarlet eyes making contact with his icy blue irises, the both of them blushing as they started to make out as Sam and Nodoka watched. Scarlet, STILL in the panic room, was enjoying the little romance flick that the four of them put up… "…Chiharu…" Juuchi moaned, the hedgehogs now on the floor as they made out.

Sam and Nodoka were just watching the duo as they made out, which made Scarlet practically want to jump out and bring them closer together…and as though a unknown force of fate, much like two hands, typing on a keyboard, they embraced, Scarlet's face one of happiness and joy.

* * *

"Star…earth to Star…wake up…" Knuckles waved his hand in front of her face, Star awakening from her knockout.

"…You alright?" Knuckles helped the hedgehog up from her bed, Star shaking her head a little…

"Ugh…She took over again…" She clutched her head for a little, and sighed.

"I know." Knuckles stated, Star making her bed.

"Of course you do…" Star said, Knuckles sighing.

"…She just LOVES to take over when I'm around, doesn't she?" Knuckles muttered, Star nodding.

"_**Hah hah….you seem weak."**_

"_Shut up."_ Star retorted, Dark chuckling mischievously.

"…Well, are you any hungry? Being up on that island, you must get hungry, don't you?" The echinda's stomach growled as a response, Star giggling.

"Well, I'll make ya somethin' to eat." The echidna had been living on fruits, some ants and termites.

"Thanks." The echidna patiently waited, and looked outside to see snow piling up on the sidewalk rather quickly, a small remote thrown at him.

"Can you check if there's school? I'm getting a bit skeptical…" Knuckles nodded, pressing the 'on' switch, and the TV above the fireplace turned on.

A female reporter was seen speaking, light blue eyes shimmering in the light, and silky brown hair. "The schools in the area will be closing, due to a massive snowstorm headed this way. Tom, anything else?"

"Yes: to repeat once more, the schools that will be closing for today…Sage High…Norman Jr. High…Thompson Jerry High…and…well, I can't pronounce it, but the one in the middle of Station Square…umm...this is gonna be embarrassing…how do I pronounce…fine. Aoiken High…and-" Knuckles then turned off the T.V., running to Starlight.

"We're off."

"Woo!" Star pecked the echidna, who was blushing harder than his fur color even at this point.

"Hey, hey…" A pancake was burning, Knuckles grabbing a wooden spoon, he tried to flip it.

"…Wow. Here, let me-"

"No, I've got it…" Knuckles quickly intervened, trying in vain to flip his pancake with the wooden spoon.

"…Are you sure you don't need help?" Star quickly said, a smoky smell filling the room.

"…Fine." She flipped the pancake, the side surprising not black…just a bit burnt.

"Safe…" Star said in relief, Dark growling.

"_**You idiot! Why didn't you stop him?!"**_

"_Because, I chose not to. Shut up."_ Star calmly waited, and flipped the flapjack once more, letting both sides cook, and placing the pancake onto a large plate.

Knuckles was about to take it, Star guarding the pancake with the spatula. "I'm planning to make more…just wait, okay?" He grumbled, and walked away.

* * *

"Sonic...what is tha…" Blaze immediately looked at the small teabag filled with the catnip, the feline's gaze now fixed on it. "…Nyeow…" Blaze's eyes looked at it as Sonic moved it back and forth, Blaze pouncing on Sonic's hand for the catnip, both hedgehog and feline falling to the ground.

"H-hey! Blaze! Calm do-" She was purring, cuddling Sonic's arm for the catnip.

"…Blaze…" Sonic got up, Blaze grabbing onto the teabag of catnip for dear life…

Her golden eyes fixed on the catnip, she pounced on Sonic this time, who had several small bags in his hand, all filled with catnip. She purred and snuggled against his chest, a bag of catnip on his chest. She meowed, and began to kiss the hedgehog, Sonic surprised when she did so. She embraced the hedgehog tightly, so much that he was probably was trying hard to breathe. "Sonic, are you okay in there?" Tails finally was off the phone, Sonic not able to respond, Tails walked in.

"If you two are making out, I'm-" Tails looked at Blaze and Sonic, his eyes widening.

"…Buddy…can't…breathe…" Sonic managed to choke out, Tails nodding as he pried Blaze off of Sonic, who was finally gaining his lost oxygen back.

"Thanks…" Sonic looked at Blaze, who was now affectionately rubbing the carpet.

"What was that all-"

"You bought Catnip. I cut it. There's the result when given to a cat."

"But it looked like a regular flower! I'm not a botanist!" Tails exclaimed, the feline looking at the duo.

"S-sonic…gibbe de…de…juicy juice…" She then fell to the floor, conked out.

"She isn't very resistant to catnip, is she?" Sonic asked, Tails shaking his head.

"…Wanna go get her the 'juicy juice'?" Tails snickered, Sonic holding in laughter.

"I think I'll pass." Sonic chuckled, and lifted Blaze up to the bed she was in before.

"…Ahh Blaze…it's good to see you again…" Sonic sighed, Tails perking up.

"Oh! Sonic, before I forget, there's no school today! Too much snow." Tails said, Sonic's eyes widening.

"YES! Woo! Three day weekend!" Sonic said, the kitsune and hedgehog obviously happy.

"Oh, and Sonic…before I forget…what's Blaze gonna do when we're in school?" Tails asked, the hedgehog shrugging.

"Dunno, bud. I guess she can get in our school? That girl just moved, didn't she?"

"Which girl?" Sonic snapped his fingers trying to recall her name, but failing, he opted for a description.

"Yellow fur…brown eyes…kept saying curses…" Tails thought, and guessed.

"Mindy?" Sonic shook his head, and thought further…

"No, that other one…her sister…" Tails now knew, his ears perking up a bit.

"Cindy?"

"That's the one!" Sonic said, his furry friend chuckling.

"Snow fight?" Tails said, Sonic bobbing his head rather quickly.

"Sure!" Sonic exclaimed, and with that, the duo rushed outside, Tails locking the door with his key.

Blaze slowly came to after around 10 minutes, looking out to see Sonic and Tails, having a snowball fight. "Huh…it's hot…" Blaze said, the catnip bags on the floor.

She quickly snatched one, and grabbing a small orb from the inside of her glove, she threw it up, the orb shattering, and Blaze now in a pink and red winter outfit: a basic pink and red jacket with a white zipper outline. "Wait up!" Blaze unlocked the door, closing it behind her, and as soon as she got out, a snowball hit her face.

"Oops. My bad." Tails said, Blaze chuckling as she threw a snowball at the kitsune, who ducked.

"Tailsy!" Rikku's voice was heard, the vixen running up to the fox, and tackling him into the snow.

"Rikku! It's good to see y-" She suddenly kissed him, and got off the floor.

"Blaze! Hey, it's been a while!" Rikku said, hugging the feline.

"Hey…it's been a year, I think it was…" Blaze said, returning the embrace.

Their reunion was cut off by a snowball to Rikku's head, courtesy of Sonic. "You little…you little…" She threw a snowball at the hedgehog, who ducked.

"You're too-" She then got him in the happy spot, Sonic trying hard not to yell in pain.

"No I'm not. Don't even think about saying that." Rikku said, Tails and Blaze chuckling.

* * *

"So…according to the news, no school…YES!" Nodoka said, going outside in a magenta coat, black boots and black overalls.

"Nodoka, wait up!" Juuchi snapped her fingers, and her outfit changed to a sliver and white version of Nodoka's outfit as she left the house.

"…Chiharu, shall we?" Sam asked, the hedgehog nodding as he went outside, making a snowball.

"Let's." Sam made a snowball as well, throwing it at Nodoka, who barely dodged it.

"…It's on." Nodoka said, piling up snow for more snowballs: this was going to be an all out war…

* * *

Here it is: the 6th chapter! With our heroes able to relax and enjoy themselves in the snow, who knows what can happen? Stay tuned in, and find out! YAY! IT'S SUMMER! I have a lot more time to type now, and updates will be happening a lot more frequently…so, I hope you enjoyed reading as much I did typing, R&R, I'll see you all next!

~ADarknessInHeaven

Aka: Sam


	7. Blizzard

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Oh, and Rikku belongs to RikkuMcClowFox on Fanfiction. (Or Slashin' Azriel Hacke on FictionPress.)**

**Skye belongs to Buriezu za Vampire.**

**Star(light) belongs to Starlightlovesya123.**

**The Wii and whatever else that comes with it belongs to Nintendo. I don't own it.**

**Bit. Trip. BEAT. belongs to…well, whoever it belongs to. I think AKSYS Games and Gaijin games…I forg****o****t****..****.****again.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Blizzard

"Ahahah! N-Nodoka, stop!" Sam was being mercilessly tickled by the regimental hedgehog, the both of them now on the snowy ground due to laughter.

What started out as a snowball fight, ended up in a tickle fight…it was quite humorous, indeed. Juuchi and Chiharu were making out as the tickle fight went on, the snowfall only adding to the romance, as the duo hugged each other tightly for warmth… "Heheh." Sam looked at Nodoka, who was on top of him, the snow falling on her, he was a bit worried…so he flipped her around, Sam now on top of her.

"Wouldn't want you to get sick, no?" Sam asked, Nodoka chuckling.

"Says the one who fell through a lake." Nodoka playfully shoved Sam, the ebony hedgehog chuckling as he fell onto the snow.

"Juuchi! Chiharu!" The duo were now French kissing on the floor, their bodies ever so close together in an embrace, unwilling to let go…

Juuchi let out a small moan of pleasure, Chiharu smirking as he quickly placed his hands inside of her coat, his hormones getting to him, Juuchi blushing madly at his actions. "Chiharu!" Sam called out, the hedgehog snapping out of his lust frenzy, and blushing as well, removing his hands from Juuchi, helping her up as he himself rose.

"…Sorry…it's about time I get home, no?" Sam asked as he rose from the snow, Nodoka shaking her head in disapproval as she too, got up.

"If you're going home, I'm coming with you…" Nodoka crossed her arms, Sam chuckling as the regimental hedgehog warmly embraced him.

"Fine, fine…" Sam obliged, Nodoka nodding as she got her Extreme Gear, Sam rushing inside to get his.

He came out soon enough, Nodoka looking on painfully as he got on rather shakily. "Sure you're okay?" Her transparent wings and white aura appeared as she got on her Extreme Gear, Sam nodding as the flames slowly appeared.

Juuchi and Chiharu looked on at the duo, the two of them rising into the air, floating beside their wielders. "…Lucky." Sam muttered, and with that, they took off.

* * *

"Blaze, one's headed right for you!" Rikku said, the feline quickly dodging a incoming snowball by Sonic, only to get hit by one from Tails.

"I knew that!" Blaze chuckled, and ducked once more from Sonic's snowballs.

Rikku aimed carefully, and threw one to Tails, who just barely missed…only for Sonic to get hit by the snowball. Rikku chuckling in satisfaction, she threw another one at the duo, hitting Sonic again. "H-hey!" Sonic shivering, he ducked to avoid the snowballs: he was lucky to have a fort of snow protecting his lower half.

The fort was essentially a circle, enough to stockpile snowballs while giving the duo of Sonic and Tails room to move. Rikku grabbed multiple snowballs, and tossed them all into the air. "Sonic! It's a shower!" Tails panicked, and proceeded to run around the fort, the poor vulpine getting hit with five snowballs…

"Haha-oof!" Sonic was nailed in the forehead by a snowball, the hedgehog grabbing snow, flattening and compressing it into a frisbee of sorts.

He then quickly threw it at the duo like a frisbee, Blaze getting it by it, she was surprised at it's speed, Sonic making more of the projectiles. He quickly grabbed some, and started to throw them wildly at the girls, who managed to evade every one…but hit each other in the process. "Hah hah!" Sonic laughed, Blaze managing to make the 'blade' of the snow Frisbee sharper, she threw it at Sonic, who was hit on the ear.

"OW! That hurt, y'know!" Sonic eyed Blaze, sculpting a blade of sorts from the snow…

"Take this!" He quickly threw the snow blade, Blaze dodging…but Sam's Extreme Gear getting hit, he lost his balance, and pretty much was flown into Sonic's fence.

"Sam!" He was trying to hold his consciousness, moaning in pain as Nodoka stopped her Extreme Gear, picking up Sam's quickly, and rushing to his aid. "Sam! Pull yourself together!" Nodoka called out, the hedgehog stroking her cheek as he embraced her.

"…Nodoka…come here…" The ebony hedgehog managed to whisper, Nodoka complying, bringing her face closer.

"…Closer…" She was a bit perplexed, but stuck her face right in front of the hedgehog, who smirked.

He pushed her lips against his, and managed to utter one thing: "…I…love-" He then lost consciousness, Nodoka shaking him uncontrollably.

"You what? You what?! What is it?! You love what?! Who?! What?!" Nodoka was tearing, pressing his cold chest to her face, tightly embracing the hedgehog as she shed a tear.

"…He'll be fine." Blaze said, Nodoka quickly turning to her.

"Why…why is it always him?! I…I don't want to see him like this!" Nodoka proclaimed, Rikku sighing.

"He wouldn't want you to be like this, y'know." Nodoka grasped his hand, her other hand stroking his chest.

Nodoka felt something in his glove, taking it out, she saw it was his house key, attached to a sapphire key ring. "…Wow, that's quite a trinket." Nodoka muttered, gazing at the key ring, but then looking at Sam, she placed his Extreme Gear beneath him, Juuchi and Chiharu looking on.

"…Juuchi. Connect our Extreme Gears, please." She sighed, and turned into her weapon form, latching onto the Exteme Gears.

Sonic, Tails, and Blaze looked on in awe, their mouths agape. "Alright, who is that? Who are you? How can she shape shift?" Sonic inquired, Nodoka not bothering to answer, she quickly rode off, her transparent wings and white aura being visible for only a second to the group…

"…Awkward…" Blaze said, Tails nodding. "Why aren't YOU confused?" She eyed Rikku, who was perfectly calm, mainly because she knew of all this.

The vixen backed away as the trio walked up to her. "…Start talking, Rikku." Tails said, the vixen complying…

* * *

Within a couple of minutes, Nodoka and the unconscious Sam had arrived at his house, Nodoka walking up to the door with the key. "Got the key…" Nodoka opened the door, and brought Sam and the Extreme Gears in, with Chiharu's help.

"Thanks, Chiharu." He nodded, Juuchi turning back to her hedgehog form.

Nodoka locked the door, and sighed. "Chiharu!" Juuchi pounced on Chiharu, their lips connecting as they fell onto the floor in an embrace.

"Heheh." He began to French kiss her, Juuchi blushing as she obliged, her tongue reaching out, and starting a heated battle for dominance.

Nodoka slowly picked up Sam, placing him on his bed, lying down on him, embracing and pecking him, stroking her hand through his quills delicately as the other stroked his chest…he came to when Nodoka was pecking his neck, the regimental hedgehog moaning in pleasure. "Umm…Nodoka, I'm awake now." She paid no attention, and proceeded to peck his cheek. "Nodoka…" Sam sighed, Nodoka kissing the hedgehog, who stuck his tongue into Nodoka's mouth, shocking her a bit.

"I'm awake now. You can stop imagining those thoughts now." She blushed madly as she got off of him, Sam sighing as he rubbed his head.

"Ahh…jeez. It's always me, isn't it?" Sam sighed once more as Nodoka looked at his head…thankfully, no wounds were found.

"Least you aren't hurt. Heck, you crashed into Sonic's fence, but that aside, you're fine." Nodoka said, Sam chuckling.

"Where's Juuchi and Chiharu?" Nodoka pointed to the sofa outside of Sam's room, Juuchi and Chiharu making out, Juuchi about to slide her dress down a little, Sam smirked and quickly got out of his bed, walking briskly to Juuchi, tapping her shoulder quickly.

The emerald hedgehog looked at Sam, who raised an eyebrow…Juuchi realizing what he meant, quickly placed her dress on properly, Sam smiling. Juuchi slowly got off the sofa, as well as Chiharu, Sam leading them to his room. "So no one will see you, us aside, use the bed. I'll close the door." Sam commanded, closing the door, and locking it.

"Oh… and before I forget, Nodoka…are you any hungry?" Her stomach began to growl, Sam chuckling. "I'll take that as a yes. C'mon, let's get somethin' to eat. Juuchi, Chiharu, ya want anything?" They were too distracted by their other (and their French make-out session) to hear Sam, who chuckled as he unlocked the door, and walked out of the room, Nodoka following closely.

"…What do you feel like eating? I've got a lot of things that are possible." Sam said, looking in the fridge.

"…Surprise me." Nodoka slyly smirked, Sam nodding.

"Alright." Sam swiftly cracked some eggs, throwing the shells in the garbage, placing the yolks and the whites in a bowl, Nodoka watching carefully.

He got out some bread, some Swiss cheese, some sliced ham and turkey. He added a splash of milk before whisking the egg and milk together, forming a batter. He quickly assembled a sandwich comprised of a slice of Swiss, ham, turkey, and another slice of Swiss. Turning the griddle on, he fired it up, and placed a bit of oil on it. He then dunked the sandwich in the egg and milk batter from before, on both sides, and placed the sandwich on the griddle, grabbing a spatula. "Nodoka? There should be some powdered sugar in the cabinet. Can ya get that for me?" She nodded, and sighed.

"Powdered sugar…powdered sugar…Ah." She grabbed a bag of powdered sugar, and placed it on a cutting board next to Sam, who was waiting patiently.

"Thanks." He waited a while, and then flipped the sandwich, the aroma of melted Swiss filling the kitchen.

The side appeared to be slightly burnt, Nodoka sighing. "It isn't burnt…thankfully." She uttered, Sam chuckling.

"Plate…" He grabbed a plate quickly, placing it next to the cutting board.

He flipped the sandwich after a bit, the side turning out a golden brown, the hedgehog relinquishing a smirk of satisfaction that spread across his face. He placed the sandwich on the plate, cutting it in half with a knife. Then, placing powdered sugar on a spoon, he calmly kept tapping the spoon over the sandwich, neatly spreading it across the top of the sandwich. "Game, set, match. A Monte Cristo." Sam said, Nodoka looking at it.

"Is it any good?" Nodoka inquired.

"Hm. I really can't get enough of it…but that's just me. You'd have to taste the glory for itself." Sam rubbed his nose as he prepared to make another one…

"Alright…" Nodoka headed to the table, sitting down on a chair, and grabbing the sandwich, she took a bite of it. "Not bad. It stinks from the Swiss…but not bad." Nodoka proclaimed, Sam chuckling.

"Glad you find my cooking any good." He quickly said, his attention on the sandwich he was making…

"Though after a while, I'd probably get sick of this." Nodoka said, Sam shrugging.

"Meh, your tastes…" Sam's Monte Cristo was finished, the hedgehog picking it up, and plating it, placing some powdered sugar on it.

Sam bit into the Monte Cristo, letting out a sigh of relief. "Ahh, this tastes good…" He chewed and swallowed as he sat opposite from Nodoka, eating her sandwich in satisfaction.

"I take it you'd like to do this when you're older?" Nodoka inquired, the ebony hedgehog raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm?"

"I mean, cooking for people like this." Nodoka confirmed, Sam shrugging.

"It makes me happy, to see the satisfied looks on people's faces…I certainly wouldn't mind. Besides, my dad already has a café…it's kinda far by foot, but it's not bad. Twilit Road." Sam noted, Nodoka raising an eyebrow.

"Huh…maybe we could visit there some time?" Nodoka slyly grinned, Sam blushing.

"Are…are you asking me out?" The regimental hedgehog nodded, Sam widening his eyes.

He couldn't believe it. In most cases, a girl would probably just reject him on the spot if he asked one out, leaving him devastatingly depressed for a day…week...month…but certainly not a year. Half a year, maximum. Yet, for a girl to ask HIM out was completely beyond his imagination…he took a moment…two…ten, to process what just happened, Nodoka raising an eyebrow. Sam cockily grinned, his face enlightening. "Heh. Alright…besides, we need to get a T.V. and Wii, no?" Sam smiled, Nodoka blushing.

"I-I guess." Nodoka smiled, quickly finishing her Monte Cristo.

"But I doubt today due to weather…maybe, I guess." Sam looked out the window, a blizzard starting…

* * *

Knuckles had just finished eating his pancakes, placing the dish in the sink. "Thanks…" Knuckles gazed at Star, pancake syrup on his chin, Star wiped it off.

"No problem." She placed her pancakes in the sink as well, quickly washing the dishes. "So, you STILL want to guard the emerald?" Star inquired, seeing Knuckles nearly walking out the door.

"Eh…maybe?" Knuckles grinned, and walked back inside.

"C'mon, Knuckles…" Star walked up to the echidna, who blushed before closing the door.

"Oh, fine…wait, you still have your-"

"Of course!" Star cut him off, still wearing her clothes. "We're going out, aren't we?" She opened the door once more, Knuckles sighing as she led him outside, a blizzard going on.

"Heheh!" She locked the door, and gathered up some snow, throwing it at Knuckles, who chuckled.

"H-hey!" Knuckles proceeded to run from Star playfully, the hedgehog nearly catching up…nearly, but sadly, she fell on her face, sliding quite a distance.

The echidna painfully looked back, helping the hedgehog up. "Star, you alright?" She nodded, smiling as she had a snowball in hand…

She hit him with the snowball, Knuckles realizing she had made another one, he proceeded to run. "Hah!" She threw the snowball to Knuckles, who turned around swiftly, catching it, then throwing to Star, who dodged it as she ran up to the echidna, who couldn't react fast enough to avoid the playful tackle from Star, sending both hedgehog and echidna to the snowy ground.

Knuckles chuckled before blushing, as Star pecked him on the cheek. "Heh…" Knuckles get off the ground, as did Star, who blushed.

"…Shall we head to Sonic's? Maybe he's got something to do?" Star asked, Knuckles (who was slightly hesitant) nodded slowly, Star grabbing the echidna by the hand, quickly dragging him to her yellow Lamborghini (otherwise known as the yellow Lamborghini of death of some residents) and driving off.

* * *

"Oh…now everything makes sense." Sonic said, Rikku sighing: she really didn't want to say that…

"No idea of what you're talking about…but it seems intriguing." Blaze said, Rikku moaning a little from guilt.

"Didn't Sam use one during those times?" Tails added, Sonic nodding.

"…Seems cool." Sonic said, Rikku raising an eyebrow.

"What?" She inquired, Blaze's face enlightening.

"Indeed." Blaze added, Tails nodding in agreement.

"Wait, hold up…you actually think that…" Rikku was hesitant in asking what she thought, and sighed. "I guess you need to ask those two, then." Rikku said, the trio nodding. _"I've got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach…" _The vixen looked at Sonic's fence, wood broken and bent…

"…He's probably at his house…I don't know where he lives, so…" Blaze sighed, Sonic nodding.

"…Wait, what about that place Cosmos led you guys to? Wasn't that his house?" Blaze asked, Sonic shaking his head.

"Nah…it was too neat!" Sonic was slapped by Blaze, who growled.

"Who says he was a slob?! C'mon!" Blaze was about to pull his ear to lead him to Sam's house, but fortunately for Sonic…

"Hey! What's up?" Star called out, her yellow Lamborghini parked, Knuckles next to her.

"Star, can you drive us somewhere?" Sonic asked, Blaze giving the hedgehog a threatening look.

"Sure…where do you want to-"

"I'll tell you. Just follow me." Sonic grabbed his Extreme Gear hastily from inside the house, Tails grabbing his as well.

"Alright…get in the car, everyone…well, at least try to." Star said, the others obliging.

She felt rather awkward; who was the vixen and why was she letting her in the car? No idea…but if Sonic felt it was fine, then it was good enough. "…Alright, let's go!" Knuckles said, Sonic and Tails riding off, Star driving off behind them…

* * *

Sam had finished washing the dishes, Nodoka was eagerly playing Bit. Trip. BEAT., and as for Chiharu and Juuchi…well, they were still going at it, Juuchi having slid her dress down, she felt a rather comfortable… "Chiharu…" Juuchi uttered, the hedgehog placing a finger on her lips.

"Shh…let's just be very quiet…very…very…quiet…" Chiharu whispered, embracing Juuchi like there was no tomorrow, feeling her body against his, passionately French kissing her, and turning it into a makeout session…which was becoming a bit TOO passionate, Juuchi feeling like it was getting rather TOO hot in that room, Sam then walking in.

"Yo, No…do…ka…" Sam just paused for a second, seeing Juuchi about to take the rest of her articles of clothing off, he just made the 'OKAY, THEN…I'm just gonna walk out, and walk in, pretending this never happened…' face.

He stepped outside, trying to collect himself, and trying so desperately to hide the blush creeping onto his face, and when he was finally composed, he looked at the duo, still making out, Juuchi's state not changing. "…Eh…" Sam's throat was just blocked off, trying to get a word out.

"…Juuchi, Chiharu…can you please settle your lustful needs elsewhere…I really don't-" A ringing was heard, Sam going to the door.

He peeked through the peephole, seeing Sonic, Tails, and some others. He opened the door only slightly with a sigh as he looked at the group. "What is it?" Sam asked, Sonic punching .

"I KNEW this was his house!" The cobalt hedgehog chuckled, eyeing Sam.

"Uhh…so, we know of Soulbend and stuff, so…can we try to get one?" Sonic asked, Sam panicking in his mind, he was visibly calm, and sighed.

"…Just wait a moment if you may…" The group nodded as he closed and locked the door, Sam rushing to Nodoka. "Nodoka, we've got a situation. They know of…them." Sam said, Nodoka gasping.

"Rikku…I didn't think she'd hold out secret…" Nodoka muttering, but trying to keep calm, her attention averted to the door. "Was that…"

"Worse. That was pretty much everyone I've met. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rikku, Star…and some cat girl that I don't know." Sam replied, the regimental hedgehog sighing.

"Say we're busy." She calmly ordered, Sam nodding.

He went back to the door, and opened it a little. "Greatest apologies, we're quite busy at this time." Sam said, Sonic nodding.

Blaze unconvinced, she raised an eyebrow. "So you went somewhere…and you needed to ask if you were busy?" Blaze smirked, Sam shaking his head, a bit of panic in his eyes…

"No, not at-"

"Chiharu…" Juuchi's voice could be heard, moaning rather loudly, Sam blushing madly.

"…Eh…" Sam was sweating bullets, Blaze raising an eyebrow.

"What was that?" Tails inquired, Sam trying to remain calm.

"Nothing, nothing at all…just a fleeting-"

"Juuchi!" Chiharu's voice could be heard, calling for his lover.

"Alright, you aren't busy, are you? It's clearly evident! C'mon, let us in! Why won't you?!" Blaze said, but all of a sudden, it seemed the colors around her turned negative, if only for a split second, everything but Sam fading away into darkness, chains suddenly appearing, and three strange, golden and red locks appeared on the chains.

"W-what the…" Blaze uttered, Sam looking at her.

"I'm telling you, I've got my reasons. Leave, if you may." Sam calmly said, Blaze sighing.

"I don't think we will…Sam, was it? You're trying to conceal something from me, aren't you?" Blaze said, the hedgehog stammering.

"N-no. I'm not." Sam nervously backed away, Blaze sighing.

"I think I know why you don't want us to come in…and this piece of info proves what!" She thought for a second about the event that had happened, and smirked. "TAKE THAT! Sam, that voice…it said 'Chiharu', didn't it?" The ebony hedgehog merely gulped, Blaze smirking. "No…where have I heard that name before…oh yeah. It's your Soulbend!" Sam flinched, and a lock broke. _"…A lock broke? I see…so these locks are the key to finding out a secret!" _Blaze deduced, Sam shaking his head.

"What if he's my Soulbend? He's usually with me, no?" Sam said, raising an eyebrow.

"…Yeah. However…there's something rather odd." Sam shuddered a bit, Blaze smirking. "I think you know that it is. _This is the piece that's odd!__"_ She thought for a moment, before shouting once more. "TAKE THAT! Sam…That voice that shouted…it was someone else, wasn't it? I've never heard that voice…" Sam smirked at that comment.

"So that's insufficient evidence to prove anything. _Well then tell me, who do you propose that person is?_" Sam asked, Blaze sighing.

"TAKE THAT! That answer's obvious…it's got to be Nodoka's Soulbend, Juuchi!" Sam winced once more, another lock shattering.

"H-how did you know of…" Sam looked at Rikku, who shrugged.

"Sorry…" He gave her a deathly glare, and looked at Blaze once more.

"Well…you've pretty much got me…however. So my Soulbend and hers are in the same room. Does it matter?" Sam said, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, from my presumption, yes…The reason why it matters is…" She thought one last time, and pointed to Sam.

"The reason is simple. You and Nodoka…from what I hear, you two like each other, no?" Blaze said, Sam looking at Rikku with a glare that could pierce steel and cut diamond…

"I…will…kill…you…" Sam muttered under his breath, looking back to Blaze.

"…Going by that presumption, you hang out together quite a bit. Therefore, your Soulbends know each other quite well, no?" Sam flinched, merely giving off a 'hmph'.

"…What of it? What are you insinuating by that?! Tell me…_what exactly do you think is happening?!"_ Sam asked, Blaze shaking her head.

"Isn't that obvious, Sam…please tell me you aren't THIS dense. After all…they're making out in your room!" Sam began to chuckle, his chuckle slowly turning into a laugh as his last lock broke, the chains shaking, and moving away…

Everyone else came back into vision, Blaze seeing everyone clinging onto her for heat. "…Tch. A newcomer…and they can break me. Alright…I commend you for your perception skills…and I'll let you in." Sam said, entering the room.

"…Finally…we're freezing." Sonic said, walking in along with the others.

"Now are you going to teach us how to get one, or not?" Tails asked, Sam chuckling.

"…I said I'd let you in. Never that I'd teach you to obtain a Soulbend." Sam witfully spoke, Sonic sighing.

"…Fine. I guess what we came here for isn't here at the moment. C'mon, Tails. We're outta here…" Sonic said, trying to let guilt flood Sam…who was perfectly calm…

Aside from a small bit of guilt. "I'll allow you to stay here. It's just that I don't have enough room to really do what I need to…" Sam said, sighing.

"Ah…in which case, we'd best be going. Nice to meet you, Sam." Blaze said, Sam rushing in front of the door.

"Hey, hey…I'd feel guilty if you people were to just stand there in the cold. Sonic, Tails, everyone else…have a cup of hot cocoa, or something." Sam said, the people sitting down.

"…So this is your house…not very impressive." Sonic said, Rikku sighing.

"You wouldn't be surprised, had you tagged along with Rikku." Sam eyed Rikku, glaring at her as she sighed once more.

"Hey, hey…I was curious." Rikku chuckled, rubbing the back of her head.

Sam grabbed a large kettle, around the size of his head, actually, and placed it on the stove, firing it up. He moved the kettle to the sink, filling it up with water. He tried to lift it, succeeded…while spilling some water, as his hands were rather shaky. He calmly place it on the lit stove, sighing as he got out hot chocolate packets, placing one in each large mug, grabbing a bag of marshmallows as well, and setting it on the table.

He walked out to the group, patiently waiting for the cocoa, and talking amongst themselves…Sam suddenly noticed Rikku was missing, and he had a hunch of where she was. Going to his room, he found Rikku, her head pressed against the door. She blushed madly as she heard some loud moans coming from Juuchi, Chiharu uttering her name softly… "…Ahem." Sam cleared his throat, Rikku quickly spinning around in shock at the hedgehog, and chuckling nervously, she excused herself and went back to the group. "Thanks." Sam opened the door to find Nodoka still playing Bit. Trip. BEAT., having beaten the second level, he clapped. "You've surpassed me, eh? Nice job." She chuckled as Sam pecked her, his attention averting to Juuchi and Chiharu, Juuchi only in a bra and something Sam REALLY didn't want to look at…and Chiharu…well, he was usually like that.

"…Must calm down…must calm down…" Sam muttered, not looking at the duo, redirecting his attention to the T.V., seeing Nodoka failing on the third, and final level of Bit. Trip. BEAT.

"Agh…no…no…NO!" Nodoka had just died, Sam chuckling.

"It really does seem hard…I've seen videos of it. Not bad, though, for your first time." She turned off the Wii, and sighed.

"Aww…oh, well." Nodoka said, embracing Sam, her head on his chest.

"…Nodoka…" Sam uttered before pecking the regimental hedgehog, who responded back with a kiss.

After a couple of minutes, the duo were making out, along with Juuchi and Chiharu. "Hey, where's the hot cocoa?" Sonic asked, Sam instantly being reminded of it, he went to the kitchen, turning off the heat on the stove, the water boiling insanely, it stopped, the kettle incredibly hot to the touch.

She grabbed a oven mitt, holding the bottom with his gloved hand, which was quite painful…He poured the boiling water, the powder dissolving into the water, he stopped pouring around 3/5th into the cup for all of them. The rest, he filled up with milk, and he stirred all of them with a spoon, sighing. His hand was in pain…but he got the job done. The hot cocoa's in the kitchen." They quickly went to the kitchen, grabbing their cocoa, and some sitting at a table, the others standing around them.

"Thanks!" The group said in unison, Sam smiling.

"No proble-"

"WHOA!" A voice was heard outside, coming from Sam's room, and a THUD was heard as well.

Sam looked out the window, Cosmos in the snow, rubbing her head. "Ow…ow…o-Hi, Sam. How are you doing? Can you let me in, PLEASE?" Sam sighed, and nodded…

"…_This is going to be a LONG day…"_

* * *

Well, here's another chapter! Cosmos has entered the building, and Sam being the guy he is…well, he lets her in. Either things will be fine, or things'll be completely chaotic…Hope you enjoyed reading…well, some reviews would be nice…they give me some encouragement…a lot, actually. Oh, and I've got a poll…anyone who's reading this, vote on the poll, and thanks! Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did typing, R&R (Not flames…you know who…), I'll see you next!

~ADarknessInHeaven

Aka: Sam


	8. Frigid

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Oh, and Rikku belongs to RikkuMcClowFox on Fanfiction. (Or Slashin' Azriel Hacke on FictionPress.)**

**Skye belongs to Buriezu za Vampire.**

**Star(light) belongs to Starlightlovesya123.**

**The Wii and whatever else that comes with it belongs to Nintendo. I don't own it.**

**Bit. Trip. BEAT. belongs to…well, whoever it belongs to. I think AKSYS Games and Gaijin games…I forgot...again.**

**Now that all that's done with, on with the show!**

* * *

Frigid

"Cosmos…" Sam shook his head as he poured a cup o' cocoa for the frigid feline, adding some milk into it, she sighed as Sam mixed the drink. "If you came here to peek on our romance scenes, then you can leave. Really…eavesdroppers…they're rather rude, no?" Cosmos' face had a hint of sadness to it, Sam smiling. "However, if you came here for the heck of it, then you can stay, okay?" His face brightened considerably, the smallest of smiles crawling onto his face as Cosmos looked up.

"…Thanks." She grabbed a marshmallow, placing it into the hot cocoa gently, and setting it on the table.

Sam felt her arm, which pretty much felt like she was stuck in the freezer for a hour or so…ice cold. "It's cold out, isn't it…why'd you just wear your regular clothes?" Sam pondered, Cosmos sighing.

"I wondered where Nodoka went, so I guessed considering you two…well, I kinda followed you here, and…" Sam's eye twitched, Cosmos backing away from the hedgehog.

"Where'd you sleep?" Sam inquired, Cosmos pointing upstairs.

"There's a hidden bed upstairs. Just push the wooden wall in the room with a load of books…there should be a sound, and then move out of the way, the bed'll come out." Sam just listened, dumbfounded at his stupidity: he didn't know that…

"…I see. How'd you get it to go back INTO the wall?" Cosmos sighed.

"Uhh…thing is…well…you see-" Cosmos merely chuckled, Sam sighing as he went upstairs.

"Well…see, the thing is-" She followed him quickly to the room, the bed still there, thankfully done.

"…Well, I don't really know how to get that bed up. I've tried everything…pushing it, pulling it, pressing every conceivable button on the dang thing-"

"On the bed?" Sam asked, eyeing a small red button, lying on the wall where the bed presumably came out of.

"Well no duh!" Cosmos said, Sam sighing.

"Pressed this?" Sam clicked the button, the bed slowly going 90 degrees, and slamming onto the wall, Cosmos dumbfounded.

"…Every conceivable button ON the bed. Not outside of it." Sam cockily said, Cosmos giggling, as Sam entire hand and arm was stuck in the wall. He tried not to yell in pain, Cosmos pushing the bed, which then snapped back out. "…Urgh….my arm hurts…" Sam said, trying to move it…but to no avail, as it hurt pretty badly when he tried. "OW!" Sam clutched his arm, Cosmos looking at it, and trying to move it, he squirmed on the floor at her attempt.

"…I can't feel my arm…it feels like…ugh…" Sam stopped clutching his arm, feeling bone shards nearly penetrating the skin from within.

"Quickly! I'll get you on the bed! Nodoka!" Cosmos called out, Nodoka arriving.

"You ca-Ooh…" She looked at Sam, who was moaning in pain.

Cosmos grabbed her suitcase from…hammerspace, and looked at Nodoka. "…I know the problem: his arm was crushed, and apparently, the bone's nearly shattered…I'll need for you to inject something into him: a painkiller. Just do that, and watch me…" Cosmos quickly filled a syringe, giving it to Nodoka.

She placed rubbing alcohol on a piece of bandage, rubbing Sam's injured area, she injected the painkiller, Sam nearly crying from the pain, he sighed as the pain disappeared after a minute. "Alright then Sam…this might be dangerous, so DON'T MOVE, okay?" He was unable to feel his face, let alone respond, so he gave a brief nod before Cosmos placed on an apron, gloves, and a mask.

"Alright then…let's begin the operation!" Cosmos said, grabbing antibiotic gel, and running it across his arm, she made an incision where the gel was, opening Sam's arm up.

She winced as she saw Sam's bone shards everywhere, grabbing her forceps, she swiftly picked them up, placing them on a tray. Using the antibiotic gel on the small wounds that were left from the shards, they instantly healed. "Heh. Cure-alls used to be rumors…but they finally developed one…anywho…" Cosmos began to suture the lacerations from the incident rather quickly, and she sighed. "Whew…almost done. Placing the bone fragments where I need to…" She placed the fragments in place, a rather large piece missing.

"Wait…what? I thought that was the last fragment!" Cosmos said, a laceration suddenly being created in Sam's arm, she gasped when the final piece was there.

She carefully picked it up, and placed it on a tray. "Whew…that was too close…" She sutured the laceration, and placed the final bone fragment in place, cementing the fragments with the bone with antibiotic gel.

"Well…that was a uncalled for surprise…but you got through it." Cosmos sutured his arm in place, and placing antibiotic gel on the area, she bandaged it, Nodoka sighing.

"You were so calm…so collected when everything happened…I was wondering if you could do it here…but that's taken care of. Great work, Doctor Cosmos." Nodoka cheerfully said, Cosmos sighing as she brought out a second syringe, filled with green liquid.

Nodoka gasped, Cosmos chuckling. "Don't worry…it's just stabilizer. It's to stabilize his vitals…to make him better. You forgot your training already, Nodoka?" She sighed, Nodoka chuckling.

"More or less." Nodoka smiled, Cosmos chuckling as Sam sighed.

"Well…that was kinda-OW!" Sam tried not to move his arm, as the effect of the painkiller was wearing off, and the operation was taking a toll on him.

"Don't worry. You're fine." Cosmos said, Sam nodding.

"You know a lot about medical stuff, don't you?" Sam asked, the feline nodding.

"I was appointed to a clinic at the age of eight. I needed to go to school, so my Uncle ended up enrolling me into the school." Cosmos smiled, Nodoka blushing as Sam wrapped his good arm around her.

"And that's when you met Nodoka here." She nodded, Nodoka smiling.

"Yep. She was shy, I lent her a hand when…well, she broke her hand, and we've been friends ever since." Cosmos smiled, Sam nodding.

"I see." Nodoka grasped Sam's good arm, pulling him off the bed, his arm hitting the floor, he let out a yelp of pain.

"Sorry…" Nodoka apologized, grabbing his hand, and pulling him up. "Surprised your hand isn't broken." Nodoka remarked, Sam smirking.

"Truth be told, so am I. A blessing…much like you, coming into my life…" Sam slowly leaned forward, pecking her.

The duo blushed, backing away as their eyes met, just gazing into one another. "…Okay, then…what about your guests?" Cosmos asked, Sam snapping back into reality, he quickly went downstairs, the others long finished with their hot chocolate, they apparently were playing Bit. Trip. BEAT…well, that is to say, Sonic and Blaze were playing. The rest of them were merely watching the duo.

"My, my…that's rather rude, doing something without my permission, isn't it?" Sam said, looking at the duo of Sonic and Blaze.

"Hey, hey…we were bored. Besides, you were gone for a bit, so I thought that-"

"That's still not a legit excuse…" Sonic sighed, placing the controller down. Sam sighed, looking at the feline, still playing. "C'mon Blaze. Let go of the-" She paused, and quickly snapped her finger, a small fireball hitting his leg. "Ow!" Sam said, looking at his leg, only finding a small burn.

"I am playing…just wait until I-"

"This is my house, y'know." Sam quickly cut her off, the feline responding with pausing the game, Sam's eyes widening, he backed away slowly, only to trip due to fear, falling on Cosmos, who was blushing for the fact that Sam's head was on her chest area.

"Sam…get off…" Cosmos said, blushing madly as the hedgehog accidently tensed his quills, ripping her blouse a little.

She blushed even harder, hitting his bad arm rather hard, the hedgehog clutching his arm on the ground below Cosmos, accidently upskirting her. Cosmos kicked him in the shoulder, sending him flying to Blaze, who was knocked over by the poor hedgehog… "I almost had it!" Blaze said, the screen showing a rather trippy 'Game Over' sign.

"Urgh…" Sam clutched his arm, Nodoka having watched the whole ordeal, rushed to his side, Blaze about to throw a fireball at him.

Nodoka quickly hopped over Blaze, landing in front of Sam, a knee bent as she knelt, looking at the hurt hedgehog. "…You're hurt." Nodoka said, Sam chuckling.

He placed his good hand on her shoulder, smiling. "…I'm fine, Nodoka." Sam pecked her on the cheek, Nodoka embracing the hedgehog, Blaze looking at the duo, she sighed as the fire from her fists fizzled out.

"Nodoka! Don't be like that after he-" She was cut off by her facial expression: she was actually blushing and smiling. Sure, it happened before…but that was around her last boyfriend, and that didn't happen a lot. "Nodoka…are you-" She released the embrace, and gathered up her courage, managing to kiss Sam, who was a little stunned as the others watched on.

"Woo!" Rikku cheered on, an arm around Tails, who slowly tried to peck her cheek nervously, but ended up embracing her, Rikku smirking. "Well, Tailsy…" Tails tried to speak, but what came out was probably the definition of love babble: unable to speak due to nervousness of a crush. She placed a finger to his lips, smiling. "Just shut up and kiss me already…" Rikku whispered, kissing the vulpine, who was frozen in shock of the situation.

Blaze merely let out a sigh as the two couples were beginning to make out, Sonic chuckling. "What, you're envious? Just because you're not exactly the most romantic-" She was slightly irritated, and slammed her lips onto Sonic's, the cobalt hedgehog being taken by surprise, he embraced Blaze, slowly rubbing the feline's back.

The feline smiled when the kiss was done, Sonic giving off a small smirk before Blaze chuckled. "I'm not the most romantic what?" Sonic chuckled, sighing.

"Never mind." He kissed her once more, the feline purring as she pulled out the small teabag of catnip she had kept… "Whoa, Blaze…don't-"

"Nyeow…" She purred as she snuggled against Sonic's chest, the catnip teabag on Sonic's chest.

He sighed, stroking Blaze's fur as she snuggled against his chest, the catnip bag miraculously staying in place. Sam and Nodoka's tongues were practically duking it out, the duo passionately French kissing each other, and both unwilling to stop… "…Nodoka…" Sam uttered, placing a hand on her cheek, the regimental hedgehog pecking Sam, the duo smiling as they got up.

Growling was heard coming from Cosmos and Blaze, apparently fighting over the catnip…and on top of Sonic at that. "Hey, h-" Sonic immediately shut up when Cosmos and Blaze were literally scratching each other with their claws on top of his chest, and with Cosmos sitting right in front of Sonic, he accidently upskirted her.

"Cosmos!" Sam grabbed her hand with his left hand (his good arm), the feline violently scratching him on the face multiple times.

Nodoka gasped as blood came out, but gasped once more to know that Sam was unfazed at the gesture. "…Cosmos. Calm yourself. It's catni-" He was scratched more by Cosmos, Blaze scratching Cosmos' back, accidently kicking the catnip teabag to Sam's chest, the felines proceeded to try to grab the catnip, their claws still out, and failing miserably, they scratched his chest many, many times.

"Sam!" The duo then accidently tore open the teabag, catnip spreading all around the room.

Sam, who was TRYING to remain calm as the duo snapped out of it, merely got a vacuum. "Alright, then…clear the room." Sam irritably said, Cosmos about to say something, Sam turning on the vacuum, she proceeded to dash out the room, fearing her tail might get caught into the vacuum.

The others calmly went out, Nodoka aside. "Sam, are you-"

"I'm fine!" His eyes suddenly became fierce as he accidently summoned Chiharu, nearly beheading her as his fur glowed crimson.

She froze on the spot, rather afraid as Sam's fur slowly reverted to its original colors, his eyes no longer as fierce, more like gentle, if anything. "…Nodoka…" Sam turned off the vacuum, hugging the hedgehog. "Sorry. C'mon…" Sam said, the regimental hedgehog going out of the room, closing the door behind her.

A rather loud noise was heard as Sam vacuumed, the others patiently (aside from Sonic, who was tapping his foot rather impatiently) waiting outside. "…Are you really serious about him, Nodoka?" Cosmos inquired, the regimental hedgehog nodding.

"…Fine…" Cosmos said, a rather worried look in her eyes… "…Just don't get hurt." Cosmos said, sighing in defeat as the noise stopped.

"Finally! We get back to-"

"Aht-tat-tat. Not on my watch." Sam quickly said, dragging Sonic and Tails to the door, their girlfriends closely following.

"Hey, hey! It's rude to kick out us like this!" Rikku said, Sam smirking.

"Who said I was kicking you out?" Sam slyly raised an eyebrow, Rikku kicking him on the shin.

The hedgehog fell to the ground in pain, clutching in shin. "I'm going to kick you in the spleen!" Rikku said, Blaze raising an eyebrow.

"Spleen?" She asked, Rikku nodding.

"Yes. Spleen." The ebony hedgehog got up painfully, gesturing Nodoka and Cosmos to come along.

"C'mon. We're teaching them." Sam said, Nodoka shaking her head in worry.

"No, Sam…no." Nodoka said, the regimental hedgehog looking at his bad arm, incidentally the one with his hand to summon Chiharu.

"Yes, Sam, yes. Let's go." Sam said, grabbing the house keys, and once everyone was out, he locked the door.

"…Hey, Star, was it? You're the ones who drove them here…so, y'know any place that's large, and won't mind getting damaged?" Sam pointed to Star, who was slightly irritated at his pointing, nodded.

"Yeah. I've got the perfect place! Knuckles, can we-" He nodded, blushing as she whooped, pecking him.

"Alright. Sonic, Tails…ride to Angel Island." Star said, Sam, Nodoka, and Cosmos raising an eyebrow.

"Angel Island?" The trio said in unison, Star nodding.

"Yeah. Just follow Sonic and Tails here, and you'll be there." Star said, unlocking the yellow Lamborghini (of death).

"Fine…Cosmos, ready?" Nodoka asked, Cosmos throwing a small white ball with a red plus on it into the air.

A board appeared, all white save the two red lines going down the horizontal and vertical middle of the board. There were light bars onto the sides as well. "Yeah. It's not like anyone's dying or anything…but riding this for fun should be…well, fun." She boarded the Extreme Gear, her clothing bearing transparent red crosses on the center, and the light bars lighting up. "Cross Rider…" Cosmos muttered, Sam and Nodoka boarding their Extreme Gears, Sonic whistling.

"Nice effects. Where'd…"

"I'm a high class person…" Nodoka explained, Sam chuckling.

"I made some adjustments to the board…" Sam rubbing his nose, Cosmos looking at her Extreme Gear.

"Me…well, I'm a doctor. I use this for quick transport to a location if a patient can't move." Cosmos said, Sonic sighing.

"Tails, can we PLEASE do some work on the-" The cobalt hedgehog looked enviously at the Extreme Gears, Tails shaking his head.

"No, Sonic…I've already told you, it'd mess up the-" Rikku cut him off from within the yellow Lamborghini (of death) quickly, signaling the four of them to go.

"Alright, let's go…" And with that, the four of them rode off.

Within a minute or ten, they arrived at Angel Island, a rather jungle like area. "Well, we're here…" Star had parked her Lamborghini nearby, and the four of them nodded as they dismounted their Extreme Gears, walking into Angel Island. "Alright…Sonic, Tails, Knuckles. Come with me." Sam said, walking left.

"Hey, why am I being dragged into this?!" Knuckles asked, Sonic sighing.

"Because you're a important secondary character. Now come on." Knuckles growled, and was about to say something…but didn't, and just grumbled to himself as they walked on.

"Nodoka, take the rest of them to the right." Nodoka nodded, and everyone else went to the right.

_"…Sam…be careful, okay?" _Nodoka thought, walking onward…

* * *

Skye looked at the group, entering the island. "…What are they up to…and going outside, and in a island?! Jeez…I'd better follow them, to see if they're still sane." Skye rushed to the island, sighing.

* * *

"Alright…listen. The objective is simple. Fight me. All of you. One at a time." Sam summoned Chiharu, the group nodding, apparently unfazed at hurting the hedgehog.

"…Sonic, you're first." Sam rushed up to the hedgehog, the hedgehog nearly being beheaded by Sam, had he not leaped into the air.

"Whoa, hold up there, kid." Sonic said, the snow getting in his fur, Sam sighing.

"There is no pause in battle. Prepare yourself, Sonic Hedgehog!" Sam's eye turned fierce, his fur turning red as he rushed forward, Chiharu merely a yellow blur.

Sonic leaped into the air, trying to see Sam well with all the snow in his face. "Chaos Spear!" He tossed a Chaos Spear to Sonic, who dodged.

Sam paused the Spear, and redirected the Chaos Spear downward when Sonic landed, and rushed forward. "My, my…you're rather fast." He avoided his punches, redirecting the Chaos Spear to Sonic's back, the hedgehog getting his on the back.

"Sonic!" Tails exclaimed, Sonic smirking as he leaped backward, stretching a little.

"I'm fine, bud. Just wait…" Sonic cracked his knuckles, and with a 'Heh', he rushed forward…either this was going to be fun, or painful…

* * *

"Don't play with me!" Nodoka said, just missing Cosmos.

"…Aw forget it. Naoshimasu, Shitsuren!" A blue aura surrounded her hands, a dagger like protrusion sticking out, she gently grazed Nodoka on the leg, making the hedgehog fall to the ground.

"…All this time…you…" Nodoka muttered, Cosmos nodding.

"I had one since nearly birth. Forced one into me…forced to be a nurse." Cosmos said, Nodoka smirking.

"Then let's stop fighting here." Cosmos' Soulbend changed form, no longer a dagger like protrusion, but more like just an aura surrounding and engulfing her hand.

She punched Nodoka's leg, healing it. "This is my power…" Cosmos said, smirking. "To help…" The aura condensed into the protrusions once more, Cosmos pointing the protrusion at Nodoka. "Or to hurt." She smirked, the aura dissipating when she walked to the others.

"Rikku, you're next. You know the objective: keep fighting, and until you lose all stamina, both mental and physical, you stop." Juuchi explained, Nodoka looking at her rather oddly, she nodded.

"…What comes next? Hey, I got you forcefully…so I dunno." Nodoka chuckled, Juuchi sighing.

"After it's all depleted, you simply think of what your greatest desire, what you want the most, without hesitation. Simple." Juuchi explained, rematerializing as her Swordbend form, she pointed Juuchi to Rikku who got out her two daggers.

"Oh, and before I forget…Rikku." The vixen raised an eyebrow, Nodoka looking at her daggers. "I suggest if you're going to have a blade struggle, then you make it quick. Juuchi's a powerful blade…well, all Soulbends are pretty powerful, but basically, if I'm concentrating on something, I can slice it clean. So make your blade struggles quick." Nodoka said, Skye looking at the group.

"…Alright, what's going on…" Skye asked, appearing from some trees.

"Teaching them how to get a Soulbend." Skye sighed, looking at Juuchi.

"Look. It's snowing…you're going to get si-"

"Uhh, let me think about it. If it's snowing, we'll get more tired, and the snow will get in our way. So it speeds up the process, no?" Nodoka said, Skye sighing.

"Guess you're right…" Skye said, her brown irises turning to Nodoka. "…Out of curiousity…mind if I have a try at this Soulbend thing?" Nodoka shrugged, and nodded.

"No, not really. Rikku, stay back." She nodded, and Nodoka assumed a fighting stance…

* * *

"Sairai, Denkō!" Sonic shouted, a blue aura surrounding him, a shockwave running through the ground, and the snow being blown away as a result.

Sam slowly clapped, chuckling. "Good job, Sonic. How to use him…well, you can find out yourself." Sam said, Sonic raising an eyebrow.

"What?! Why-"

"For one, I'm an Offensive type. I rarely teach Aura. Second, I only said I'd let you obtain one. Teaching you? An entirely different subject altogether." Sam cockily said, rubbing his nose.

"But-"

"Tails! You're up." He quickly intervened, Tails walking up to the hedgehog. "Any cold?" Sam asked, the two tailed vulpine nodding.

He quickly sliced forward horizontally, Tails flying into the air. "Hey!" Tails shouted in irritation.

"Good. You'll have to keep moving to gain warmth." Sam said, Tails sighing.

_"Why do I have the feeling he's going to relentlessly atta-aah!" _A Chaos Spear was flying toward him, and he did a quick barrel roll to avoid it, flying toward Sam, a foot sticking out.

The hedgehog leaped upward, just above the kitsune, and axe kicked, sending the poor fox down to the ground…without snow. "Oww…" Tails rubbed his head, Sam curling up into a ball, the vulpine avoided Sam, who crashed into the ground where Tails once was.

The fortunate vulpine was currently a few feet away as Sam stretched for a little. "Ahh…jeez. My back…I should practice that a bit more…" Sam hit his back a couple of times, a few pops being heard. "Alright, Tails…ya ready?" The kitsune nodded, assuming a fighting stance…

* * *

"…Is that all you've got?" Nodoka said, blocking the blue beam that shot out of Skye's hand, and rushing forward.

Nodoka was suddenly enveloped by a purple glow, unable to move. Skye then charged up the beam, striking Nodoka dead on. She flew backward, trying to stabilize her consciousness. "I know your weakness already…" Nodoka smirked, summoning Juuchi in hedgehog form.

"Go!" Juuchi nodded, using her Soulbend.

Skye managed to pause Juuchi…but that was the only thing she managed to pause. Nodoka ran up to her, and sweep kicked her, then jumping, she axe kicked her to the snowy ground. "…This'll be easy…" Nodoka muttered, Skye getting up.

Nodoka quickly backed away, and assumed a fighting stance…

* * *

Well, here's another chapter of Mysteries of the Unknown! Cliffhangers…for suspense, and I need to step it up on the Vengeance Quartet. So, hope you enjoyed reading as much as I typing, please, for anyone reading this, vote on my poll, every vote counts, and I'll see you all next!

~ADarknessInHeaven

Aka: Sam


	9. Mercenary

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Oh, and Rikku belongs to RikkuMcClowFox on Fanfiction. (Or Slashin' Azriel Hacke on FictionPress.)**

**Skye belongs to Buriezu za Vampire.**

**Star(light) belongs to Starlightlovesya123.**

**The Wii belongs to Masahiro Sakurai.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Mercenary

The crimson hedgehog practically flew backward from a punch by Nodoka, now both mentally and physically exhausted, she began to focus as Nodoka and Juuchi rushed up to her. "…Heki…Genkai Kirema!" She shouted, a white aura surrounding her, and both hands raised in defense, she closed her eyes…

…Only to realize that both Nodoka and Juuchi were frozen, her hands glowing purple. She focused, and condensing the energy into one hand, she used the other to charge her beam, firing it at Nodoka, who was violently knocked back, a loud _THUD_ heard when she collided with a tree. Her unconscious body fell onto the snowy ground, Juuchi only able to watch as the beam hit her as well, knocking her into a tree and making her fall down next to Nodoka. She was struggling for consciousness, and her head was pounding due to the impact of the tree. "H-hey…Nodoka…you're alright, aren't you?" Juuchi asked, shaking her wielder and friend, but she was indeed, knocked out.

"C…C'mon…" Juuchi herself was on the edge of consciousness as she lightly tapped Nodoka, and with one final tap, she was knocked out.

"…Who's next?" Skye asked, Rikku walking up and dragging Nodoka and Juuchi to the others, who looked at the duo…

"Alright, bring it on!" Rikku smirking as she assumed a fighting stance…

* * *

"Not bad…but not good enough!" Sam struck Tails with a sweep kick, and then axe kicked him onto the ground.

He picked up the kitsune, who was quite tired… "C'mon…" Sam threw him up into the air, and raised his hand, Chiharu basically acting like a spike.

"Sengen…Ketsudan!" Tails radiated a yellow aura, a shockwave being felt as he fell, Tails thrust his hand forward, hitting Sam and softening his impact at the same time.

"You're good. Alright, red head, let's-Whoa!" The hedgehog swiftly dodged some punches from the echidna, who kept swinging his fists at him…that is, before he kicked his arm. He whistled, and smirked. "Rather impatient, aren't you?" Sam grinned, Sonic seen shaking his head in disagreement and shrugging.

"He's been on this island, guarding a rock his entire life. Really…it's the opposite." Sonic said, Knuckles slightly peeved, he punched Sonic, who dodged.

Sam watching the duo, he walked next to Tails as the duo duked it out. "Well, you two have fun battling now. Tails and I will be-" Knuckles sped up to Sam, who jumped into the air. "…Alright. Fine…make me work." Sam threw a weak Chaos Spear to Knuckles, who punched it, the Chaos Spear unaffecting him.

Sam landed onto a tree, and smirked. "You've got some strength, kid."

"Hey! I'm older than you, y'know!" Sam shrugged, and Knuckles proceeded to beat down the tree Sam was standing on…in a punch or two.

The ebony hedgehog ran on the tree as it fell, and did a spin-dash to Knuckles, who stuck his fists out, and as a result, Sam being scratched all over…the ebony hedgehog then popped up from the recoil, slicing Chiharu downward. Knuckles, who was caught slightly off guard, backed up, and punched Sam in the chest, sending him flying into a tree with the wind knocked right out of him…

The tree he hit then fell, causing a domino effect to the trees behind him. The snowstorm raging on, Sam began to shiver as Knuckles ran forward, a fist winded up. The echidna stopped short, punching the ground. The ebony hedgehog took no hesitation in running, the earth cracking where he once was… "Well, you seem rather…hesitant? No…" The echidna rushed up to Sam once more, leaping into the air, and gliding toward him.

"Nah, just a tad…meh. Defensive, perhaps?" Sam blocked his aerial assault with Chiharu, and when he landed, he retaliated with Chiharu, just barely cutting Knuckles' namesakes.

The echidna ignored the pain, and punched Sam, who went flying into yet another tree. He rubbed his head in pain from the impact, and sighed. "Tougher than the rest of them…" Sam muttered, doing a windmill, and getting back up as some snow flew around, blocking Knuckles' vision as he ran up to the hedgehog…again. He sidestepped as the echidna ran up to him, and grabbed him by the back of his neck, the both of them now running forward. Sam slammed Knuckles onto a tree, pointing Chiharu at his back.

"…Your physical energy is still present." Sam noted, pressing his foot against his back. "C'mon…" He grabbed both his arms, and he pressed his foot even harder.

"Now!" Knuckles flipped him forward, his head hitting the tree incredibly hard, the trio of Sonic, Tails and Knuckles merely cringing as he got back up, splinters sticking out of his head.

The ebony hedgehog was trying to cling onto consciousness, but he felt it slipping away. Knuckles backed away, but Sam shook his head. "I…I can still…fight…" His voice trailed off, and he was rendered unconscious, no longer able to cling onto it…

Knuckles grabbed him and dragged him to the duo of Sonic and Tails. "Meh, forget it. I'm headed to Star and the others." Knuckles said, Sonic nodding.

"But he said-"

"Tails, she's in a snowstorm, and it's getting worse." Knuckles said, Tails nodding: Rikku was with them too…

"Alright. Let's go." Sonic said, dragging Sam as the group walked to the girls…

* * *

"…All of you are set, Star and Blaze aside. So, who's ready?" Nodoka asked, now conscious after Rikku's battle.

"…I'll go." Blaze took a quick glance at Star, who apparently looked like she was in a state of deep thought…

**_"Heh, you're going to really get this?"_**

_"…"_

**_"Oh, what's the matter, too-"_**

_"Shut up!" _Star forced Dark to the back of her head, rendering her unconscious.

"…Nodoka…" Star muttered, the hedgehog hearing her, she raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure if I can do this now…" Star said, thinking about Dark: what if she managed to get a hold of this power…this ability known as a Soulbend…it would be too much.

"Alright. Just come to me when you're ready." The yellow hedgehog nodded, and watched the battle between the final two.

Blaze was trying to limit her fire usage: after all, Angel Island WAS a rather large, forest like area. She summoned a circle of fire beneath Nodoka, who quickly ran up to Blaze, the circle rising as a pillar of fire. _"…That wouldn't be good, would it?" _Nodoka thought, kicking Blaze in the shoulder, and then following up with a sweep kick, sending her to the ground.

She then quickly placed a palm on the same shoulder she kicked, and uttered two words: "Juuchi Impaler." Juuchi was materialized in weapon form, going right through Blaze's shoulder, the feline let out a gasp of pain as she took out Juuchi, some tears escaping her eyes as she tried to get up after ward…but she felt like she couldn't. She was frozen in place, and she felt as though she couldn't breathe.

"…Nodoka…" Cosmos looked at Blaze, rather worried about her: there was an awful lot of blood coming out of her shoulder, Cosmos' eyes widening.

"She's in hemorrhagic shock! Nodoka! Get my Extreme Gear!" She nodded, and threw her Extreme Gear to Cosmos, the disc turning into a board, she pressed the cross in the middle, revealing all the medical supplies she needed.

She cleared out some snow next to her Extreme Gear, enough so that Blaze could lie down without any snow. "An incision is technically made…so let's begin the short briefing. There are fractures in her shoulder, and massive hemorrhaging due to an impale wound…My objectives for this operation are to simultaneously deal with both, and search for anything else that might've arisen and that may arise." The feline cracked her knuckles, and looked at her shoulder.

"Let's begin the operation." She looked at the bone, seeing pools of blood within. She began to drain the blood, Star looking away: she was rather hemophobic…

She quickly placed antibiotic gel on the fractures, and using the laser on said gel to heat it, melding bone with gel. When she was finished, she quickly applied the antibiotic gel on the lesser hemorrhages, healing them almost instantly. "…Alright. Let's move to the-"

"Oh ho ho!" A voice was heard, and Knuckles, along with the other three, had arrived on the scene.

"An emerald signature is around here somew-Ehh? It's that rat again!" A rather portly man in a humanoid type mecha wearing a dictator like outfit pointed to Nodoka, who looked at the man oddly with an eye raised.

"…Err…do I know you?" Nodoka asked, backing away from the mecha.

"You rat! You've caused me enough trouble, and yet you ignore me?! Here is your end!" A hand rushed forward, Nodoka summoning Juuchi to cut it in half.

"Gah!" The man merely growled in irritation, but when he tried to grab Nodoka, Sam regained consciousness, and rushed forward, slicing off the arm with Chiharu.

"Hey! Old man! You're eyesight's getting worn! My girlfriend isn't who you're searching for, ya prick!" He proceeded to slice the leg off, the robot losing its balance, he fell to the ground, unable to get up.

"Yo, Eggman! The kid's right!" Sonic spin-dashed to the cockpit, where Eggman was, and hit many buttons, once labeled 'Useless but Dramatic Self Destruct'.

"Oh no! Not that button! Gah! You little…" A blue fireball suddenly hit the machine, the others looking at Blaze, whose injuries were healed, and her Soulbend gained.

"Run! It's going to explode!" Blaze said, the others nodding as they ran, Star grabbing Knuckles, and dashing off the island, Sam and the others grabbing their Extreme Gear and riding there.

"…Err…isn't it the other way around, Star?" Knuckles asked, recalling last time's incident: a cave flooding with water? Not the best situation.

"Does it matter at a time like this?" The echidna shook his head, and the group got off the island, a rather loud-

_BOOM._

…Yeah, that sums it up quite nicely. The others watched on as smoke rose into the air, Nodoka's head leaning against Sam's shoulder. "Well…that was sudden." She muttered, Sam chuckling, then kissing her.

"…So Star…how'd the thing go?" Knuckles asked curiously, the hedgehog muttering to herself…or rather, to Dark.

**_"Hah hah, you can't answer."_**

_"Hah hah, yes I can."_

**_"Hah hah, then what's your answer?"_**

_"Hah hah, you'll see in a bit."_

"Hah hah, it went fine." Star said, quickly realizing what she did, she face palmed.

"Anything the matter?" Knuckles asked, Star shaking her head.

"Nah…just a bit tired from the thing, is all." Star fibbed, Knuckles nodding as she rested her head on his should, the echidna blushing.

"…It's getting dark. Let's get something to eat…" Sam said, Nodoka nodding as they mounted their Extreme Gear.

"Yeah, let's go." Blaze said, Sonic nodding as he watched Rikku snuggle onto Tails' chest, the vulpine blushing at the gesture, he got her into an embrace, rubbing her back.

"Hey, Tails! C'mon!" Sonic said, the duo quickly glancing at Sonic, they shrugged, Rikku kissing the vulpine, who blushed.

"…Fine, then. I'm heading with the lovebirds…" Cosmos get on her Extreme Gear, riding off.

"…Let's go, Star." Knuckles carried Star, and dashed off to her Lamborghini (of death).

Thankfully, she wasn't 'tired' after the run, and was able to drive to her place (though not without people running from the 'yellow Lamborghini of death', some even yelling in their frantic maneuvers). "Knuckles…" Star uttered, her head on his shoulder as they walked up to their porch.

"…C'mon. It got cold back there, right?" Star, just noticing how cold she was before, nodded as she unlocked her house and went in, Knuckles closely following.

She sat down near her fireplace with a sigh, letting the warmth engulf her, almost like a warm embra- no, that was just Knuckles, who had embraced her. They looked into their other's eyes, and their lips touching, he tightened the embrace, rubbing her back gently. When they finished lip locking, Star rose without a word, giving off the smallest of blushes and smiles as she went to the kitchen to make some hot cocoa…

* * *

The duo of Sam and Nodoka were at the former's house, Sam slowly backing away from Nodoka, who was approaching him rather slowly, her dress straps starting to slide down a little… "…Nodoka…" Sam backed away, unaware that the sofa was behind him, he fell (or rather, forcefully yet accidentally sat) onto it.

"I'm hungry, Sam…and not for food…" She playfully pounced on him, and their lips connected as she did so.

He slowly began to slide his tongue into her mouth, the regimental hedgehog doing the same as she stroked a hand down his chest, and after a moment, Nodoka broke the kiss, pecking Sam on the cheek, Sam smiling as he pecked her on the nose, and then on the forehead. She ran her fingers down his quills, the ebony hedgehog blushing as she clung onto his neck, his hand uncontrollably moving to her leg as she sat on his lap, the other on her back. Nodoka's dress straps were down a considerable amount, Sam probably would've been drooling, if his hormones weren't partially in control.

The regimental hedgehog blushed, Sam hungrily kissing her as he inched his hand a bit closer up her leg. _"Ooh…Sam…I…hey, hey!"_ Nodoka thought, his hand trailing a bit TOO up her leg. _"That'll still be there later, boy." _Nodoka thought as Sam was in the middle of giving her a lovebite on the neck, she quickly took his hand, nervously placing it on her chest area.

Sam raised an eyebrow, probably saying 'Really?' Nodoka smiling as a 'Yes.'. _"Yeah…that's right. Heh…he's so cute…kinda went a little overboard that time, but…meh, he's too cute." _Nodoka thought, kissing Sam, his hand 'unwilling to let go of the buzzer', Nodoka moaning in sheer ecstasy.

They continued to make out for another minute or so, Sam leaning forward, and the duo on the couch, Sam on top of Nodoka. _"Air…I need…air…"_ She released the embrace, and smiled at the ebony hedgehog, breathing deeply through her nose. "_Yes, I'm alive…I thought I was going to-aww…he's snuggling on my shoulder…" _The regimental hedgehog looked at him with affection, the ebony hedgehog rather tired from the day's events, he was resting on Nodoka, snuggling on her shoulder in affection…neglect to mention to gain some warmth from the cold.

_"He's so cute when he's asleep…" _Nodoka stroked her gloved hand through his quills as he rested, embracing him warmly as well.

The ebony hedgehog awoke after ten minutes (which seemed nearly like a millennia to the duo), Nodoka napping in his warmth. _"Nodoka…even after…two days? I…I feel something for ya. I don't know how to describe it…but…" _He took off his glove, and ran the back of her hand down her cheek. _"…It's…comforting." _He placed his glove back on, kissing Nodoka on the nose.

The regimental hedgehog slowly awakened, her emerald irises gazing into Sam's brown orbs, they simply gazed at each other for what seemed like eternities, Sam finally pecking Nodoka, and getting off of the sofa. "…C'mon. You've gotta be hungry, right? Even if it IS late…" Sam smiled, and Nodoka realizing such, she nodded, Sam helping her off the sofa.

She wrapped an arm around Sam and rested her head against her shoulder as they walked to the kitchen…

* * *

The duo of Sonic and Blaze were walking back to the former's house, Blaze shaking her head at Sonic, who apparently had fallen due to some ice. "Sonic…" Blaze sighed as the cerulean hedgehog rose from the snowy ground, shivering.

Blaze snapped her finger, her hand compressing a ball of fire, which Sonic drew close to for warmth. She then compressed the ball even further, throwing it up into the air, the fiery ball just traveling upward, and eventually exploding like a firework. She just uttered something else: "Gekido, Reiki no Honou…" Blue flames began to surround her, Sonic backing away a little.

Her blue flames the proceeded to cover the entirety of her body, evenly spreading out. She then compressed the flames to cover her hand, Sonic drawing closer to Blaze, who blushed as he caressed her cheek. They proceeded to make out, a dark shadow seen behind a tree. Sonic immediately broke the embrace, and the figure's emerald eyes rose to match Sonic's. Suddenly, a blur of pink flew toward the duo, Sonic's face being the essence of the expression 'Oh, crud…'. "SONIC!" The blur stopped when Sonic was covered in a blue aura, wind violently pushing against her when he thrusted his hands forward.

_"So…I can control wind like this…" _Sonic thought, smiling to Blaze.

"Who is she?! I won't let you b-" The shrill voice coming from the blur was quickly cut off by a gust of wind, knocking the blur out, revealing it to just be a girl, wearing a red dress with an outline, and red boots as well.

"…Ah, fangirl. Can't say it's a pleasure to see ya." Sonic said, the girl standing up.

"My name is AMY, Sonic! We even go to the same school together! Why won't you-"

"Go out with me? Simple. You asked me, and when I said no, you grabbed Tails and bound him to a desk, glued Knuckles to the Master Emerald when he was sleeping, and you even called Shadow an emo while stealing his Chaos Emerald. Neglect to mention you stalk me, and call me your boyfriend. Self proclaimed." Sonic turned his back on Amy, sighing as he walked away.

Amy growled, bringing out her signature red and gold hammer, pointing it to Blaze. "Who is this girl anyway? Is she your-"

"Girlfriend? Yes. C'mon, Blaze. Let's go." Amy rushed up to Blaze, who still had her Soulbend…

She snapped her finger, and a blue fireball suddenly exploded in between the femme fatales, knocking Amy out (neglect to mention sending her flying into a nearby street light), Blaze unharmed as she did a back flip, landing next to Sonic. "Alright, let's get out of here before-" People were surrounding the duo with cameras, taking photos of the duo and the unconscious Amy.

"…Too late?"

"Yup." The duo began to run past the crowd quickly, the people not even chasing him: he was the fastest thing alive, after all.

* * *

"Thanks for the food." Tails said, Rikku nodding.

"No problem." The vixen looked at Tails, who was patting his stomach in satisfaction.

"Oh…I've been working on something. Wanna help out?" The vulpine eagerly nodded, Rikku leading him to a room with various mechanical tools, a large object in the center.

"What is it?" Rikku smiled, and pat the machine.

"It's a special machine, and it runs on a very specific power source- Chaos Energy. I've recently discovered that when utilized properly, Chaos Energy can be used to significantly prolong cellular life! You DO know what we've got here, right?!" Rikku ecstatically hopped in place, Tails nodding quickly in excitement.

"You're saying we've got the technological equivalent to the fountain of youth?!" Tails said, Rikku nodding.

"Exactly!" Rikku smirked, and looked at the interior of the machine. "But…there's a problem. I've done some research, and I found that the rate of increase of cellular life is directly proportional to the amount of cells made. So, put simply…"

"We just need to find out how to prolong the lifespan of a cell without the cell slowing or stopping mitosis or meiosis." Tails finished, Rikku nodding.

"I see the time in school hasn't dumbed you down a bit, Tailsy!" Rikku pecked him, Tails chuckling nervously. "Though, I think I know why. Chaos Energy is a powerful substance, and can usually damage cells. What if it damaged the nucleus and cytoplasm of a cell?" Rikku said, Tails nodding.

"I see…so all we need is-"

"A counter for the harmful effects of Chaos Energy." Rikku finished, Tails nodding.

"And I see that skipping class hasn't slowed you down, either." She giggled, nodding.

"This is what I've been working on…I couldn't find an answer so far, but…this is where Sam and Nodoka come in! What if they know things we don't? We might figure out our solution!" Rikku said, Tails nodding.

"You're right! It's always possible…" Tails said, Rikku nodding.

The vulpine yawned, rubbing his eyes. "We've got the weekend. C'mon, let's head to sleep…I'll take the-"

"It's fine if we share beds, Tailsy…" Rikku cuddled against his chest, Tails blushing, he smiled as the duo headed to Rikku's room…

* * *

"…Knuckles…" Star began to moan with pleasure as the echidna pecked her, the duo on the former's bed.

"Star…" Knuckles began to caress Star's cheek, who kissed him, slipping her tongue in his mouth.

A rather surprised but happy Knuckles obliged to the French invitation, tightly embracing her as he slipped his own tongue into her mouth, feeling every crevice of her mouth, and the two of them in sheer bliss. _"Dang, he's got a long tongue…" _Star thought, continuing the French.

**_"He'll probably choke you with it."_**

Star ignored Dark, and trailed her hand across his chest, the echidna blushing as Star unknowingly was nearing his tail. "Uhh…Star?" She quickly got a hold of herself, kissing him passionately.

**_"I think I'll just sit back and enjoy the ride. You're already screwing up without me. Heh…hormones."_**

Star returned the kiss with a peck, warmly embracing Knuckles and snuggling onto his chest. Knuckles pecked her forehead, and flipped her over, so that she was beneath him (No, not like that, ya pervs…). He began to French kiss her, Star taken by surprise, she merely embraced Knuckles, and ran her gloved fingers through his dreadlock-like quills. The duo made out for quite a while, and Star soundly asleep afterward, Knuckles caressed her cheek gently as he began to slumber as well…

* * *

"Ungh…Tailsy…I can't sleep…" Rikku moaned, Tails nodding as she snuggled against his chest.

"…Maybe remove the blanket, if you're too hot." Tails suggested, Rikku doing so. "Maybe the clothes, too?" Rikku slapped at that note, Tails chuckling.

"Just kidding, just kidding…" Tails said, giving off a rather large grin. Rikku then began to hug Tails' namesakes, the vulpine blushing. "H-Hey, Rikku…get off my tails…please…"

"They're so fluffy…" She hugged Tails from behind, snuggling against his namesakes.

The vulpine sighed, and turning around, he embraced her, the duo falling asleep in the embrace…

* * *

"…Nodoka…" Sam pecked her, the regimental hedgehog blushing. "You've got some whipped cream on your face." Sam noted, and with the hedgehog pointing to where it was, she wiped it off.

A cell phone's ringing was heard, Cosmos' cell phone at that, and the aqua feline picked it up. "Hello?" A voice on the other line was heard, Cosmos blushing.

"X-Xanaru! It's good to hear from you again!" Cosmos said, a chuckle heard from the other line.

"The feeling is mutual, Cosmos. So…You're still in that school?"

"…What of it?" Cosmos said, grinning.

"…I'm headed back to the neighborhood tomorrow, a house near Station Square. Perhaps we may meet sometime…if you aren't too busy." Xanaru said, Cosmos blushing.

_"…Dang it, just spit it out!"_ Cosmos thought, and sighing nervously, she spoke. "I'd love to!" She cheerfully said, a chuckle heard from the other side.

"Alright then…I'll see you then, Cosmos. Until we meet…I lust for you." Xanaru hung up, as did Cosmos, who sighed.

_"…It's been a while…I've had the longest crush on him…maybe…just maybe…" _Cosmos sighed once more, and went to the guest bed, lying down.

"…Nodoka…it's getting late. We should head to sleep…we're supposed to go get the T.V. and Wii tomorrow, remember?" She nodded, and the duo headed to Sam's bed, Nodoka playfully embracing him under the covers, Sam returning the embrace with a peck before they fell asleep…

* * *

A blue cat, gloved and wearing Soap Shoes, was walking down the sidewalks of Station Square, and seeing a red cat, he rushed up to the cat, who proceeded to parkour his way out of the cat's sight. The blue cat chased after the red cat, and reaching him, he muttered something: "Write…Crystal Foreteller." An aqua blue book and quill pen was seen, the cat writing something in it, freezing the red cat's legs.

"…Please…spare me…" The red cat managed to utter, the blue cat merely looking down at him.

"I'm sorry…but this is what I must do. Sincere apologies…" As he wrote more, the crimson cat was freezing to death, being encased in a block of ice.

"So, Xanaru, you've got the task done. Consider this your retirement." A red dragon came up to Xanaru, who merely walked away.

"What's wrong? You seem distant."

"…Killing…is it right? Was this really my destiny?" Xanaru asked, the dragon sighing.

"I'll tell you this. Destiny is something none of us can change, or none of us know truly…keep that in mind when you're walking down the street." The dragon flew off, Xanaru looking back.

"…Xanaru…former mercenary…former…it feels good, saying it." And with that, he walked away…

* * *

So…here's another chapter! Sorry for the lateness, I was at my uncle's, and I got lazy, and…meh. So, Xanaru's made an appearance! If you've read the Quartet…you'd know who the dragon is. Heh…I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did typing, R&R, and I'll see ya next! Oh…and Skye's Soulbend. Translation time!

Heki, Genkai Kirema**- **Burst, Limit Break. (There's a reason why I named it that…you can figure out for yourselves.)

~ADarknessInHeaven

Aka: Sam


	10. Conflict

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Oh, and Rikku belongs to RikkuMcClowFox on Fanfiction. (Or Slashin' Azriel Hacke on FictionPress.)**

**Skye belongs to Buriezu za Vampire.**

**Star(light) belongs to Starlightlovesya123.**

**Now that all that's done with, on with the show!**

* * *

Conflict

"…Nodoka, get up. It's ten in the morning…"

"But SSSAAAMMM…"

"I made breakfast." The regimental hedgehog quickly rose from Sam's bed, and went out of the room, unaware of the surprise awaiting her…

Sam was waiting, sitting down on a chair, and in front of him, a table filled with a practical breakfast buffet. Pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, french toast and most likely any other breakfast item that you can think up of within a middle class or higher budget was on that table. "Right when I say I made breakfast. C'mon." She nodded, and grabbed a plate, knife and fork from the kitchen, sitting down at the table.

"Thanks for whipping up breakfast. Last night was kinda tiring and all, so I guess I kinda overslept…" Nodoka smiled, Sam nodding.

"It's fine. I don't blame you, either…it was tiring. But we get to relax now…Sorry I made you instruct the girls." Sam apologized, Nodoka chuckling.

"It's fine. I couldn't let you handle all the work by yourself, now could I?" Sam smiled, and the duo continued eating, finishing thirty minutes later.

"…Thanks again." Nodoka said, Sam pecking her in response.

"It's no problem." Nodoka proceeded to take the dishes to the kitchen sink and wash them, but Sam simply shook his head, moving her away from the sink. "'Ey. Don't do the dishes: I'll be more than happy to do them myself." Sam said, Nodoka shaking her head.

"But I'm the one who just sat around and ate while you made everything. It doesn't seem just." Nodoka argued, Sam shaking his head.

"It's perfectly fine."

"Not for me, it isn't." The duo looked at each other, wanting one another to just relax, while they took care of the work.

"…Look, I'm fine with washing the dishes."

"But after you made the meal and I just ate, it isn't right!"

"It doesn't have to be. Besides, I want ya to be happy."

"Likewise." A moment of silence was brought upon them, their gaze still on each other, Sam sighed, thinking of an obvious solution.

"…Let's just do them together then."

"Fine." Another moment of silence was brought upon them, and after a couple of seconds after doing the dishes, they just began to laugh.

"How stupid do I feel…Why didn't I say it earlier?" Nodoka blurted, Sam sighing as his laughter died down, he began to wash the dishes. "Hey!" She too started on the dishes, Sam accidently splashing water on her dress, the regimental hedgehog giggled, splashing some on his face, the end result being that both of them were pretty wet (Not in that way, ya pervs…), and laughing.

Sam began to mercilessly tickle Nodoka, the regimental hedgehog laughing larder than she was before, she could hardly breathe. "Ahahaha! S-Sam! Stop it! It tickles!"

"That's the point!" Sam smiled, laughing as well, and before long, the duo was on the floor, Sam on top on Nodoka (NOT LIKE THAT) as the duo greedily gasped for oxygen.

"Heheh." Sam pecked Nodoka, the regimental hedgehog blushing as Sam got up, the ebony hedgehog helping her up as well.

They saw the sink practically flooding, the water still on, Sam quickly turned it off, looking at the state it was in. The duo the proceeded to laugh (AGAIN), and they quickly lifted the bottom plate after doing so, letting the water go down the drain. "…Alright, let's get to work." Sam said, Nodoka nodding as they began to wash the dishes…

* * *

Cosmos looked around the park she was in, sighing in disappointment. "…Huh. I could've sworn that he told me that this was where to meet…" A hand suddenly grabbed Cosmos' shoulders, a voice chuckling behind her. "…Good to see you again…" Cosmos turned around, the aqua blue cat holding a bouquet of Scarlet Pimpernels. "Xanaru." The cat smiled as he embraced her, the smallest of blushes appearing on her face as she received the bouquet.

"Likewise. It's been a while…I've missed you, y'know?" Xanaru rubbed her ear, Cosmos blushing as she couldn't help but let the smallest of purrs escape her throat.

"…Xanaru…I wanted to ask…are you still with those-"

"Nah. I quit yesterday, after one last assassination." Xanaru said, Cosmos smiling.

"…I was afraid…afraid that you still needed to kill people…I don't want that to happen anymore…" Cosmos said, rest her head on Xanaru's chest.

"…Cosmos…" Xanaru wiped away the few tears trickling down her face, and looked at her in the eyes. "…I didn't want to say it before…I didn't want to hurt you in all of this…but…" He pecked her on the cheek while rubbing her ear, Cosmos blushing madly.

"…I like you. A lot, really…so…I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me, now that I'm not a mercenary anymore." Xanaru smiled, Cosmos' mind frantically rushing all over.

"…_Oh…my…" _Was all Cosmos managed to think, as she blurted out a "Yes!", Xanaru smiling.

"…Thanks. I'll pick you up around eight, alright?" Xanaru said, about to walk away, but Cosmos embracing him, he blushed.

"Whoever said that we had to split now? C'mon…" Cosmos smiled as he pecked her on the forehead, chuckling afterward.

"I suppose you're right." She blushed, and with that, the duo walked along the park.

* * *

Thirty minutes after they finished washing the dishes, Sam walked into his father's café: Twilit Road. Nodoka was clinging onto Sam's arm as he entered, and Sam's father smirked as the duo entered. "…Well, I'm surprised to see you here, son." Sam's ear twitched, Nodoka still clinging onto his arm as Sam's father approached.

"We wanted to drop by for a visit." The ebony hedgehog couldn't help but smile when Nodoka rested her head against his shoulder, his father merely raising an eyebrow.

"And who would this be? You finally got a girlfriend?" Sam merely blushed at the statement, his father taking his silence and actions as a 'Yes'. "Well it's about time…" Nodoka blushed as well, snuggling onto Sam's arm. "What's her name?"

"Nodoka. Nodoka Misaki." Sam said, smiling when she embraced him.

"Ah. Pretty name, she's got." Nodoka blushed once more as he said that, Sam whispering "It'll be fine, Nodoka…" into her ear, she stopped clinging onto Sam, and looked at his father.

"Alright…what did you two come for? I know you just don't want to say 'Hi' and leave." Sam's father asked, Nodoka looking at Sam.

"Alright, you caught me. We have three televisions total…do you mind if we borrow one for a school club?" Sam's father merely sighed, and nodded. "Thanks. I'll be sure to bring it home after the year's ended." He began to walk out of the store, and Nodoka following, she swiveled around.

"…Um…" She curtseyed, and continued. "It was nice to meet you." Sam's father smiled, and nodded as she walked out the door.

"Oh, boy…this is gonna be a good relationship."

* * *

"So, how's life been treating you the time you've been gone? Any better?" Xanaru sighed, and looked up at the sky.

"I've been doing well. The others are doing great, but sadly…well…yeah, Lagxirus and I broke up before I left…it's saddening, really." Xanaru began to radiate an aura of depression, Cosmos embracing him in an attempt to cheer him up.

"I'm sorry to hear that…however…I'm still here, aren't I? There's always the future…look to it." Cosmos smiled, Xanaru blushing.

"I…I guess. But she…well…" He sighed, and continued. "I really was dedicated to her, y'know. And just because of one little decision…" Cosmos began to cling onto Xanaru's neck, pecking his cheek slowly and getting off.

Xanaru blushed, and he hesitantly embraced her. A couple of tears came out of his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. "I'm sorry…your peck…it reminds me of her…" He turned away, Cosmos grabbing onto his shoulder.

"It's fine. I'll take it slow…or at least, try to." He chuckled, and nodded.

Cosmos' eyes caught a glimpse of Nodoka and Sam, walking together slowly across the sidewalk. "Oh! Xanaru, c'mere for a bit." Xanaru nodded as he began to follow Cosmos to the hedgehog couple.

* * *

"Hey, Nodoka!" Her emerald eyes darted to Cosmos, who ran up to her from the side.

"Cosmos. Good to see you here." Nodoka greeted, Sam calming waving.

"Xanaru! Over here!" Sam's ears perked as he heard footsteps from behind him, and apparently, a gun pointed to his head.

"The girl comes with me, and no one gets-" The red dragon behind Sam stopped, Sam turning around, he found the gun to be frozen, as well as the dragon's legs.

"Hurt? No, no…a very odd proposition. I'll make you a bet here. You leave after I unfreeze your legs, or I continue to freeze you entirely." Xanaru appeared, Nodoka gasping.

"Still the one for peace, Xanaru? Jeez…when are you going to learn that the only way to live is-"

"To kill? No. I got a job, mercenary aside." The dragon growled, and sighed.

"Fine. But we'll be targeting him…we got a client." The dragon pointed to Sam, who widened his eyes: mercenaries trying to kill him, and a random cat saving him. This was weird. Very weird.

Xanaru crossed out some words he wrote, and the dragon's legs were freed from their icy imprisonment. "Keep on your guard, kid. Today on out, your life is in danger with every step you take…" The dragon proceeded to fly away, Xanaru's book and quill pen disappearing in a flash of light.

"This is Xanaru. Nodoka, you know him." Nodoka shivered, and nodded.

"Yeah. I was his former target until he realized he was mistaken for someone else…scary…traumatizing…" She shivered once more, and Cosmos sweat dropped.

"I already said I was sorry…" Xanaru said, Nodoka backing away from Xanaru.

"Doesn't change the fact you gagged me, placed me on a table, and slowly froze me until I spat out ball you gagged me with and told you what I did." Nodoka argued, Xanaru nodding.

"Sorry…again. Who's this guy?" Xanaru asked, referring to Sam.

"He's Sam, Nodoka's boyfriend." Sam merely nodded, Xanaru sticking out a hand.

"Pleased to meet you." Xanaru said, Sam taking the hand.

"Likewise." They shook, and proceeded to walk down the sidewalk, nearing a park.

A rather uncomfortable moment of silence was upon them as they walked, Nodoka breaking it. "…Sam…aren't you worried?"

"Hm?"

"I mean…mercenaries are trying to kill you…and I know what that's like…I mean…really…aren't you fazed by any of this?" The ebony hedgehog shrugged, and smiled at her.

"Nope. Besides, I can take'em on, no sweat…and I've got some good reasons and motivation to live." Cosmos raised an eyebrow, and giggled.

"Oh? And what are those reasons?" Sam merely scoffed, and pecked Nodoka.

"One is fairly obvious." The regimental hedgehog blushed, and she pecked him in return.

Snow began to fall, Sam smirking. "Sam…don't…" Sam suddenly picked Nodoka up, and dashed off.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" Cosmos and Xanaru began to dash after Sam, Xanaru catching up to him rather easily.

"Jeez, where you head-IIINNNGGG!" He suddenly tripped on some ice on the ground, causing him to rocket forward.

He then proceeded to accidently run and jump on a fallen tree, causing him to keep his momentum in the air. For the moment he felt safe, he sighed…before looking down, and seeing a frozen lake beneath him, he merely braced himself for impact…He ended up crashing through the frigid surface, and going into the icy water. "Xanaru! Are you okay?!" Sam rushed forward, rushing through the 'Do Not Enter' signs, only to slip on the ice himself.

Nodoka, considering Sam was holding her bridal-style, merely slid to the hole Xanaru crashed through without harm. "Xanaru? Can you hear me?!" Some air bubbles came to the surface, a figure slowly making its way upward…

The body of Xanaru rose to the surface, Cosmos and Sam walking to Nodoka, Cosmos gasped before she picked him up. "We need to do mouth to mouth…Cosmos, he's yours. You're a doctor!" She nodded as she did so, and after doing so, she checked his pulse.

"No…I believe he's alive…c'mon…" She kept performing mouth to mouth, and checked for his pulse.

"…That's enough!" He softened his tone, and looked at the duo. "He shall be missed…" Cosmos picked him up, and forlornly began to walk out of the frozen lake.

Cosmos and Nodoka (Especially Cosmos) shed tears of sorrow, while Sam embraced Nodoka in comfort. _"…No…he can't be…he isn't dead…I truly felt feelings for him, and he's dead! No…he can't be dead! I…"_ She buried her head on his cold chest, tears trickling down her face as she did so…

Suddenly, some coughs were heard coming from Xanaru, who apparently was alive. "C'mon…live…for me…for us…" She let go of Xanaru, allowing him to stand: had she kept holding him, he might've choked on the water he could've spat out.

Sam suddenly punched the cat on the back (Rather hard at that), and he started to spew out water for a second or so. He started to cough, Sam punching him in the back once more, he spewed more water, until another few seconds or so, where he was coughing up water. Cosmos looked at him in worry, and after a couple of minutes, he stopped. "…You're alive!" Cosmos embraced him tightly, Xanaru chuckling.

"Yeah…I'm alive." Xanaru smiled, and the group began to walk…

* * *

"…Mornin'…" Sonic yawned as he entered the kitchen, Blaze tapping her foot.

"Mornin' my foot! Look at the time!" Blaze pointed to a nearby clock, Sonic looking at it, it was half past noon.

"Jeez…so I couldn't fall asleep and overslept…besides, it doesn't matter. No school, remember?" Blaze sighed and nodded.

"I guess…Sairai, Denkō." Sonic started to play with a bit of wind, forming compressed balls of wind in his hand and moving them around.

Blaze looked at him, intrigued. "How'd you learn how to do that?" The cerulean hedgehog merely chuckled, and twitched his finger to Blaze, a compressed ball of wind flying toward her.

The ball struck Blaze on the shoulder causing her to fly backward, nearly sending her out the window. Her body thankfully collided onto the wall next to the window, causing the lights to flicker only for a second. "…I couldn't fall asleep, so I decided to play around a bit. Guess I overdid it?" Sonic chuckled nervously, as Blaze had just snapped her finger.

Before Sonic could move, Blaze grabbed him by the shoulder, and set fire to his tail, holding onto it. "OW! I'm sorry!" She put out the fire, and Sonic let a sigh of relief. "Jeez…you've gotta learn to control your-"

"Temper, I know…you realize I wasn't that mad, y'know? It was just payback for trying to sneak into the bathroom WHILE I WAS SHOWERING." Blaze slapped Sonic, who stumbled backward in pain, bumping into Tails, who was calling Rikku…

And sadly for Sonic, the cerulean hedgehog accidently hung up Tails' cell phone. And by 'hung up', I mean to say he landed on the cell phone with his spikes sharpened, thereby breaking it. "…Oh, crud…Tails, I'm-" The vulpine merely stood up, and picked up the remnants of the broken phone, looking at it in despair. "…Tails?"

"…You owe me a new cell phone." The vulpine walked away, Sonic looking at Tails as he went to the bedroom.

"Hi!" Rikku walked cheerfully into the house, and looking at Sonic and Blaze, she raised an eyebrow. "What'd I miss?"

* * *

Sam, Nodoka, Cosmos and Xanaru were currently inside Nodoka's house. Xanaru was resting near the fireplace, a blanket nearly covering him (save his head) due to the incident. Cosmos was watching him, and occasionally giving him a peck or two as they talked, as he felt most of his energy drained during the incident. "…Xanaru…"

"Hmm?" His icy blue eyes trailed to Cosmos, her golden irises not once away from Xanaru's sight.

"I wanted to know…Why did you quit being a mercenary?" Xanaru yawned, and pecked her.

"…I did it for you. If we were to ever be together…then I don't think you'd like me as I was a year ago. That…and I've got a great chance…a great chance for a new life. How could I not pass?" Xanaru rose and embraced her, Cosmos rubbing his back.

"…I…Thank you…" She kissed him, and tightened the embrace.

"The pleasure's mine…" They then proceeded to make-out, Cosmos merely covering them both with the blanket Xanaru once was covered by (Save his head)…

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam and Nodoka were on the balcony, Nodoka leaning on Sam's shoulder. The snow had stopped midway to Nodoka's house, and thankfully, the sun was shining down upon the duo, Nodoka now in a white sundress with frills at the hem, paired with white heels, it gave Sam the impression she was an angel sent from above… "…You look beautiful." Sam blurted out, Nodoka blushing at the statement.

"…Thanks…Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"…No matter what happens…I want you to know…I…" A gunshot was heard, and a bullet flew toward Sam, visibly stopping in front of him, and then creating a small explosion.

It took a moment for Nodoka to realize what had happened, and after a minute, she rushed to his aid. "Sam! Sam, get up! Please…" There were burns on his chest, and some metallic fragments apparently pierced his skin: presumably the bullet fragments.

"Cos-…No. I'll operate on you…" She placed on medical equipment, and administered anesthetics. _"…I will save you, Sam…I swear it."_ She took out a coolant for the burns, in case they became more severe, along with a scalpel, forceps, and liquid used for skin grafting. She quickly treated the regular burns by using skin grafts, and placing four pieces of skin on and around the burn, affixing the graft with antibiotic gel. She then used the coolant on the severe burns, excising the dead tissue with the forceps.

Pools of blood were starting to form, but she quickly used the drain to get rid of them, and continued with the procedure. All the burns were treated within 20 minutes, and she sighed as she took out some of the bullet fragments, and used antibiotic gel to heal the small wounds left. "Now…just to open him up." She used antibiotic gel on his chest, and quickly made an incision there.

There was massive hemorrhaging in the heart, more specifically the epicardium. Nodoka quickly sutured the wounds, and drained the pools of blood. "…Now…the bullet fragments." She excised some of the epicardium, and took out the fragments with the scalpel. She used antibiotic gel on the injuries, and sighed. "…It's over. It's finally over." Nodoka closed him up with sutures and used antibiotic gel over the sutures, finally bandaging over the sutures. "…That dragon from before…" Nodoka's eyes narrowed, and she summoned Juuchi.

"…I'm sorry, Sam…but what he's done…"

"I just can't live with it. Am I right?" Nodoka's eyes darted for a quick second to find the red dragon, wielding his dual pistols.

"…" Nodoka merely kept looking at Sam, and pointed Juuchi at the dragon.

"What's wrong? Are you actually trying to challenge me? Heh…then what'cha gonna do, girlie?" The dragon smirked as Nodoka rose, pointing Juuchi at him.

After a moment, Nodoka revealed her eyes to him, and to his shock, they were partially black, as though black flames were trying to engulf her irises. Her fur color was turning darker, as well a dark aura surrounding her. "…It isn't 'girlie'." Nodoka snapped, the dragon merely scoffing.

"Hey, hey…my name's Xelo. Try to get it memorized." Xelo backed away nervously: He felt her power raise a considerable amount, and her anger practically was forcing him backward as well.

"My name is Nodoka Misaki. You tried to kill my boyfriend..." She rushed up to Xelo, her hate unconcealed when she said the following words:

"Prepare for death!"

* * *

Cosmos and Xanaru broke their make-out session, and looked each other in the eyes… Cosmos placed a hand on Xanaru's cheat, and snuggled against his shoulder. "…Xanaru…please, just don't-" Cosmos was cut off by a loud explosion coming from upstairs, both her ears and Xanaru's ears perking upward.

"…Seems like your friends are in danger…" They stopped making out, and they released the embrace.

"Let's go." The duo rushed upstairs and found Nodoka hacking away at Xelo's chest. "Nodoka, stop!" Xanaru called out, Nodoka looking back, her fur and eyes still black.

"You can't stop me…he hurt him, and he must pay the price!" Nodoka pointed Juuchi to Xelo, who was shivering in fear…

Sam suddenly awoke, rather out of it, he slowly looked at Nodoka, and walked up to her. "Hey…Nodoka?" Her black aura suddenly disappeared, and her fur and eyes reverted to their original colors.

She tightly embraced him, and pecked him. "…You're fine…aren't you?" Xelo took the chance to escape by seemingly bursting into flame, but in actuality, he somehow had teleported a far distance…

"…Yeah. I thought that I was going to…y'know, for a moment…Had a dream…where you where just fading slowly away…I'm glad it isn't reality." He pecked her, and smiled. "C'mon. We've got some shopping to do." And with that, the duo walked out.

"…Glad everyone's safe." Xanaru said, pecking Cosmos.

"Yeah…but I heard an explosion…" Cosmos sighed, and thought for a second. _"…Did she…" _She smiled, and pecked Xanaru, who blushed.

"…Alright…let's go. I'm sure Nodoka's mother wouldn't want us in here, with all the chaos going on…" Cosmos nodded, and they walked out of the room…

* * *

"…Now…all we need is to grab the things at my house, and take it to the school. However…with all the snow and ice, I think we can save it for another day, right?" Nodoka nodded, her mind filled with a sole thought that she couldn't get out of her head: _"…What did he want to say to me before the bullet came?" _Nodoka was thinking about it, and when they got to Sam's house, she finally asked.

"Sam…what did you want to say before? Y'know…before you got hurt." The ebony hedgehog smiled, and kissed her passionately.

"…I love you." She blushed madly, and the duo walked into Sam's house, not another word exchanged between the duo as Sam closed and locked the door, and lowering all the shades all the way in the first floor.

He then went to his room, Nodoka closely following, and Sam closed and locked the door…

* * *

"And I've just finished explaining what happened." Sonic said, Rikku nodding.

"…Yeah…Tailsy, you can enter the room now." Rikku said, the vulpine entering the kitchen. "…My cell p-"

"It's fine. I'll get you a new one later. In fact…" Sonic tossed him his phone, the vulpine enlightened, he browed through the cobalt hedgehog's contacts. "…I'll lend you my phone for the meantime." Tails merely nodded, and walked away to the bedroom. "...You're welcome." Sonic got up and pecked Blaze, who blushed.

"If he wants to talk to you that badly, why don't you just stay here?" Blaze asked, Rikku thinking for a second (Literally).

"Can I?!"

"Sure! Just bring your stuff!" Tails said, Rikku quickly embracing the vulpine before she dashed out the door.

"...Tai-"

"You broke his phone, Sonic. Least he won't be on it all day, and besides: don't you have to pay the bill?" The cobalt hedgehog froze, and sighed in defeat...

* * *

A black rat wearing gloves and sneakers, along with Xelo were in a room, the dragon slowly going to his bed. "My, my...Xelo. Beaten by a teenage girl...how pitiful." The rat grinned while his friend growled at him.

"Shut up Atruxst!" The dragon laid down on his bed, his wounds clotting due to a clotting cream placing on the wounds...

"You seem rather-"

"Shut up! Like you haven't been beaten by-" The rat's grin faded quickly, and he exited the room, the door closing...

* * *

...And the plot thickens! With Sam targeted, and Xanaru on their side...drama, action, and maybe even romance shall occur! Stay tuned to find out...Enjoyed typing this chapter (Even though progress was INCREDIBLY slow), and the romance was spot on, even in some situations. Hope you enjoyed, R&R, I'll see ya next!

~ADarknessInHeaven

aka: Sam


	11. Newcomer

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Oh, and Rikku belongs to RikkuMcClowFox on Fanfiction. (Or Slashin' Azriel Hacke on FictionPress.)**

**Skye belongs to Buriezu za Vampire.**

**Star(light) belongs to Starlightlovesya123.**

**The Wii belongs to Masahiro Sakurai.**

**Magnetica belongs to...I believe Nintendo.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Newcomer

Meanwhile, during Sam's group's events, Skye was beginning to walk around town, focusing her abilities on rather small things. Whether it was a leaf brushing across the ground, or even the occasional bird that passed, she stopped it in its tracks, mainly due to boredom. Suddenly, a brick came flying at her, but she quickly stopped it. Looking at the person who threw the brick, she saw it to be a small child, rather amused by her abilities. "…What?" Skye dropped it to the floor, cracking it.

The small child picked up the brick, smiled at her and ran off. Skye sighed, and then looked up at the sky (How ironic…). "…Homework's done…got nothing to do…" A soda can was then thrown at her, Skye stopping it in front of her.

A crimson tomcat walked up to Skye, a grin plastered on his face as he clapped his hands. "Well, well. I haven't seen ya 'round these parts. What's your name, hon?" Skye was getting slightly irritated at the crimson cat in front of him already, wearing a black coat and black jeans, sneakers and gloves with a rather odd design, much like a small grid.

More noticeable was a large scar across his face, on both green eyes. "Why are you asking?" Skye retorted, the tomcat smirking.

"'Cause it seems you're lonely, here by yourself. How about we-" Skye then froze him in place, and she shot a blast of blue psychic energy at the feline, now knocked out.

"No, and I don't intend to take you up on your offer. Pervert." Skye muttered, walking away at the sight of the knocked out tomcat.

* * *

A rather familiar song began to play on the radio, causing our favorite crimson echidna to become slightly irritated as he sat in Star's Lamborghini (of death). "Alright…what's wrong now?" Star was next to Knuckles as he crossed him arms in irritation.

"…Nothing."

"C'mon…I know you." The hedgehog smirked as the echidna sighed in defeat, pointing to the radio.

"…My old theme…sucks so badly…" Knuckles groaned in agony, Star smiling as the song continued.

"Really? I personally like it." The crimson echidna merely grumbled, Star letting out a short giggle. "No, really." She then pecked the echidna, said echidna blushing.

"Alright, if you say so." Knuckles' stomach then growled rather loudly, Star smiling as she drove on: the duo was going to get something to eat, taking into consideration they both hadn't eaten.

"We should be near-" Star stopped speaking, as the car was suddenly put to an abrupt stop, a purple glow surrounding it. "Huh?" She stepped on the gas, but they remained stationary.

"Oh. Didn't know you two were in this thing…" Skye walked up to the Lamborghini (of death), and looked at Star. "Wow, I never knew you drove the yellow Lamborghini of death!"

The hedgehog took deep breaths, and looked at Skye. _"Why…why my car…"_

**_"Hah. The author of the story wanted it as a running gag, so you'll have to suffer throughout this entire series! …Well, as long as this series GOES, anyway." _**A cackling was in Star's head, the hedgehog irritated already.

"Oh, that's GREAT…" Star muttered, Knuckles raising an eyebrow.

"What's great?" The hedgehog merely shook her head in response, tapping her foot.

"Nothing." The car was the released from Skye's mental grip, said car then zooming forward due Star tapping her foot…on the gas pedal.

The car then stopped…and went forward…and stopped…and- "Okay, we get the point!" Knuckles said, the car moving forward…and- "We get it!" it finally came to a stop. "Sheesh…" Knuckles folded his arms, Star giggling.

"…Hey!" The crimson tomcat from before was back, chasing Skye.

"Him again…" Skye muttered, the cat walking up to Skye…but then backing away as he saw the car.

"It's the yellow Lamborghini of death! Run!" The tomcat scared out of his wits, he began to run, Skye halting him.

Knuckles widened his eyes, looking at the cat. "…Wait, isn't that…yeah, it is! It's Cosmos' former boyfriend!" Knuckles said, Star raising an eyebrow.

"…Yeah…but what's his name again? I can't help but forget…" Star said, thinking. _"It was something really…normal."_

**_"Normal. Yeah, that helps…" _**Dark sarcastically said, rolling her eyes.

_"OH! I remember now!"_

"My name is Ken." The cat said, Star snapping her fingers.

"Your name's Ben, isn't it? I remember!" Ken face palmed, Knuckles looking at Ken.

"…Yeah, it's Ben! Hey, Ben! How've you been doing?" Knuckles said, Ken gritting his teeth.

"My name is-"

"We know…so, how's life been treating you, Ben? We haven't seen you in a while." Knuckles said, opening the window.

"That's not my name! It's-"

"C'mon Ben…we were going to get something to eat. Skye, you wanna come with?" Star asked, the crimson hedgehog nodding as her stomach growled.

"Sure. C'mon, Ben."

"MY NAME IS-"

"Ben, c'mon!" Ken sighed, and he entered the Lamborghini (of death) rather reluctantly.

"…Y'know, for the Lamborghini of death, I'd expect a lot more blood and bones…" Ken said, Star getting irritated.

"It was ONE INCIDENT. I-oh, shut up!" Star inadvertently yelled out, Ken slouching in his seat.

"They say the owner of this car is insane…starts talking to herself…yells at random…"

"Ben, would you really be saying that to the DRIVER herself?" Star noted, Ken then shutting up.

_"It's KEN. Not Ben, not Jen, not Pen, K-E-N!"_ Ken thought, his eyes twitching.

"…Almost there." Skye merely bobbed her head, and looked out the window in boredom, freezing random things, including a bicycle, causing its rider to undeniably be in pain. A couple of minutes passed, and they arrived in front of a rather new place.

Star parked and exited the car, the group getting out, they entered a rather causal café…and ironically, no one with in said café. "Well, well…customers? Surprised. Welcome to Twilit Road." Sam's father (unbeknownst to the group at the time, anyway) looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "What would you like?" The group looked at the menu, and Knuckles conversed with the others before speaking to Sam's father.

"We'll just get four muffin sets and four OJs, thanks." Knuckles said, Sam's father nodding.

"You wouldn't happen to go to Aoiken, would you?" Sam's father asked, Star raising an eyebrow.

"What of it?" Star asked, Sam's father smiling.

"Well, my son goes there. You wouldn't happen to know a guy…black and green hedgehog? He's distant and overprotective of his girlfriend." Star bobbed her head, a small smirk forming at the edge of her lips. "Not so much overprotective than lovedrunk." His father muttered, Star raising an eyebrow.

Sam's father shook his head, and changed the subject. "How is he doing? I don't see him much, considering I'm cooped up in this store to work."

"He's doing well. He was a bit intimidating at one point in time, but that aside, he's fine." Skye said, his father laughing as he nodded.

"Well, that's good to hear. Thought he might've gone on a rampage or something by now." Sam's father merely grinned, the muffins halves beginning to cook. "That girl that follows him around seems nice."

"She is." Ken spoke up, Sam's father merely nodding.

"…Elaborate."

"She's probably the kindest, most gentle and sweet person you could imagine. She helps you when things get rough, and even when things are rough for her, she keeps on going! It's just-" Sam's father pointed a Swordbend, black and white to Ken, a calm look on his face.

The others, rather shocked he even HAD a Swordbend, just froze. "…You wouldn't happen to have any feelings for her, would you?" Ken merely froze, truthfully and painfully nodding.

"…That's not very good. See, I get ticked…" His fur began to turn and glow a crimson red, along with his Swordbend. "And when I get ticked, then Sam gets upset, and when Sam gets upset…" An aura covered Sam's father, Knuckles widening his eyes.

"Get down!" Knuckles pushed (more like tackled) Star to the floor, sending them both down.

"People **DIE**!" He slashed horizontally, nearly slicing Skye in half, and scaring the soul and consciousness out of Ken, who was now on the floor, a very familiar liquid on the floor…

Knuckles looked at the unconscious Ben, rushing up to him. "Ben! Ben, wake up! B-Eugh…" Knuckles backed away in disgust, looking at Star. "He leaked himself…" Knuckles said, Sam's father laughing hysterically, his aura and fur reverting to normal, his Soulbend disappearing as he laughed.

"Hah…that was hilarious! That look on his face…just priceless!" His father kept laughing, his face nearly red from the laughter as the others merely looked at him with a 'What the heck kinda mind does HE have?' expression.

He then cleared his throat, the muffins ready (If not slightly burnt on some) and the orange juice in glasses. "…Tell ya what…you're his friends, and you guys made me laugh harder than I have in the past year or so. I'm giving you half off. "$1.75 per order…you've got four, but one's unconscious…so that'll be…" A sudden pause came and went as Sam's father calculated the price of the food. "$7.00."

"But why? There are only three of us conscious…" Star said, Sam's father raising an eyebrow.

"You get what you ask…I made the muffins, what am I supposed to do, eat them myself?" Knuckles nodded, and Sam's father merely sighed. "Fine. $5.75. Low as I'll go."

"But you SAID half off." Knuckles argued, Sam's father groaning.

He finally exhaled, and muttered "I need cash…" before nodding. "Fine, $5.25. It's half price for three, and three muffin sets...satisfied?" The echidna grinned, and paid $5.25.

"Glad to see we have an agreement." Knuckles said, Skye looking outside to see two blue felines, sharing a rather tender moment, she smiled and looked back at Sam's father.

Sam's father took the money, placing it in his register. "…Your orders." They took the orders on a plate, six blueberry muffin halves on the plate, some butter on the halves.

"Thank you." Skye took the plate, and Sam's father nodded.

_"Only one to say 'Thanks'. Polite people, these are." _Sam's father said, crossing his arms.

Only one muffin set and glass of OJ was in front of him, and he sighed. "Well, if no one's eating it, may as well dig in." He took a bite of a muffin half, finding he did the muffins well.

The top of the muffin was firm and sweet, and the inside was light and fluffy. The blueberries were a nice added touch, and the muffin's texture complemented the butter's taste, though light and subtle, was just barely noticeable at the end. _"Hmm. Seems like I haven't burnt anything." _Sam's father thought, looking at the others. _"Least, not on my muffin halves." _Sam's father said, his eyes darting over to the door, he saw Sam and Nodoka arrive.

"…Well, I'm surprised to see you here, son." Sam's ear twitched, Nodoka still clinging onto his arm as Sam's father approached.

"We wanted to drop by for a visit." The ebony hedgehog couldn't help but smile when Nodoka rested her head against his shoulder, his father merely raising an eyebrow.

"And who would this be? You finally got a girlfriend?" Sam merely blushed at the statement, his father taking his silence and actions as a 'Yes'. "Well it's about time…" Nodoka blushed as well, snuggling onto Sam's arm. "What's her name?"

"Nodoka. Nodoka Misaki." Sam smiled when she embraced him, and exhaled in content.

"Ah. Pretty name, she's got." Nodoka blushed once more as he said that, Sam whispering "It'll be fine, Nodoka…" into her ear, she stopped clinging onto Sam, and looked at his father.

Skye turned to look at Sam and Nodoka and said "Hey, isn't that-" before being cut off by Star.

"No, don't! This is a key plot point for the couple! Don't ruin it!" Star whispered, Skye nodding as she just watched.

"Alright…what did you two come for? I know you just don't want to say 'Hi' and leave." Sam's father asked, Nodoka looking at Sam.

"Alright, you caught me. We have three televisions total…do you mind if we borrow one for a school club?" Sam's father merely sighed, and nodded as Sam did a small fist pump. "Thanks. I'll be sure to bring it home after the year's ended." He began to walk out of the store, and Nodoka following, she swiveled around.

"…Um…" She curtseyed, and continued. "It was nice to meet you." Sam's father smiled, and he bobbed his head as she walked out the door.

"Oh, boy…this is gonna be a good relationship." Sam's father face palmed, and then stretched as he yawned. "Least, with all the snuggling and hinting they've done in front of me, next thing I know she'll be pregnant." Sam's father chuckled and took another bite of one of his muffin halves.

Knuckles popped on last piece of the muffin set in his mouth, and smirked. "Small, but filling." (I'm tempted to make a double entendre, but you get what I mean) He gave the plate to Sam's father, who nodded as he took the plate.

The others finished as well, giving the plates to Sam's father, they thanked him as they grabbed some toothpicks, and left. "Come back soon!" Sam's father said, smiling as they left. "…I mean it…I'm low on cash…"

"…Ugh…huh?" Ken woke up, seeing Sam's father chomping on the muffin set. "…W-wait up, guys!" He then realized his pants were wet, and he walked off…

* * *

"…You seem happy." Skye looked at Star, having a rather large grin on her face.

"Aren't you? I feel happy for them." Star smiled as she pecked Knuckles, who blushed.

"I guess…"

"Wait up!" Ken said, dashing to the group…and tripping.

The group turned back to see Ken, the tomcat running up to the group, the group merely looked on in disgust. "…Have you noticed you wet yourself yet?" Skye remarked, the tomcat still running up to them.

"Don't care!"

"We do." Skye said, moving to the side as he ran past the group, and tripped on his jeans which were being dragged down by the weight of the liquid in his pants. "…Get a belt, Ben. Please." Skye said, looking away, the others following.

"My name is K-"

"At least a change in clothes would be nice…" Skye muttered as the feline got up.

Snow began to fall, and Star began to cuddle on Knuckle's shoulder, the echidna blushing as Star got the Lamborghini (of death) unlocked, the group- "Hey, Ben?"

"My name is-"

"Do you mind walking to your place? I don't want pee in my car…sorry." The feline merely sulked, and nodded as the group closed the doors and drove off.

Ken's expression became simply angry, and he brought two pistols out from his coat. "MY NAME IS KEN!" The enraged adolescent then began to shoot mindlessly, breaking windows, hitting cars, and taking names…if you count birds. "…I'm surrounded by idiots…" Ken muttered, walking away from the scene, sulking.

* * *

Star began to snuggle on Knuckles' shoulder as she drove, the echidna trying to get her to focus on the road, taking into consideration her lovedrunkedness was hindering her driving skills. "Star…whoa!" The hedgehog nearly crashed into a car, managing to swerve away just in time. "Be careful!" Skye said, the hedgehog still in her lovedrunk state, Skye sighed and leaned forward, taking the wheel.

"So that you do not crash and kill us all…" Skye said, Star's foot now off the gas as she leaned to Knuckles to kiss him.

"…Star?" The hedgehog was able to look at Skye, who sighed, giving a rather SES look. "Let me drive." The hedgehog merely nodded, and they drove until they were in front of a café.

Star and Knuckles went to the back, while Skye went to the wheel, driving forward. "…Hey, can I turn on the radio?" Star nodded as Skye turned on the radio, finding that Knuckles' old theme was back on the radio.

The echidna merely grumbled, and Skye switched the station to something else…unfortunately, 'All I Ask Of You' was playing.

Why unfortunate? _"Say you love me every waking moment…turn my head with talk of summertime…" _Star began to sing, Skye merely driving faster, as to get to Star's place faster. _"Say you need me with you now and always…Promise me that all you say is true…That's all I ask of you-"_

Knuckles began to sing as well, his voice relatively off tune, Skye trying to block out his voice as she rushed to Star's. Star's voice was fine. Knuckles'? Not so much, sadly._ "Let me be your shelter, let me be your light…You're safe, no one will find you. Your fears are far behind you."_

_"All I want is freedom…a world with no more night…and you, always beside me…to hold me and to guide me…" _Skye began to frantically drive, nearly hitting a bus and a van.

_"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…Let me lead you from your solitude…Say you need me with you here, beside you…Anywhere you go, let me go too…Star," _The hedgehog blushed, as he had replaced the female's name with that of her own, and smiled as he continued. _"that's all I ask of you-"_

_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…Say the words and I will follow you…"_ The duo began to sing in unison, making Skye rush through the traffic.

_" Share each day with me each night, each morning…"_

Star then sang _"Say you love me-" _before being cut off by Knuckles in song.

_"You know I do…"_ The duo got back into unison, and Star smiled as they sung this line.

_"Love me…that's all I ask of you…" _Skye sighed in relief, thinking it was over, but then covered her ear when they sang (Or in Knuckles' case, practically yelled…) _"Anywhere you go let me go too…" _Skye groaned and facepalmed, nearing driving off the side of the road as they sang one last line. _"Love me…that's all I ask of you…" _The duo kissed, and as Star caressed Knuckles' cheek, Skye parked in front of Star's house, causing Star's and Knuckles' pearly whites to smash into each other.

"We're here. C'mon, let's go." Skye quickly said, glad the mayhem was over.

Star cuddled against Knuckles' chest, the echidna pecking her forehead as he wrapped his arms lovingly around the hedgehog. _"…I really wouldn't wanna be rude, but meh. They can snuggle inside, I guess…"_ Skye hesitantly tapped the glass, the duo looking over to her, they both got out of the car just as hesitantly as Skye tapped the glass.

They were holding hands, a luminescent blush on each of their faces as Star opened the door to her house. "Alright, let's-" The duo walked to the couch, snuggling each other and pecking each other as they sat down.

…Skye could practically see the hearts floating over their heads as they snuggled together near the fireplace, and she sighed as she walked toward the bedroom, finding a Wii there. Picking up the remote, she popped in a SD Card (She kept one if she wanted her stuff to play) and began to play Magnetica, grinning as the game went on…

She soon lost and sighed as she looked out of the window: it was lightly snowing, and she looked for a bit to see Sam, Nodoka, Cosmos, and some other blue cat. Sam and Nodoka were cuddling, as were the blue cat and Cosmos… "…Star, Knuckles? I think I've found something VERY interesting." Skye said, the duo making out and lovedrunk, they didn't notice as Star placed a gloved hand on Knuckles' chest, kissing him and holding the kiss.

"…Well, your loss." She looked at the couple duo, the crimson hedgehog forming a small smile as they went past…

"Err, Knuckles?" Star said, the echidna going a LITTLE too far, his hand trailing near Star's chest. "Knuckles, stop. Please?" He nodded hesitantly, the hedgehog blushing as his hand instead began to trail to her cheek, the duo pecked before making out, their tongues battling fiercely as their bodies pressed together in an embrace.

"Star?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." The duo blushed, and kissed once more.

…Soon after, they got off the bed: the fire in the fireplace was burning, along with the heat of their bodies were making them relatively sweaty… "So you're finally done." Skye said, a small grin on her face as the duo blushed.

She was playing Magnetica, glancing at the duo occasionally. _"Well, at least they aren't singing."_ Skye thought, not wanting to envision the thought, she mentally hand waved it as she played.

The yellow hedgehog walked up to Skye, and raised an eyebrow. "I never knew I had this…"

"You don't. I had my SD Card in my pocket." Star nodded, and watched her play Magnetica, Knuckles entering the room as well, he smiled as Skye soon lost, taking out the SD Card after turning off the Wii.

"It's snowing…" Star said, a small 'Hmm' from Knuckles as he sat next to her, hand wrapped around her shoulder, she blushed but leaned on his shoulder.

_"Oh please don't start singing…I beg of you Knuckles, don't sing…"_ Skye thought, suppressing the thought until-

**_BOOM._**

"Okay then…what was that?" Star said, looking out the window to see smoke arising from what appeared to be Nodoka's place.

"…Should we go?" Skye asked, Knuckles bobbing his head, and the group going out, Star looked at the smoke, thinking just one line of dialogue:

_"…Hope they're safe."_

* * *

…Well, I hope you're all content with what's happened. The conclusion to this day's events? The next chapter shall tell…Hope you enjoyed, R&R, and I'll see ya next!

~ADarknessInHeaven

Aka: Sam


	12. Results

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belongs to their respective owners.**

**Sam, Nodoka and Cosmos belong to me and me alone.**

**Rikku belongs to RikkuMcClowFox on FF, or Slashin' Azriel Hacke on FictionPress.**

**Skye belongs to Bureizu za Vampire.**

**Star belongs to Starlightlovesya123.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Results

"Well, that was quite the loud boom." Sonic said, looking at Nodoka's place, a small whistle escaping his lips.

"Haven't noticed." Blaze stood next to him, looking at the damages. "Only way to see what happened is to go in."

"I think we can see the damage it's done right here." Rikku grinned, looking at the scene. "Boom goes the dynamite."

"C'mon. Let's head in, guys." Two glances were shot at Tails by Rikku, Blaze, Skye, and Sta-wait, what?

"Hey. I guess you heard the explosion?" Wait, I'm not even-

"Yeah. How _didn't_ we hear the explosion?" Oh c'mon, stop ignoring my-

"Good point. Nodoka might be injured, as well as anyone else in there." Hey, c'm-

"Yeah. Ten bucks Sam's in there too." Guys-

"We're _girls._" ...The _group _(There, satisfied?)then entered the building, smoke coming out of the place where the explosion was.

"Yeah...place where the explosion was. _Really descriptive._" Oh, can it Skye. Fine, I'll add more description.

The burning balcony (or perhaps what was the balcony, anyway) was covered in flames, flames creeping into the room the balcony protruded from. The group rushed up the staircase, and when they got to the room, Sonic tried to open the door...

...Satisfied?

"Very." Skye grinned, loving the satisfaction of breaking the fourth wall and making the typist moan with- "Okay, too much detail there, boy." She rolled her eyes, unbeknownst to her, the next word in the sentence would have been irritance.

"Ow! The door hurt me, Blaze..." Sonic said, trying to imitate a Barney voice, which will go on for the rest of the chapter. "Hey!" The barney voice echoed throughout the group's ears, and for a moment, silence was there.

"Alright, alright. Lemme get dis' open." Blaze said with a Brooklyn accent, which too shall remain for the rest of the chapter. "Wait, da heck's up wid dis'?" She then began to kick the door. "Nyeh!"

"Your voice is funny, Blaze!" Sonic said, the rest of the group snickering and stifling laughter. "Hey!"

"Forget it Blaze! I just realized...my voice gives me super strength!" Sonic said, kicking the door down with Blaze to find...

Absolutely no one. "What?!" The group said in unison, Knuckles grunting.

"This gives me rage of the Brooklyn variety!" Blaze shouted, Star laughing.

"Oh, my! That's a bloody funny laugh ya got there." Star said, now having a stereotypical British accent...for the rest of the chapter.

**_Well, that was a bloody-the hell? Now_ _I have a British accent! Bloody nutter, the typist...Oh well, for this gives me time to get some character exposition! Did you know they wanted to call my last name Luna? Luna I say! Bunch of wankers..._** Brit Dark then shut up...because the power of the fourth wall can force her to do that.

"It seems we've come too late...they've dissapeared somewhere. In America!" Tails will now have a rough, gruff, and stereotypical American's voice and have an obssession of America for the rest of the chapter. "This can't be happening! In America! You, good typist, is not a fellow American!" Tails then was slapped in the face by the fourth wall, and did not complain. At all.

"Stop talking so awkwardly, everyone! We've got to find them!" Rikku will now speak...normally, for the rest of the chapter.

"Screw the muscles, I have people! Wait, let me try that again." Knuckles will now suddenly be a guy who loves his muscles but is forced to go along with the plot...because the fourth wall says so, and because I'm running out of LK jokes.

"Let's quit screwing with our voices and get outta here, ya nutters!" Skye will now have an actual British voice and accent, because her owner is British and because she is British, it is only suitable.

"Okay, okay." Tristan-I mean Sonic said, rushing out of the house, the others following. _Hmm...if I were two, lovedrunk anthropomorphic hedgehogs, where would I be..._

* * *

"SAM...that feels so good..."

"I know...just hold on...this'll get even better in a sec..." A distinct moaning sound of pleasure could be heard from within the house.

"SAAAAMMMMM..."

"Told ya. Now...just relax...and let me do my thing, alright?" He pecked her cheek, and pressed on.

"Oh yes, SAAAAAAMMMMM...give me more..."

* * *

"So, Xanaru, what now?" Cosmos said, looking at the tomcat.

"No idea, Cos. No idea." Xanaru said, shaking his head.

The duo were walking along the sidewalk, when suddenly a- "MY VOICE GIVES MY SUPER SPEED!"

A blue blur had passed the duo, leaving a rather 'WTF' look on both Cosmos' and Xanaru's face. "Err..."

"Yeah, let's just..."

"Yeah..." Needless to say, that was awkward.

* * *

"Well, the author couldn't think of anything to stall for time, so let's have food!" Sonic said, stopping in front of a restaurant.

"Ice cream and cake and cake! ...In America!" Tails said, following closely along.

"'Ey, why do we have to ea-" The fourth wall commands you to eat ice cream and cake! And cake.

They thusly ate ice cream and cake (and cake), the group sitting there rather bloated. "Nyeh...my head hurts...'Ey, will ya give me more o' that hot fudge sundae?" Joey-I mean Blaze looked at Tails, who kept eating.

"Never! I'm American, so I eat the most American ice cream there is: the Firecracker! Red, white, and blue! The colors of our flag have never tasted so sweet, my fellow Americans!" He om nom nomed on the popsicle ice cream, his teeth chattering afterward.

"'Ey! you take that back, ya big palooka! OBJEC-"

"TION!" Rikku finished Tails' objection, crossing her arms. "What's up with you today, Tailsy...I thought-"

"OBJECTION! IN AMERICA!" Tails interjected, and then-

"OBJECTION!" Sonic slammed a hand on the table, pointed a finger at a waitress, and stood up, pointing to his plane shaped cake. "This plane has no pilot! It's gonna crash!" Group facepalming in three...two...one...

**_SMACK!_**

**_I'm surrounded by bloody nutters._**

* * *

"SAMMMM...Give me more of that...I'm not sure I can go on much longer without-OHHHH, YES..."

"There's more of that coming your way, Nodoka...a lot more..." He slyly grinned, and kept going.

"That feels so GOOD...Yes, Sam, MORE..." Her entire body was finely lubricated, her emerald eyes slowly meeting his as he pressed onward...

* * *

"Screw the cake, I have my muscles!" Knuckles boasted, Star facepalming and scooting over to him.

"Knuckles dearest, can we go now? My hedgehog love match senses are tingling, and I really need to use the bloody can!" Star said, Skye pointing behind her.

"Bathroom's over there, mate." Star nodded, rushing to the bathroom, and taking a leak.

**_This scene is bloody pointless! Why did the author type this in the first place, for some bloody sick fanservice?!_** Brit Dark said.

_He's probably running out of things to put in this chapter. After all, it is kinda just filler for the intro arc tying into another one._

**_Bloody...mmph!_**

She finished, and washed her hands...her _gloved_ hands, because that makes perfect sense! Star got out of the bathroom, and walked up to the others, who had finished eating. "My hedgehog love senses are tingling, guys! Let's go!" Star said, the others nodding and rushing out of the store.

The same waitress from before returned, looking at Star with a rather annoyed look. "Pay up."

**_Oh, bugger._**

* * *

"So, where are they, Star?" Sonic asked, looking around. "Star?"

* * *

The waitress was chasing her around with a broom, but to no avail, as the hedgehog was MUCH faster. "Give me mah money, foo!"

"Give the bloody 'ell away from me!" She dashed out of the store, Sonic and the others following her when she was out of the store, the waitress sighing in irritance.

"I can never get my customers to pay up...such a pain."

* * *

"They're in Sam's house!" Star said, grinning. "I heard the author whispering that!" I was-

"C'mon!" Sonic and Star (along with everyone else) rushed over to Sam's house.

"Oh, Sam...I think...Oh, YES! SAM!"

"Just a bit more, Nodoka...and..." Sonic then kicked down the door.

"SAM!"

"We are both greatly satisfied, no?" Sonic then kicked down the door leading to Sam's room, revealing that he was just giving her a massage!

Sam covered her as best as he could, and looked at them."Wait, what?! How-why did-I thought...HUH?" Sonic said, a bit of blood dripping from his nose, as well as Tails' and Knuckles'. Their girlfriends then promptly slapped the perverts.

"Dirty minded...Nyeh!" Blaze said, slapping Sonic once more with a fiery palm.

"What?" Sam said, getting a bit more massage oil onto Nodoka's back, pressing a tense spot and causing her to moan.

"Will you stop that, ya doofus?!" Blaze then slapped Sam, who shook his head a bit.

"I'm giving her a massage!"

"But it sounded like you were-urgh." Sonic facepalmed.

"Now shoo. Out of the room, she's in her birthday suit." He made a 'shoo, now' motion with his hand.

They promptly did so, also exiting the house. "Well, glad to know they're safe." Blaze said, her accent now gone.

"Yup." Sonic's barney voice was now gone as well, as well as the other's accents.

"Yeah, our accents are gone!" Star said, doing a fist pump.

**_Bloody 'ell, I thought-'EY, WA-_**

* * *

Well, that wraps up the chapter! Wanted to do a much more lighthearted one, and so, here it is! Breaking the fourth wall never was so blatant. XD.

Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did typing, R&R, I'll see ya next.

~ADarknessInHeaven

aka: Sam


End file.
